Kagee
by Xunaly
Summary: Aizen s'est enfui. Miwaku Shin'ji, Quatrième Siège, Dixième division, se voit confier par son Capitaine un dossier vide : peu de suspects, pas de preuves. Parviendra t-il à arrêter les assassins qui sévissent parmi la noblesse du Seireitei à temps ? OCxOC
1. Omniscient

**Kagee**

**(Ombre chinoise)**

**

* * *

**

**---**

_**Omniscient**_

_**Sous ta peau,  
Dans ton souffle...  
Sens ma présence en toi.  
Sens-moi.**_

_**Je suis là.  
Quoi que tu penses.  
Crois-tu m'échapper ?  
Je suis là.  
Cours.  
Je suis dans tes pas.  
Hurle.  
Je suis ta voix.  
Je suis là.**_

_**Je suis reflet dans ton miroir.  
Ta peur cachée dans un coin de tiroir.  
Je sais tout de toi.  
Tu ne sauras jamais rien de moi.  
Tout à moi.  
Je suis là.**_

_**Je suis ta croyance.  
Ta seule voie.  
L'écho qui résonne en toi.  
Je suis ce que tu ne vois pas  
Et ce que tu vois.  
Je suis là.  
Derrière toi...**_

_**Retourne-toi. **_

_D._

**---**

Assassin.

Ce que je suis aujourd'hui.

Ce que je serai sans doute encore le dernier jour de mon existence.

Il n'y a rien d'autre que j'envisage. Je ne suis que porteur de mort. Le silence et le vide sont mes mondes et la finesse ma prédilection. Je ne suis qu'ombre parmi l'obscurité, un souffle que je vole de la pointe de ma lame. L'ennemi inconnu, haït inconsciemment de tous. Le trait de crayon noir sous les yeux, la petite touche en plus, en trop. Le froid de l'oubli et la perte seuls sont ce que j'apporte. Il n'y a pas de réconfort dans mes bras, pas de chaleur dans mon corps, ni de douceur dans mon regard. Seulement des doutes dans l'éclat, un peu dissimulé, la peur de ce qui, entre mes doigts, je me devrais de briser encore. Les fantômes fugaces de quelques souvenirs, de ces remords qui ne me quittent pas. L'esquisse de ces gestes tant de fois répétés qui en ont perdu toute humanité.

Assassin.

Ce que je suis aujourd'hui.

Ce que je suis devenu par obligation.

Je n'aime pas le sang sur mes mains. Ces mains si blanches, si fragiles, si peu celles d'un meurtrier. Ce corps frêle et souple qui porte si bien cet habit sombre qui m'étouffe, le statut que l'on m'attribue. Ce corps qui se plie sous les efforts demandés avec aisance, s'accomplie de ces missions avec une habitude qui me répugne, qui n'est pas celui d'un guerrier loyal, d'un travailleur généreux, ni d'un homme. Ce corps d'enfant, ce que je suis encore sans que personne ne veuille l'accepter. Ce que l'on m'a volé pour me vouer à une existence de solitude et d'ennui, de peurs enfouies qui ressurgissent dans le noir.

J'ai peur du noir.

J'ai peur du sang.

J'ai peur de moi-même. De ce reflet me dégoûte.

Je ne connais de mon visage seul que le regard que l'on m'a autorisé à dévoiler. Le reste demeure constamment caché sous les voiles sombres de mon identité. Ombre oubliée des coins de rue, silhouette dissimulée abandonnée dans l'obscurité, nocturne et effacée. Présence fuguace d'un semblant d'humanité. Que tous oublie. Que personne ne voit.

Je n'existe pas, n'ai pas à exister. De ma vie je n'ai aucun droit, pas même celui d'y mettre un terme. Par fierté, par orgueil, on m'a vendu au pire des destins, jeté à genoux pour embrasser une cause que je ne veux pas défendre ni même connaître. Mort pour mort. Je ne suis que le souvenir lointain d'un semblant d'être. Pour avoir désirer la vie, je me suis vu offert à l'oubli.

Rendez-moi mon existence.

Rendez-moi ce que vous m'avez pris.

Moi...

J'abandonne.

Je laisse ça à d'autres : le devoir, arracher ces vies à ces personnes que je n'ai jamais connu, ces visages que je n'oublierai pourtant jamais... A qui veux, je vends mon semblant de statut et mes obligations. Je donne. Avec tous mes vœux de réussite, mes encouragements et mon admiration, je laisse à qui en a envie, à celui qui est suffisamment fort pour endurer cela.

Je suis juste fatigué de vivre par obligation.

De ma précédente existence je n'ai plus souvenir. Seul l'espoir qu'elle fut suffisamment belle pour que celle que l'on m'impose aujourd'hui ne soit pas une continuité. Seule la résonnance d'un battement sourd de coeur, de chaleur et de lumière. Les visions épurées de lieux si apaisants et calmes que je ne saurai dire s'ils ont jamais existé. Ces choses que j'ai connu et dont je déplore la perte maintenant. Ces sensations perdues d'une enfance volée par une famille sans concession. Aurais-je mieux vécu dans la pauvreté du Rukongaï ?

J'aurai voulu répondre sans hésitation à cette question.

Dieu de la Mort et Maître de l'Ombre.

Je suis assassin.

Mon nom est sans importance.

_**[17 - Blaze of the soul reaper]**_

**---**

_Un lieu_

_Dont les murs se souviendraient de moi. _

_Silhouette éphémère _

_Partageant cette même foi. _

**Miwaku Shin'ji avait rejoint il y a plusieurs années de cela la Dixième division. Celle à laquelle on l'avait affecté à sa sortie de l'Académie et qu'il n'avait plus quitté depuis pour finalement en atteindre le poste de quatrième Siège. Il se souvenait toujours de la satisfaction qu'il avait ressenti ce jour où il avait rejoint les rangs derrière le Capitaine Hitsugaya, ce génie prometteur dont tous parlaient avec admiration et respect malgré son jeune âge. Rejoindre cette division spécialisée dans l'enquête et dont la réputation n'était plus à faire l'avait empli d'une joie immense et d'une forte détermination. Il n'avait eu de cesse de désirer s'améliorer depuis et avait pris ses fonctions avec un sérieux que beaucoup jugeait admirable. Sa fierté ainsi satisfaite, il lui avait été d'autant plus facile de s'occuper de la division pour soulager un Capitaine écroulé de devoirs et une vice-capitaine bien ****trop souvent frivole qui avait le mérite de soutenir les troupes de par sa bonne humeur. **

** Pour rien au monde, Shin'ji n'aurait désiré être muté. On pouvait bien lui proposer un poste ****supérieur, ses habitudes étaient encrées parmi ses bâtiments à l'ambiance studieuse mais ****profondément chaleureuse. Il s'y sentait chez lui depuis le premier jour et comptait bien y passer le restant de son existence de Shinigami. **

**"Le sort était bon Bukiyou-san. La prochaine fois veille à prendre moins de temps pour l'ajuster. Dans un combat contre un adversaire de force physique plus importante que la vôtre, votre atout majeur sera votre vitesse d'action, c'est valable pour chacun d'entre vous !**

**_Oui !"**

** Shin'ji hocha la tête satisfait à la réponse unie des officiers qui s'entraînaient sous sa tutelle ce matin. Il avait pris rapidement goût à cette tâche qui lui permettait d'être le témoin même de la progression des troupes tout en s'améliorant lui-même face à des adversaires qui pouvaient se révéler fort ingénieux. Faisant signe au second rang de s'avancer sur la terrasse, son regard balaya les différents visages dont il connaissait l'identité par coeur et les performances dont ils faisaient preuve. **

** Levant la main, il attendit quelques instants pour lancer le signal alors que dans un ensemble assez coordonné les officiers récitaient leurs incantations pour produire leur sort de Hadô. A plusieurs dizaines de mètres plus loin, les cibles se dressaient en tant que leur objectif et alors que le nuage causé par l'explosion commune se dissipait, Shin'ji dénota avec satisfaction que pas une n'avait échappé à l'attaque. Satisfait il eut un hochement de tête à l'adresse du groupe. **

**"Préparez une nouvelle vague, je vous autorise à choisir le sort que vous utiliserez pour peu que vous le faites sans incantation. Respectez les distances de sécurité. Nous terminerons sur ce dernier exercice pour aujourd'hui.**

**_Bien !**

**_Miwaku-san ?"**

** Le regard teinté cerise se porta sur la plus jeune recrue de cette année, Mouretsu-kun, dont l'art du Kidô en avait ébloui plus d'un. N'attendant même pas la question du garçon qu'il connaissait déjà d'avance à force d'habitude, il acquiesça :**

**"Le terrain t'es tout acquis pour les prochaines heures. Mis à part quelques autres acharnés, il ne devrait pas y avoir de nouvelle session d'entraînement ici pour la journée. **

**_Le groupe six ne l'avait pas réservé pour le début d'après-midi ? **

**_Ils ont été appelés pour apporter leur aide à la reconstruction des bâtiments administratifs de la Première. Les dégâts qu'a entraîné la zone d'inversion temporelle entre le Seireitei et Karakura ont été plus importants que ne l'avait prévu les Capitaines. Nous devons profiter de la fuite d'Aizen pour nous renforcer. **

**C'est pour cela que j'attends un maximum d'implication de votre part ! Nous avons traversé une crise importante qui peut se reproduire en tout temps. Profitons de cette trêve pour reconstruire et gagner en force. Me suis-je fait comprendre ? **

**_Oui, Miwaku-san.**

**_Bien sûr... La division repose sur nous tous. Nous n'avons pas le droit de flancher !"**

** Le quatrième Siège eut un sourire devant la détermination qu'il lisait clairement sur les visages des différents Shinigamis. Il était plus que satisfait de l'entente qui régnait entre les différents combattants et le soutien mutuel qu'ils s'apportaient. En cette époque de trouble, les divisions aussi soudées se comptaient à peine sur les doigts d'une main. Beaucoup avait souffert de la trahison de leur Capitaine et peu parvenaient à retrouver des bases solides. La Cinquième notamment demeurait profondément touchée et ne pouvait compter sur sa vice-capitaine dont la santé se fragilisait au fil des jours. **

** Quoique l'on puisse penser, la fuite d'Aizen n'avait pas changé les choses. Cela ne faisait que quelques jours que le Seireitei se redressait véritablement de la chute qu'il venait de subir. Mais Shin'ji demeurait réaliste: il faudrait encore plusieurs années pour que réellement, tout reprenne son état initial. Cependant pour cela, ils devraient d'abord retrouver Aizen et mettrent fin une bonne fois pour toute au désequilibre qu'il avait engendré. **

_Un lieu _

_En chacun d'entre nous. _

_Echo lointain d'une terre,_

_Un rien fait de tout._

**"Miwaku-san, je reprends la direction de l'entraînement. Hitsugaya Taïcho désire te voir maintenant."**

** Shin'ji fronça des sourcils devant l'expression fermée qu'aborait Obi-san, troisième Siège de la division. La jeune femme aussi brune que lui, à la silhouette droite, campée avec toujours autant de fermeté sur ses jambes, était connue pour son respect des règles et de la bienscéance. D'une autorité qui n'était plus à prouver, ses qualités de réflexion en faisaient une enquêtrice de talent certain, nécessaire aux différentes missions. A l'image de leur Capitaine, elle se consacrait toute entière à son travail et n'était satisfaite que lorsqu'elle l'estimait correctement réalisé. Une perfectionniste qui en avait fait voir à ses troupes mais dont l'altrsuime s'était assuré une fidélité et un dévouement sans borne : la représentation même de la femme manipulatrice par excellence qui parvenait à se faire pardonner d'un sourire ; frustrant.**

**"Maintenant ? **

**_Tu devines bien que c'est de la plus grande importance. Je suis chargée d'une mission de repérage au Hueco Mondo pour plusieurs jours à partir de demain, nous espérons y retrouver des traces d'Aizen. Je ne suis donc pas disponible pour cette mission. Le Capitaine ne m'en a pas dit plus si ce n'est de t'en avertir. **

**_Vraiment ? **

**_Je crains des complications. Fais attention à toi Miwaku-san. En mon absence tu es le plus à même de gérer nos troupes, exceptés Hitsugaya Taïcho et Matsumoto-san bien entendu. Il ne faudrait pas que l'unité de notre division flanche pour un échec de ta part."**

** Obi-san avait parlé tout en portant son attention sur les officiers s'entraînant avec une ardeur qui faisait plaisir à voir. Surprenant une certaine inquiétude dans le regard de sa supérieure, Shin'ji eut un sourire rassurant tout en haussant les épaules.**

**"Je serai bien le dernier à souhaiter cela pour nous. Si le Capitaine confie cette mission à un quatrième Siège c'est qu'elle est à ma portée... **

**_Je crains malheureusement qu'il n'ait personne d'autre de disponible, avec cette fuite d'Aizen nos éléments sont souvent réclamés pour de longues enquêtes. Les membres de la Deuxième division sont eux aussi dépassés d'ailleurs. Je ne crois pas qu'il s'agisse d'une enquête de second ordre, ce n'est qu'une impression. Après tous ces événements, nous en oublions qu'il existe des problèmes tout aussi inquiétants qu'Aizen...**

**_Je sais, je ferai attention. Je comprends ton soucis mais nous ne pouvons rien y faire. Les choses se rétabliront avec le temps. "**

** La jeune posa un regard étonnamment clair sur lui pour hocher la tête. **

**"Soit, je compte sur toi. Assura t-elle. Mais ne fais pas attendre plus le Capitaine, je m'occupe du reste. **

**_Bien... Je ne crois pas que nous nous croiserons de nouveau avant demain, alors bonne chance !**

**_Merci. La pareille à toi aussi."**

** Shin'ji répondit au sourire moqueur de la jeune femme par un geste de tête, ne relevant pas, pour se détourner et se diriger sans plus attendre vers les quartiers d'Hitsugaya Taïcho. L'inquiétude d'Obi-san l'ennuyait quelque peu. La jeune femme se trompait rarement quant à ses intuitons, puisque purement féminines, et l'idée d'une mission ardue en cette période ne l'enchantait pas réellement. Il espérait pouvoir profiter quelque peu de la trêve, mais la troisième Siège avait raison : le Seireitei comptait bien d'autres ennuis qu'Aizen lui-même. Ce dernier avait peut être fuit, le reste demeurait, indépendant du contrôle immense de l'ancien Capitaine. **

_Un lieu_

_Loin de tout,_

_Là où les seules choses à faire_

_Seraient mes rêves fous._

** Il annonça son arrivée pour pénétrer dans la pièce suite à l'autorisation du jeune Capitaine. Ne s'étonnant même plus de la chaise vide à cette heure-ci au bureau de leur vice-capitaine, il s'avança jusqu'à celui d'Hitsugaya-san. Le jeune Shinigami s'afférait comme à son habitude, abandonnant ses précédentes tâches pour s'emparer d'un dossier spécifique après lui avoir jeté un coup d'oeil bref. Feuilletant les quelques papiers qui s'y trouvaient d'une blancheur un peu trop immaculée pour que cela soit bon signe, il eut un froncement de sourcils. **

** Cette réaction de la part de son Capitaine ne rassura pas Shin'ji. L'inquiétude était clairement lisible sur le visage plutôt fermé d'Hitsugaya-san et le peu d'éléments qui semblaient avoir été relevés sur les feuillets le confortait quant à l'idée d'une mission difficile. Prenant son mal en patience, il attendit que le jeune Shinigami ne termine sa lecture silencieuse pour finalement relever les yeux vers lui. **

**"Cela sera difficile Miwaku."**

** Tiens, comme par hasard. **

**"Tout le problème vient de notre manque d'éléments quant à cette affaire qui est passée inaperçue avec le problème Aizen. Nous n'avons aucun suspect, ni aucune piste. Juste le lieu de trois meurtres commis il y a respectivement vingt, seize et six jours sur les personnes Okane Kotae, Shakui Gimu ainsi qu'Hinoto Jikaku.**

**_Ce sont... Balbutia Shin'ji.**

**_...des membres des familles Okane, Shakui et Hinoto appartenant à la noblesse. De tels crimes commis à si peu de jours d'intervalles ne peuvent qu'être soupçonnés d'être en relation les uns avec les autres. De plus, concernant une telle caste, il y a raison de craindre des assassinats et une nouvelle victime d'ici les prochains jours. Si ce n'est plus...**

**_Nous n'avons réellement aucune information quant aux coupables ? **

**_Non, l'inspection des lieux a été menée de manière décousue et ce dossier patientait depuis quelque temps dans l'attente d'une réponse. Il le serait demeuré sans le soudain intérêt de Matsumoto quant au tri de ses papiers... **

**_Et les reponsables n'auraient pas profité de l'agitation de ces dernières semaines pour passer inaperçus justement ?"**

** Le jeune Capitaine ayant décoché un regard sombre à la chaise vide de sa vice-capitaine reporta son attention sur lui pour hocher la tête, pensif. **

**"C'est bien possible. Je n'y avais pas pensé jusqu'ici. Notre attention entièrement concentrée sur Aizen, cela était une belle opportunité de disparaître que d'agir lors des périodes les plus troubles. C'est d'autant plus inquiétant car cela confirme la thèse d'assassinats soigneusement préparés envers ces familles nobles..."**

** Shin'ji fronça des sourcils. **

**"Le travail est soigneux ?**

**_Oui."**

** Hitsugaya-san porta sur lui un regard indescriptible pour poser ses coudes sur son bureau, le scruptant avec attention, comme attendant une réaction de sa part. Se laissant le temps de la réflexion, le quatrième Siège finit par écarquiller les yeux alors qu'un sourire satisfait étirait les lèvres de son Capitaine.**

**"N-non !**

**_Je le crains malheureusement. **

**_La Seconde division se débarrassant de membres de noblesse ? Pour quels objectifs ? **

**_C'est une possibilité qu'il ne faut pas repousser hâtivement. Mais ces meurtres sont commis avec une précision et un doigté excellent : aucune effusion inutile de sang, ni de remous parmi les gardes. Personne n'a jamais rien entendu ni vu. Mis à part les membres du Keigun, peu de Shinigamis seraient capables d'un tel travail. Nous sommes des guerriers, pas des assassins. **

**_Le Capitaine Soi-Fon serait au courant ?**

**_J'aimerais pouvoir démentir tes propos. Néanmoins il est possible que de nouveaux objectifs motivent les forces spéciales. Si tel est le cas, je n'ai aucune idée quant à une explication valable."**

** Shin'ji hocha machinalement la tête. Cette mission se révélait bien pire que ces prévisions ne l'envisageaient. Amener à soupçonner ainsi un Capitaine et ses troupes n'étaient pas dans ses fonctions habituelles et ce qu'il avait d'expérience. Ce genre d'affaires ne devrait pas même concerner le dirigeant d'une division seulement, mais plusieurs d'entres eux. **

** Comme percevant son trouble et son inquiétude, Hitsugaya-san reprit :**

**"Avec l'absence d'Obi-san, je ne peux malheureusement que compter sur toi. De plus, tant que la Seconde division ne sera pas écartée de la liste des suspects, je ne pourrais pas en faire part lors des réunions. C'est pourquoi il va nous falloir des pistes, et rapidement. De mon côté je vais mener aussi mes recherches... Nous mettrons en commun ce qui en résultera. Cette enquête a bien trop mal débutée pour que je puisse l'amener à être débattue maintenant. Nous avons perdu du temps qu'il va falloir rattraper, le plus tôt possible. **

**_Oui. **

**_Je souhaiterais que tu commences par retourner sur les lieux. Une nouvelle inspection serait la bienvenue, en espérant qu'il y ait des restes pour les deux premiers crimes. Bien entendu, il te faudra interroger les membres de familles et personnel. Tout doit être pris en note et rapporté pour cette affaire. La plus petite des précisions est un atout, soit aucune négligence dans ce travail. Entendu ? **

**_Compris. Je fouinerai autant que possible."**

** Hitsugaya-san eut une grimace mais ne releva pas. Se replongeant un instant dans le dossier, il vérifia qu'il n'avait oublié aucun élément dont informer son quatrième Siège lorsque la voix de ce dernier le tira de sa recherche : **

**"Taïcho...**

**_Hm ? **

**_Il y a une autre possibilité quant aux suspects. **

**_Il y a toujours d'autres possibilités... Continue. **

**_Hem, oui. Ces assassins que nous recherchons, excluant la Seconde division, ne peuvent appartenir apparemment aux troupes du Seireitei ? **

**_Apparemment, en effet. **

**_A ce moment-là, il est possible d'émettre l'hypothèse d'un groupe extérieur spécialisé dans les assassinats et non déclaré à la Soul Society."**

** Pas une seule fois son Capitaine n'avait levé les yeux vers lui, cependant au fur et à mesure de ses paroles, il semblait à Shin'ji que le sourire du Shinigami s'était progressivement étiré. Finalement il leva la tête, ne dissimulant plus la fierté lisible sur son visage alors qu'il acquiesçait à sa théorie, satisfait du raisonnement que Shin'ji venait d'émettre. **

**"C'est possible. Et tout aussi inquiétant que la piste de la Seconde division. L'existence d'une telle unité en-dehors de nos murs et pourtant capable de parvenir jusqu'ici pour assassiner de hauts membres, représente une menace pour nous. S'ils sont ainsi capables de traverser les défenses de ces familles nobles, il leur sera possible de parvenir jusqu'à des cibles telles que les Sièges de la Chambre des 46.**

**_Ce ne sera pas une grande perte..."**

** Shin'ji n'avait pu retenir cette remarque envers la haute institution du Seireitei qui, à ses yeux, abusait de ses pouvoirs pour prendre de mauvaises décisions sans appel possible. Ayant lui-même fait les frais de la froide autorité des Sièges, son Capitaine se contenta de lui adresser un signe de retenue pour le reprendre. **

**"Certes. Cependant nous ne pouvons permettre que de nouveaux troubles tels que ceux créés par Aizen se renouvellent. Tout avait commencé par l'assassinat de la Chambre des 46 et bien que nous ne savons pas si elle se trouve sur la liste des objectifs de nos coupables, nous nous devons d'être en mesure de la protéger. De plus la haute-noblesse peut elle aussi devenir un de leurs objectifs.**

**Soit il faut des preuves, et le plus rapidement possible. Ce qui revient à commencer tes recherches aujourd'hui même. Je chargerai Kokichiro de tes tâches habituelles lors de tes absences, notamment de l'entraînement. Des questions ?**

**_Oui. Dois-je compter Shihoin Yoruichi parmi les suspects ?"**

** Hitsugaya-san s'immobilisa dans ses actions pour lui lancer un regard indéchiffrable sans pour autnat lui répondre. Se reprenant alors, il termina d'appliquer sa signature dans le dossier en tant que responsable pour lui tendre le document et conclure simplement : **

**"Fais-le nécessaire."**

** Shin'ji acquiesça. **

_Un lieu,_

_Mon havre lorsque parfois_

_Ce goût sur ma langue, amer_

_Ne pars pas. _

_**[22 - Going home]**_

**---**

** Ichigo écoutait d'une oreille distraite le vacarme se déroulant sous ses pieds. Percevant vaguement les cris enfiévrés de son imbécile de père et ceux autoritaires de Karin, il n'avait aucune difficulté quant à imaginer la scène se déroulant dans le salon. A la fois rassuré et fatigué de voir que certaines choses ne changeraient pas que la Terre s'écroule ou non, il se laissa porter jusqu'à son lit pour s'y allonger. Passant ses bras sous sa nuque, il leva alors les yeux vers le plafond et y perdit son regard. **

** Cela faisait désormais plusieurs jours qu'Aizen leur avait filé entre les doigts pour le Hueco Mondo, abandonnant derrière lui Gin et Tousen. Une telle réaction de sa part n'avait surpris d'ailleurs personne, lui-même avouait avec aisance qu'il n'avait de considération pour personne. Laisser ses deux partenaires aux mains de la Soul Society ne le dérangeait en rien, tant que lui pouvait jouir de sa liberté. Sûrement qu'à l'heure actuelle, il ne songeait qu'à étendre sa "puissance divine", bien qu'il soit désormais seul et délaissé de toute défense. Il n'en demeurait pas moins faible et Ichigo était suffisamment honnête avec lui-même pour savoir qu'il redoutait leur combat. Ce combat pour lequel tout le monde croyait en lui, à sa victoire sur l'ancien Capitaine. Décevoir, il le craignait certainement, mais il redoutait davantage encore l'emprise de Shirosaki sur son être. **

** Il avait perdu une partie de son contrôle face à Ulquiorra. L'appel d'Inoue, son désespoir, il avait réagi aux pleurs de son amie par instinct, forçant son corps par l'esprit à se relever pour vaincre. Pour cela il avait dû faire le sacrifice de sa place et le Hollow l'avait possédé plus profondément que toutes les fois précédentes. Il ressentait encore les cicatrices que ce choix avait causé à son âme et cette part sombre de lui dont la force l'inquiétait. **

** Cela ne faisait que quelques minutes qu'il s'était résolu à se perdre définitivement un moment ou à un autre, lorsque sa faiblesse serait trop importante. Savoir désormais que Shirosaki parviendrait bientôt à le faire plier ne le terrifiait plus. Il ne pouvait plus rien contre son Hollow dont la puissance le dépassait. Il craignait simplement de ne pas pouvoir vaincre Aizen à temps ou de blesser d'autres personnes lorsqu'il perdrait véritablement tout contrôle. **

** Et il ne pouvait pas accepter cela. **

_Le lendemain que l'on m'accordera_

_Sera t-il le dernier ? _

**"Ichigo ?"**

** D'un geste las il se redressa alors que Rukia se glissait par l'embrasure de la porte. La jeune Shinigami l'avait accompagné lorsqu'il était rentré dans le monde réel retrouver sa famille. Après tout, sa mission à Karakura n'était toujours pas clôturée et il la soupçonnait d'apprécier un peu trop pour son bien ce monde et ceux qui le peuplaient. Il espérait simplement qu'elle ne ressortirait pas blessée d'une telle attirance envers les vivants, ce qu'elle n'était plus et ne serait jamais. **

**"Encore une dispute ? L'interrogea t-il.**

**_Encore une déprime ?"**

** Se renfrognant au ton blasé de la jeune fille, il se recoucha pour lui tourner le dos, faisant face à sa fenêtre ouverte -une habitude qu'il avait prise depuis les visites renouvelées de certains Shinigamis. Il crut percevoir un soupir las de sa part suivit d'un court instant de silence avant qu'un poids nouveau ne se fasse ressentir à ses côtés. Conscient qu'elle venait de s'allonger sur le lit à son tour, il ne fit aucun mouvement qui aurait pu la gêner et se contenta d'un bref coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule. **

**"Aizen ? Défaite ? Hollow ? Autre ? Questionna t-elle d'une voix neutre. **

**_Hollow..."**

** Elle le scrupta un long instant pour passer elle aussi ses mains sous sa nuque. N'ajoutant rien, ils restèrent simplement ainsi, ne remarquant même pas que les voix du salon s'étaient finalement tues. Ils appréciaient simplement ce calme qui leur avait manqué ces derniers temps plus que toute autre chose. Rester ainsi, à ne rien faire, sans que personne n'attende quoi que ce soit de vous, pas de délai ni d'horaires, juste la vie entière... Sans se poser de question, ils profitaient de la pause, une petite pensée aux autres qui demeuraient à la Soul Society dont le réaménagement venait de commencer... Quelques Capitaines qui devaient se noyer sous les papiers administratifs, vice-capitaines en manque de sommeil, Vizards qui renouaient avec leur passé, blessés...Morts. **

** A tous ceux qui l'avaient soutenu, cette seconde famille des plus invraisemblables à laquelle appartenait désormais Ichigo et dont il n'était plus certain de pouvoir un jour se séparer. Non surement, parce qu'il avait fallu qu'il s'habitue trop vite, trop aisément à ce monde et ses habitudes, ses règles un peu plus difficilement... Mais il avait aimé ces lieux aux murs blancs, dallage gris et toitures claires où il lui semblait avoir retrouvé une part de lui, où il se sentait bien et entier sans concession. Ces endroits aux rencontres étonnantes, ces personnes si différentes de lui qui l'avaient finalement accepté, avec qui il nouait de nouvelles amitiés qui lui tenaient à coeur ; ces liens précieux qui lui avaient permis de conserver une petite place là-bas. **

** Pour lui. **

_Aurais-je ce droit _

_De continuer ? _

** Il eut un sourire pour remarquer qu'il s'était retourné inconsciemment vers Rukia. La jeune brune lui répondit d'un simple haussement de sourcil mais ses yeux nuits brillants parlaient pour elle-même. Toujours dans ce silence parfait et apaisant qui voyait tant de mots s'échanger sans qu'aucun d'eux ne viennent le troubler, ils se comprenaient du regard, ne désirant pas briser leur quiétude. Ce ne fut que lorsque le repas fut servi et que Yuzu les appela qu'ils se décidèrent à reprendre le cours de la vie. **

** Juste un arrêt... **

_Je ne sais pas._

_Je veux juste profiter de ce que j'ai._

**---**

J'ai rêvé d'un lieu loin de tout

Où je serai demeuré hors de leur portée.

De ce monde en chacun de nous,

Et le mien, celui de ma liberté.

J'ai rêvé d'une main qu'un jour on me tendrait,

De ce regard confiant qu'on m'aurait accordé.

De la compassion, de la pitié…

Peu importe.

Quelqu'un venu pour me chercher.

Emmenez-moi en ces terres songées.

Apprenez moi à respirer.

_D._

_**[D. Theme : 17 – Soundscape to ardor (OST 3)]**_

_**

* * *

**_

_Quelques petites notes : Disclaimer Tite Kubo. (Miwaku Shin'ji, Den, autres personnages inventés - Xunaly)_

_Une sorte de petit défi pour moi avec un personnage principal entièrement créé. Je sais bien que ce genre de fictions n'est pas trop prisée, tant pis. Histoire destinée à être assez courte, intrigue plutôt simple. Juste de l'écriture lors de périodes de vide.  
Une suite irrégulière, disponible selon mon propre temps. _

_Merci d'avoir lu !  
_


	2. Ineptie

**Kagee**

**(Ombre chinoise)**

**

* * *

**

**---**

_**Inepsie  
**__**  
Le jour et le lendemain sont un rêve qui se meurt.  
Laisse-moi t'apprendre l'existence d'un univers  
Au-delà de l'éphémère,  
Souvenir de ces nuits passées  
A en parcourir les idées.**_

_**Il y a en toi un ailleurs,  
Qui t'a vu grandir peu à peu sous les lumières.  
De nouvelles terres  
Encore inexplorées,  
Qui n'ont pourtant pour toi aucun secret.**_

_**Dans le froid de ton âme se trouve un peu de bonheur  
De ce qui seul efface les colères,  
Les pleurs de ton rire amer.  
C'est bien au-loin de ces plaines enneigées  
Que le soleil viendra se lever.**_

_**Ne sois pas en retard pour voir arriver  
Un nouveau lendemain illuminé. **_

_Shin'ji_

**---**

Okane Kotae fit coulisser le panneau en papier de riz discrètement. La pièce quittée, elle s'avança dans l'étroit couloir plongé dans l'obscurité par l'heure tardive. Ces pas rapides la menèrent ainsi jusqu'aux étages supérieurs, sa chambre dans laquelle elle s'engouffra avec soulagement. Ainsi protégée du regard trop vif de son père, elle s'autorisa un soupir de dépit. Ses mains se resserrèrent sur elles-mêmes avec raideur alors qu'elle demeurait immobile, tendue par la colère. Toujours avec cette même retenue qu'on lui avait enseigné depuis le plus jeune âge et qu'elle ne s'autorisait pas à transgresser vingt ans plus tard.

Sa respiration faussement apaisée seule se faisait entendre dans la pièce vide qui ne lui avait jamais parue aussi froide. S'éloignant de la porte contre laquelle elle s'appuyait, ses doigts trouvèrent son obi, les liens de son vêtement pour l'abandonner au sol dans un son feutré de froissements. Délivrer son corps de ces harnachements qu'on lui imposait dans l'espoir de tirer le meilleur de lui, au risque de le fatiguer chaque jour davantage. Elle haïssait ces tenues lourdes et encombrantes qui lui empêchaient le moindre mouvement, la conditionnant à son statut de future épouse et mère.

Future épouse...

Kotae se glissa dans sa salle d'eau attenante, accrochant son reflet nu dans le miroir. Elle s'étonnait de sa propre silhouette et sa beauté rare, loin d'elle l'idée de la laideur. Mais cet atout était à ses yeux le pire des défauts. En étant belle, elle attirait davantage les hommes et accessoirement prétendants qui s'empressaient de la complimenter pensant s'attirer ainsi ses faveurs. Ils vantaient les mérites de sa peau albâtre, de la finesse de son menton, son cou long et gracieux, ses cils sombres et fournis, la clarté de son regard... Aucun d'eux n'aurait pensé un seul instant à faire l'éloge de son talent musical, un art que sa mère avait su lui faire aimer. Si ce n'est les distraire lors de quelconques ennuis, ils ne voyaient en cette connaissance aucun intérêt qui ne puisse faire leur propre honneur.

Et ce soir elle venait d'apprendre la décision de son père quant à la marier. Pas un seul instant il n'avait semblé s'intéresser à son jugement. La famille Okane gardait les anciennes traditions qu'elle conservait jalousement, ôtant le droit de parole aux femmes, méprisant leurs choix. Jamais Kotae n'avait autant admiré sa mère pour le courage et la patience dont elle faisait preuve, jusqu'à en adoucir le caractère autoritaire de son père. Cependant, elle n'espérait rien d'elle quant à le faire changer d'avis. A désormais vingt-trois ans, Kotae en tant qu'héritière du clan se devait d'assumer son statut et se lier à un homme qu'elle ne connaissait pas, qu'elle ne voulait pas connaître, qui ne la connaissait pas, qui ne voudrait jamais la connaître. De parfaits inconnus qu'ils demeureraient jusqu'à la mort de l'un, s'ignorant, dont le seul but commun serait un enfant avant de déserter chacun de leur côté dans l'espoir de trouver ce qu'on leur avait refusé.

Elle ne croyait pas en l'amour qui se construisait progressivement, au fil du temps. Pas lorsqu'on mariait deux êtres séparés de dix-huit ans pour l'honneur de la famille et les profits qui en résulteraient. Pas après toutes ces années d'enseignement limité aux travaux d'une maîtresse de maison et aux soins des enfants. Des enfants dont elle ne voulait pas, un serait déjà de trop. Elle refusait l'idée simple d'être enceinte, de voir son ventre s'arrondir, de sentir ce poids en plus pesé sur son corps, sentir cette vie à moitié inconnu installée en elle grandir peu à peu, la souffrance pour enfin expulser un parasite qu'elle ne pourrait chérir dont la seule valeur ne tiendra qu'au hasard.

_Ces années que tu passeras seul dans la lumière_

_Gâté comme un roi ou comme une reine. _

_Entouré et pourtant orphelin de père et mère,_

_Sans personne pour comprendre ta peine._

Méprisant l'habit de nuit déjà préparé par ses servantes, Kotae s'empara d'une simple veste de yukata dont le tissu fluide lui serait confortable pour dormir et s'en vêtit. Ainsi habillée en tout et pour tout, elle revient sur ses pas, dans sa chambre. S'approchant d'un panneau, elle fit glisser ce dernier pour sortir sur une petite terrasse extérieure à l'abri des regards. Elle était encadrée par de superbes cerisiers qui fleuriraient d'ici plusieurs mois, un spectacle qu'elle aimait beaucoup et dont elle ne se lassait jamais. Chaque année elle s'interrogeait quant à la beauté des fleurs auxquelles ont avait parfois osé la comparer, espérant toujours une floraison superbe qui saurait alléger les doutes de la vie quotidienne.

Pleine lune, ce soir.

L'astre était malheureusement à peine visible, dissimulé par d'épais nuages sombres qui voilaient les étoiles. Il pleuvrait peut être demain après une telle nuit d'encre, c'est à peine si elle distinguait les choses à plus de quelques mètres. Appréciant peu cette obscurité si profonde et le silence étrange qui régnait sur la propriété, elle rentra prestement avec une certaine inquiétude. Une intuition qui lui soufflait de ne pas trop tarder. S'autorisant une courte toilette du soir, elle ne sentit rassurée qu'en se glissant entre les draps de son fûton et plongea dans le sommeil sans résistance.

Elle ne se réveillerait jamais.

---

** Kansatsu considéra avec suspicion l'étrange comportement de l'homme qui venait de se présenter à la chambre de feu l'héritière. Cheveux bruns retenus en un chignon bas désordonné par un ruban blanc, yeux d'un écarlate sombre, le dénommé Miwaku Shin'ji, quatrième Siège de la Dixième division, avait pénétré dans la pièce sans hésitation pour en faire le tour, accompagnant ses déplacements d'étranges mouvements de sa main sur les différents ensembles des lieux demeurés comme tels à la mort de leur possesseur. **

** Fronçant des sourcils, Kansatsu reporta son attention sur le document officiel qu'il lui avait remis. La signature ne laissait place à aucun doute, l'homme avait bien l'autorisation de fouiller les appartements d'Okane Kotae pour recherche d'éléments d'enquête. Aussi étrange que fut son manège il n'avait pas le droit de le mettre à la porte avec perte et fracas. **

**"Pourquoi le Seireitei se décide t-il à se pencher de nouveau sur ce meurtre ? Cela fait désormais vingt jours qu'Okane-san est morte sans qu'aucune piste ne soit trouvée. Vous êtes en retard."**

** Shin'ji se redressa, délaissant son inspection minutieuse d'une étagère pour se tourner vers l'ancien garde personnel de l'héritière. Considérant le regard sombre du trentenaire d'expérience, il ne put réprimer un sourire froid à son adresse. **

**"La fuite d'Aizen nous a permis de retrouver ce dossier et de nous en charger. D'ailleurs, je suis très étonné du peu de conviction de la famille Okane en les enquêteurs du Seireitei, aucune réclamation n'a été faite quant à la reprise de ce dossier dans les plus brefs délais. Bien que leur héritière n'ait été tuée dans des circonstances mystérieuses...**

**_Que voulez-vous dire par là ?"**

** Shin'ji ignora le ton hargneux du garde pour passer une main au-dessus des couvertures. Les traces de reiatsu étaient bien trop faibles pour être identifiées. Comme il le craignait, le temps avait fait son oeuvre et effacé les indices. La pièce qui avait été rangée et nettoyée ne parlerait pas plus. Intérieurement, le Shinigami ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de s'étonner d'une telle réaction et soupçonnait une certaine dissimulation par la famille. **

**"Etiez-vous chargé de la surveillance d'Okane Kotae le soir où elle a été tuée ? **

**_Oui. En extérieur, je m'étais placée en sentinelle aux abords de sa chambre. Il s'agit de ma place habituelle.**

**_Okane Kotae s'est-elle comportée d'une manière qui différait des autres fois ? **

**_Non. Elle est rentrée un plus tard dans ses appartements, il me semble qu'Okane-sama tenait à avoir une discussion avec elle. Cependant elle a agit comme elle en avait l'habitude, elle est sortie sur sa terrasse comme chaque soir. **

**_Paraissait-elle préoccupée ? **

**_Je n'ai pu voir son visage de ma position. Elle n'est cependant pas restée longtemps dehors. Il me semble qu'elle avait peur...**

**_Précisez. Fit abruptement Shin'ji qui prenait en notes les propos de l'homme. **

**_Il faisait nuit noire. La lune était à peine visible derrière la couverture nuageuse. Okane-san n'aimait pas l'obscurité complète. Petite elle dormait souvent avec une lumière de chevet.**

**_Et vous n'avez strictement rien perçu ?**

**_Non. Rien. Je n'étais pas le seul dans le périmètre, nous étions cinq. **

**_Je ne remettais pas en cause vos capacités..."**

** Shin'ji tout en écrivant penché sur le bureau de l'héritière avait porté au garde quelques regards discrets, recherchant une quelconque trace de stress dans son comportement pouvant condamner ses propos. Cependant il semblait bien que l'homme ne lui mentait pas et l'air quelque peu naif qu'il avait arboré au souvenir de la victime enfant acheva de convaincre Shin'ji de sa franchise. **

**"Pensez-vous que l'assassin d'Okane Kotae soit passé par...?**

**_...l'intérieur ? Oui je le pense."**

** Shin'ji fronça des sourcils pour souligner cette dernière information. Si effectivement l'agresseur avait pénétré au préalable le domaine familiale pour parvenir jusqu'à la chambre, cela élargissait le champ des suspects potentiels à toutes les personnes présentes dans la maison ce soir-là.**

**"Soit. Soupçonnez-vous quelqu'un qui aurait pu désirer d'une manière ou d'une autre de mettre fin à la vie d'Okane Kotae ? **

**_Et bien... Hésita Kansatsu. Il se pourrait...**

**_Qui êtes-vous ?"**

** Le garde se stoppa brutalement dans sa déclaration à la voix forte et autoritaire qui venait de claquer. Ignorant sa frustration, Shin'ji se tourna pour faire face sans surprise au patriarche de la famille Okane. Ayant un salut respectueux pour l'homme d'apparence sec et droit, il répondit avec un sourire aimable :**

**"Miwaku Shin'ji, Dixième division et quatrième Siège. Je suis chargé de l'enquête quant à la mort de votre fille le 14 Août dernier. **

**_Il est trop tard désormais. Répliqua le dirigeant âgé d'une cinquantaine d'années en apparence. **

**_Je ne le crois pas et ne suis pas le seul. Votre garde a en sa possession une autorisation de fouilles quant à la chambre de votre fille."**

** Ignorant l'homme qui le fusillait du regard tout en s'emparant du document pour le parcourir à son tour, Shin'ji se détourna vers la pièce pour en refaire le tour, cherchant quelques traces de reiatsu plus propres que les autres. Il lui semblait bien que l'une des signatures énergétiques différaient quelque peu de celles des habitués autorisés à pénétrer dans les appartements d'Okane Kotae qui à force de vivre sous le même toit obtenaient une similitude. Elle était plus discrète, retenue avec une profondeur troublante. Néanmoins ce peu ne servait strictement à rien si ce n'est renforcer la thèse d'un assassin et non la trahison d'un membre du domaine. **

**"Que cherchiez-vous à obtenir en interrogeant ce garde ? **

**_De quoi deviez-vous vous entretenir avec votre fille le soir où elle est morte ? Répliqua Shin'ji les yeux posés sur un coin de la table basse.**

**_Cela ne vous regarde en rien.**

**_Libre à vous de garder le silence. Je ne ferai que vous suspecter davantage..."**

** Aucune trace. Cela ne l'étonnait pas. Un assassin capable de passer les défenses d'un domaine noble et le quitter sans se faire un seul instant repérer ne risquait pas de se cogner contre un meuble même plongé dans le noir total. Une telle maîtrise était admirable mais tout autant dangereuse et Shin'ji craignait de ne pas être en mesure de stopper le coupable seul et la Seconde division demeurant suspectée, il ne pouvait pas réclamer l'aide d'un de ses membres. **

**"Je lui avait annoncé ma décision quant à la marier à la fin de l'automne. Nous avions passé un accord entre la famille Hinoto et la nôtre pour unir nos deux héritiers."**

** Shin'ji se figea, percevant à peine l'exclamation surprise du garde.**

**"Hinoto ? Leur héritier est mort le 28 Août, il s'agit du troisième assassinat... Releva t-il finalement d'une voix blanche. **

**_Je le sais. Ma fille devait se marier avec lui, Hinoto Jikaku. **

**_Mais à ce moment-là, quel lien y avait-il entre eux deux et la deuxième victime : Shakui Gimu ? **

**_Strictement aucun. Nous n'avons pas de rapports avec la famille Shakui et leur fils."**

** Shin'ji fronça des sourcils. Du coin de l'œil il attrapa l'assurance du patriarche, une flamme tremblante dans le regard du garde... On lui mentait. Comme s'en doutait Hitsugaya Taïcho, les victimes étaient bien liées les unes aux autres et leur assassinat respectif dans un si court délai n'était en rien dû au hasard. **

**"Je vous remercie. Ces informations me sont précieuses."**

** Le dirigeant se contenta d'un hochement de tête poli. Aussi silencieux qu'il était, Shin'ji compris cependant à son regard qu'il ne parviendrait pas à interroger davantage le garde quant aux réels liens entre les familles Okane, Hinoto et Shakui. Assuré de ne pas obtenir davantage d'indices, il se cantonna à un dernier tour de pièce dans un soucis de détail pour quitter les lieux certain de ne pas y être reçu avant un long moment. **

** Il était désormais clair que les assassins n'agissaient pas de manière indéfinie. Leur objectif bien qu'il lui échappait, était mûrement réfléchi. Cependant, devait-il craindre de nouvelles victimes : d'autres personnes avaient-elles un rapport avec les trois morts et étaient-elles en danger actuellement ? De plus, la Seconde division avait-elle réellement une quelconque culpabilité dans cette histoire ? Quel pouvait bien être son motif pour s'intéresser ainsi aux affaires des nobles familles ? **

** Shin'ji appela à lui un papillon noir qui en quelques battements d'ailes, vint se poser sur ses doigts. Il était temps de prévenir son Capitaine. **

**---**

_Dans l'obscurité de la nuit _

_Le sang est d'encre noire._

_La fin d'une vie_

_N'est en rien synonyme d'espoir. _

J'ai cru à une trêve.

Un peu de calme enfin après la tempête.

Pourquoi ne pouvez-donc pas un seul instant m'oublier ? Rayer mon existence dans sa totalité. M'abandonner définitivement quelque part, peu importe où tant que loin de ce monde. Est-ce si dur de mettre fin à une vie si pitoyable que la mienne ?

Non je n'oublie pas, je suis votre précieux instrument. Celui qui se salit les mains à votre place, qui endosse les morts dont vous ne vous sentez pas un seul instant coupables. Mon avis, mes sentiments n'ont aucune importance dans votre admirable équation. Je suis celui à sacrifier, dont vous vous débarrasserez lorsqu'il faudra un coupable.

Je le sais, l'ai toujours su.

Bientôt je prendrai une nouvelle vie, un nouveau visage pour me souvenir, une nouvelle gorge à trancher. Ce geste, le seul que je sache faire. Travaillé jusqu'à l'exagération, jusqu'à ne plus former qu'une mécanique parfaite. Et cette envie de ne pas y parvenir, de ne plus savoir, de ne pas réussir ce que l'on m'impose. Que cet ordre soit le dernier...

Arrêtez-moi.

Que quelqu'un m'arrête. Que je me brise.

Je ne veux plus tuer.

---

_Qui es-tu ?_

_Où te caches-tu ?_

**"Soi Fon ne ferait jamais ça ! Et encore moins Yoruichi-san !**

**_Je n'en sais rien Kurosaki. Il n'y a aucune preuve qui contredise mon jugement ou ne l'affirme."**

** Ichigo considéra un instant le jeune Capitaine dont le visage préoccupé ne pouvait lui échapper. Le Shinigami remplaçant à "légère tendance" Vizard avait accueilli avec une certaine surprise Toshirô sur son rebord de fenêtre. Il avait crû ne pas voir une telle chose survenir avant un long moment et de nouveaux ennuis à la Soul Society. Cependant il semblait que les ennuis ne se faisaient pas autant attendre qu'on ne pouvait l'espérer. **

**"J'ai suivi les déplacements de quelques troupes sans relever de comportements inhabituels, vérifier les derniers rapports ainsi que la composition des équipes principales. Il n'y a rien d'étrange, cependant je ne peux pas me permettre de lever le soupçon pour une recherche à si petite échelle.**

**_Tu-tu as le droit de faire tout ça ? **

**_Non.**

**_Ah..."**

** Silence.**

**"Hé-ééé !! S'insurgea enfin le roux.**

**_Et tu veux que je fasse comment sinon ? **

**_Je dois reconnaître qu'en effet... Mais disons que c'est plutôt inhabituel de ta part...**

**_Une chose Kurosaki, quoi que tu puisses penser, tu ne me connais vraiment pas."**

** Ichigo considéra la mine sombre du Shinigami et la lueur inquiétante qui brillait dans son regard. Se contentant d'un petit rire nerveux pour toute réponse, il lança coup d'oeil en direction de la porte de sa chambre d'où était sortie Rukia depuis plusieurs dizaines de minutes pour les laisser discuter ensembles. Comme percevant son trouble le sourire du Capitaine s'étira.**

**"Du calme Kurosaki je ne mords pas. **

**_Tu ne me feras plus avaler ça ! **

**_Alors appelle-moi Hitsugaya Taïcho et je serai gentil...**

**_Ne t'approche pas !"**

** Le jeune Shinigami demeura ainsi un court instant avant de quitter son sourire moqueur pour un profond soupir de lassitude, reprenant son masque habituel. Ichigo ayant perçut ce changement soudain d'humeur fronça davantage des sourcils pour tenter maladroitement :**

**"Si tu es venu... Je peux peut être... Heu... T'aider ?**

**_Sincèrement je l'espérais. Mais maintenant que je suis ici, je ne sais pas ce que ta présence pourrais apporter de plus... J'ai déjà placé Miwaku sur ce dossier.**

**_Miwaku ? **

**_Miwaku Shin'ji, mon quatrième Siège. Je ne crois pas que tu l'ais croisé un jour.**

**_Non..."**

** Toshirô se fit à nouveau silencieux sous le regard impuissant d'Ichigo. Cette histoire d'assassinats était plus que troublante, d'autant plus qu'elle menait à soupçonner les membres de la Deuxième division qu'il ne pensait pas coupables. Il devait s'agir d'un groupe non déclaré qui s'était décidé à profiter des faiblesses du Seireitei pour agir. Il ne pensait pas que Soi Fon puisse s'attaquer ainsi à des familles nobles pour qui, il le savait de par Yoruichi, elle avait grand respect. A un moment si critique, il ne croyait plus en d'autres trahisons possibles dans l'enceinte du Seireitei. Ils étaient désormais trop soudés ensembles par les derniers événements survenus avec Aizen. Cela ne pouvait pas se répéter à nouveau.**

_Quelle volonté anime ta lame ?_

_Pour qui vibre ton âme ?_

**"Oh !"**

** L'exclamation surprise du garçon le tira de sa réflexion. Levant les yeux, il perçut une tâche sombre derrière la vitre de sa fenêtre alors que Toshirô se redressait pour lui ouvrir. Le papillon vola ainsi encore quelques instants pour finalement se poser sur la main du Capitaine qui écarquilla les yeux de surprise avant de reprendre une expression mortellement sérieuse. **

** Le message dura ainsi un long instant où Ichigo ne put que voir se froncer davantage les sourcils blancs chaque seconde, devinant ainsi que cela devait avoir un rapport avec les recherches de Toshirô.**

**"Miwaku a trouvé un lien entre deux des victimes... Il pense que la famille qu'il vient d'interroger dissimule volontairement des preuves quant à un rapport possible entre eux et le troisième mort. **

**_Un lien ? **

**_Okane Kotae et Hinoto Jikaku sont morts à quatorze jours d'intervalle. Ils sont tous deux les héritiers de leurs familles et devaient se marier fin automne. **

**_Encore ces histoires de mariages arrangés... C'est un truc tellement archaïque, dépassé... Maugréa Ichigo sous le regard adouci du Capitaine. **

**_C'est ainsi Kurosaki. Les familles de noblesse ont leurs propres règles concernant ces choses-là et nous n'y pouvons rien. **

**_Stupide... **

**_Dans tous les cas, cette union ne pouvait qu'arranger les Hinoto et Okane. Ils s'assuraient ainsi un nouveau pouvoir et une nouvelle aura politique. Et que se passe t-il lorsque les uns gagnent en force Kurosaki ? **

**_Heu... Et bien... Hem... "**

** Toshirô eut un soupir de découragement devant le peu de logique dont était capable le Shinigami remplaçant. Bien qu'il soit habitué au comportement fonceur du roux et donc peu prédestiné à la réflexion. Il en regrettait presque Miwaku qui savait se montrer éclairé dans ses hypothèses malgré qu'il soit passé à côté de quelque chose d'important qu'il était tant de soulever. **

**"Si cela arrive, les autres seront jaloux et désireront acquérir à leur tour plus de force ou les affaiblir. **

**_Alors ça veut dire que...? **

**_Cela veut tout simplement dire qu'avec un tel mariage les familles de noblesses ennemies ont un excellent alibi pour se débarrasser des deux héritiers. **

**_Mais que fait-on de celui assassiné entre temps ? **

**_Shakui Gimu ? **

**_Oui, Shaki machin. **

**_Shakui Gimu, Kurosaki. Je n'en sais rien pour l'instant."**

** Toshirô porta une main à son menton, le papillon battant faiblement des ailes dans son autre paume, attendant une réponse au message qu'il venait d'apporter. Le Shinigami se sentait ainsi soulagé de ces débuts d'explications qui, bien que confus, leur fournissaient de nouvelles pistes à explorer. Il était aussi rassuré de voir que les assassinats n'étaient pas dûs à la simple volonté créative de leurs auteurs mais pensés avec soin. Cela facilitait grandement leur tâche. **

**"Alors si nous récapitulons, la future mariée est morte la première. Puis l'héritier d'une autre famille qui aurait des liens cachés avec la première. Et enfin le marié. C'est trop bizarre comme situation. **

**_Plutôt en effet. Il y a forcément une explication logique à cela. **

**_Un amant secret ?"**

** Ichigo rosit de gêne devant le regard stupéfait que lui porta Toshirô. Passant une main dans sa nuque, il frotta cette dernière nerveusement tout en s'expliquant : **

**"C'est toujours ce genre d'histoires dans les séries télé..."**

** Le jeune Capitaine demeura un léger instant comme deux ronds de flancs avant de se reprendre tandis que le roux agitait les bras en mouvements désordonnés : **

**"Mais enfin c'est pas la peine d'y réfléchir ! C'est stupide comme proposition ! Vraiment stupide ! **

**_Très. Mais plausible après tout bien que tiré par les cheveux. Ou bien Shakui Gimu se trouvait être le second mari potentiel d'Okane Kotae ? Les assassins ont souhaité exterminer tout héritier possible de la puissance des deux familles ? Mais alors à ce moment-là pourquoi tuer les deux hommes alors qu'Okane Kotae était déjà morte ?**

**_Dans tous les cas ce serait les familles ennemies les coupables et non la Deuxième division !**

**_Est-ce du soulagement Kurosaki ? L'interrogea le jeune Capitaine d'un regard indescriptible.**

**_Heu...**

**_Désolé, mais des familles nobles sont encore moins en mesure de commettre de tels crimes. Elles ont forcément eu recours à des assassins pour cela. Qui sait, peut être qu'une forte somme peut détourner le plus vertueux des Hommes un court instant...**

**_Jamais ! **

**_Qu'en sais-tu Kurosaki ? Peux-tu m'assurer de la bonne foi de chacun des membres de la division ?"**

** Ichigo ne put que baisser la tête.**

**"Je vais demander à Miwaku d'interroger la famille Hinoto demain. Je m'occuperai de mon côté des Shakui... En fonction de ce que nous obtiendrons je préviendrais ou non les autres Capitaines et le Commandant. Alors gardes-ça pour toi s'il te plaît Kurosaki.**

**_Je viens !"**

** Toshirô s'immobilisa dans sa réponse silencieuse pour lui jeter un regard si peu étonné que cela vexa presque Ichigo. Puis haussant les épaules, le jeune Shinigami termina de communiquer ses propres réflexions et ordres à son quatrième Siège pour libérer le papillon de son emprise. **

**"Je suppose que je dois compter Kuchiki parmi les voyageurs ? **

**_Évidement ! Nii-sama est peut être en danger alors...**

**_Rukia... Cela t'arrive de ne pas écouter aux portes ?"**

** La jeune femme qui venait de pénétrer dans la chambre avec pertes et fracas eut le bon goût de paraître honteuse. Elle reprit cependant vite sa verve, répliquant d'un coup de poing bien placé dans le ventre d'Ichigo comme quoi il n'avait pas le droit de douter en elle pour se tourner vers un Toshirô blasé par tant d'effusions. **

**"Je viens !**

**_Soit. Nous partons dans quelques minutes, si vous avez des affaires à prendre..."**

** Rukia hocha la tête pour se glisser dans son placard et préparer son sac avec le barda qu'elle avait pris l'habitude de prendre sur elle au cours de ses voyages entre les mondes. Kurosaki se contenta d'attraper un Kon furieux de voir la jeune brune partir pour lui laisser son corps après moultes recommandations autoritaires sous les grimaces de l'âme de synthèse. Toshirô se contenta de les observer, vaguement ennuyé et jetant de tant à autres des coups d'œil par la fenêtre comme dans l'espoir d'y voir apparaître un quelconque indice qui lui permettrait d'établir une relation entre les trois victimes. **

** Ils partaient cinq minutes plus tard pour la Soul Society.**

**---**

La liberté est une flamme qui ne cesse de brûler.

Même enchaînée une âme désire se libérer.

Les prisons ne retiennent que nos corps,

Les esprits se jouent de leurs barreaux.

Un instant et à peine un effort

Sont seuls ce qu'il leur faut.

Le poids des devoirs peuvent bien m'ancrer au sol,

Les souffrances me faire courber le dos.

Je sais qu'il n'y a que par les mots

Que je m'envole.

_O. Kotae_

_**[Okane Kotae Theme : 06 – Diamond Dust (FILM2)]**_

_**

* * *

**_

_Quelques petites notes : Disclaimer Tite Kubo. (Miwaku Shin'ji, Den, autres personnages créés - Xunaly)_

_Aux quelques-uns qui trouveraient ici un peu d'intérêt.  
_


	3. Rédemption

**Kagee**

**(Ombre chinoise)**

**

* * *

**

**---**

_**Rédemption  
**_  
_**J'aurai voulu te dire que tout va bien.  
Comme chaque jour, chaque matin.  
Que ce n'est rien,  
Ce poids quelque part en moi.  
Que ça va toujours,  
Ne t'en inquiète pas.**_

_**Avec le sourire, tranquillement.  
Sans l'inquiétude de mes propres doutes.  
Vaillamment,  
Demeurer les pieds encrés dans la terre.  
Continuer à être là, sans faiblir.  
Sans ressentir ce désir  
D'au sol me laisser tomber.  
Enfin, pouvoir m'écrouler.  
Abandonner face à ce poids,  
Me perdre dans un oubli.  
M'en aller loin de tout ça,  
Dans la nuit.**_

_**Quelque part.**_

_**En un haut lieu où je n'aurais pas  
Ce goût de bile dans la gorge à chaque instant.  
Cette envie de le cracher sur le premier venu,  
Comme ça.  
Pour me libérer de moi-même,  
Évacuer ce fiel,  
Ce visage glacé d'effroi par mon propre affront.**_

_**Qu'on m'abandonne dans cet ailleurs,  
Mon utopie aux reflets du vainqueur.  
Apprenez-moi à vivre sans avoir l'impression  
De demeurer une exception. **_

_T._

**---**

La nuit est froide aujourd'hui.

L'hiver est à nos portes.

Il ne le connaîtra pas.

Si ce n'est le froid de la mort dont mon cœur est glacé.

La lune n'est pas voilée ce soir et éclaire les lieux d'une faible lueur. Cela n'a pas grand importance pour moi. L'obscurité ne m'est pas propice : j'ai peur du noir. Et même ainsi devinable ma silhouette n'est qu'un souvenir fugace. Depuis que je suis né j'ai su me faire oublier de tous. Je sais m'effacer pour ne plus laisser qu'une trace d'énergie abstraite et plus faible qu'un parfum. Insondable, invisible, façonné par mes devoirs et obligations sans que rien ne puisse m'arrêter et leurs défenses maladroites ne peuvent que me faire rire de pitié. Ainsi personne ne sera t-il capable de m'arrêter ?

Je le crains.

D'un bond souple je traverse une nouvelle enceinte de l'immense propriété. Plus silencieux qu'un souffle, ma silhouette se glisse parmi les ombres, se faufile à terre avec l'habileté d'un serpent. Je glisse, me confonds avec le monde entier. Véritable ombre dans mon art. Mes sauts sont efficaces et discrets. Mes pas assurés et indétectables. Mes gestes précis et maîtrisés. Le résultat d'années d'entraînement pour n'en devenir que chaque jour plus méprisable et inutile. Ma force.

Le garde ferme les yeux. Un bâillement qu'il étouffe et ne fait que me faciliter les choses. Ce n'est que trop tard lorsqu'il retrouve sa pleine attention, le panneau a déjà coulissé dans mon dos alors que je m'avance parmi la suite du patriarche actuel de cette famille puissante. Marié à une femme que l'on dit stérile, il n'a pas d'enfants. Pas d'héritiers potentiels pour le contrôle puissant dont bénéficie ce domaine dont je m'apprête à briser les bases. Pour eux. Par ordre.

En ai-je envie ?

Je n'ai pas droit à cette question.

_Dans une autre vie,_

_Aurait-elle était plus belle ? _

_Où ne suis je destiné qu'à celles_

_Teintées de noir et gris ?_

La chambre est silencieuse lorsque j'y entre. Mon regard accroche cependant immédiatement la silhouette dressée devant la fenêtre et qui semble contempler le ciel particulièrement étoilé. Une seconde forme se trouve déjà allongée, sans aucun intérêt puisque féminine et endormie. Il ne m'est pas difficile d'y voir la femme de ma cible. Je n'ai rien qui la concerne.

Il n'y a que lui qui mourra ce soir. Auprès duquel je m'approche sans nervosité. J'ai confiance en mes capacités, je connais leurs limites et je sais que ce soir, bien qu'éveillé, ma lame frappera avec précision sa carotide, que je verrais le sang un peu plus rouge sous la lueur de la lune...

Mon fourreau libère l'instrument dans un silence complet. Pas un seul tintement pour le fer généreusement travaillé, lisse dans le but d'être plus discret qu'un battement de cils. Pas un seul souffle d'air alors que mon poignet effectue un arc de cercle à la précision taillée par l'habitude.

Juste un souffle alors.

Le mien.

Un frémissement, se retourne t-il ?

Le bruit de la chair qui s'ouvre, son ultime hoquet étouffé sous mon gant, le poids de son corps mort qui s'écroule sur le mien et que j'accompagne au sol d'un mouvement leste. Pas un seul instant la silhouette couchée sous les draps n'a bougé et sa respiration calme me parvient étrangement bruyante. Un rappel, je dois partir d'ici maintenant. Ne pas m'attarder entre ces murs ; et la porte donnant sur l'extérieur me guide.

Un bond seul et je m'enfonce dans l'ombre. Disparais dans le vide aux yeux de tous abandonnant derrière moi un cadavre au sol que la femme ne découvrirait que de nombreuses heures plus tard pour crier...

...à l'assassin.

---

** Toshirô travaillait toujours de bonne heure à son bureau. Une habitude qu'il avait prise de préférence à ne le quitter que tard dans la soirée. Le jeune Capitaine se sentait ainsi plus enclin aux dossiers administratifs au lever du soleil, profitant notamment de la fraîcheur matinale lors des périodes de plus fortes températures. Ce qu'il ne craignait d'ailleurs pas en ce moment, attendant patiemment le temps idéal pour monnayer une belle chute de neige à Hyourinmarû. Peut être alors se permettrait-il une journée de repos, passée au-dehors. Une rareté pour l'assidu au travail qu'il était. Mais quoique puissent prétendre les rumeurs, il n'effectuait pas ces tâches avec davantage de motivation que les autres Capitaines, il savait simplement mettre ses envies de côté pour assurer les poids de sa charge. Ce dont tous les autres dirigeants du Seireitei ne pouvaient se vanter ; à noter d'ailleurs un certain retard au niveau des apports de la Huitième division...**

**"Hitsugaya Taïcho !"**

** Le Shinigami ne sembla pas un seul instant surpris de voir débarquer avec autant de soudaineté un messager du Seireitei. Grattant ses feuilles avec la même concentration, il ne leva même pas la tête vers ce dernier qu'il avait senti pénétrer dans le périmètre de ses bureaux, l'enjoignant de continuer d'un geste vague de la main. **

**"Nouveau meurtre sur la personne de Natsu Rido, héritier de la sérénissime famille Natsu !**

**_Comment ?"**

** Cette fois Toshirô avait abandonné ses dossiers pour écarquiller des yeux, son attention tournée vers l'homme masqué qui confirma sa déclaration d'un bref hochement de tête pour préciser davantage : **

**"Sa femme vient de découvrir son corps. Il aurait été tué dans la nuit. Aucun mouvement suspect n'a été relevé par les gardes. **

**_La défense des Natsu a été passée sans aucun éclat ?**

**_Oui. Pas le moindre."**

** Abandonnant là son travail relégué au second plan, le jeune Capitaine s'empara d'un geste un peu maladroit de son Zanpakutô tout en quittant son siège pour se précipiter à la porte non sans ordonner au messager : **

**"Prévenez Miwaku, au bâtiment des dortoirs, ainsi que Kurosaki Ichigo à la Treizième. Qu'ils me retrouvent tous deux sur les lieux, je compte sur vous pour les guider. Ah ! Et si une certaine Rukia désire venir aussi, c'est d'accord. Je me rends immédiatement chez les Natsu !**

**_Oui Taïcho !"**

** Ne s'attardant pas davantage, Toshirô s'élança bientôt en direction des quartiers nobles et notament de l'immense domaine de la famille Natsu, l'une des plus puissantes de la basse-noblesse. Ce dernier point soulignait la connaissance dont avait fait preuve les coupables pour parvenir à se jouer des défenses d'un clan si important qui ne devaient pas manquer. Il n'était plus question de remettre en doute le statut d'assassins de ces personnes qui profitaient de la nuit pour éradiquer ainsi les héritiers de familles nobles. Leur objectif par cette nouvelle victime se précisait ainsi : ils cherchaient à gagner en puissance pour briser le pouvoir de nobles en tuant leur héritier. Mais à quelle fin précise ? Et la Deuxième division avait-elle vraiment un lien avec ces faits ? Et quels rapports pouvaient-ils exister entre les Natsu et les trois autres familles des précédentes victimes ?**

_La nuit ainsi apportée s'est répandue_

_Atténuant jusqu'à mes pensées. _

_Je suis perdu,_

_Saurais-je m'éclairer ?_

**"Hitsugaya Toshirô, Capitaine de la Dixième division. Je suis chargé d'une enquête quant à la mort de votre époux. Je souhaiterai voir les lieux...**

**_Oui, je comprends."**

** Le murmure de la veuve avait été plus tenu qu'un souffle. Le visage blanc et les yeux rougis par les larmes, cheveux défaits et tenue peu soignée, jusqu'au reiatsu perturbé, sans hésitation le jeune Capitaine raya la femme de Natsu Rido des coupables possibles. Elle était le type même d'épouse obligée qui avait su se faire aimante et douce envers son mari. Un mari qui l'avait défendu lors du scandale sur sa non-capacité à porter un enfant, Toshirô en avait brièvement entendu parlé il y avait désormais plusieurs mois.**

**"On m'a appris que vous dormiez hier soir...**

**_Oui... Je dormais en toute quiétude alors que pendant ce temps-là, on assassinait mon mari à trois mètres de là... Je dormais, et pas un seul instant je ne me suis éveillée. **

**_Avez-vous le sommeil lourd habituellement ? L'interrogea le jeune Shinigami, faisant abstraction de la culpabilité qui perçait dans la voix plus fragile que du cristal. **

**_Non... Je suis propice aux insomnies. Encore ce matin je me suis réveillée bien plus tôt que je ne devrais, et alors... Alors... Mon mari était au sol, à mes pieds... Mort !"**

** Toute retenue l'abandonnant, la femme éclata en sanglots bruyants qui gênèrent Toshirô. S'en voulant d'avoir questionné aussi tôt l'épouse, il ne pouvait cependant pas se permettre de perdre davantage de temps : au risque de laisser ainsi aux assassins autant de temps qu'ils souhaitaient pour tuer d'autres héritiers. Ne désirant pas imposer la vision du cadavre à nouveau à la veuve, il lui conseilla maladroitement de prendre du repos et de s'assurer de sa détermination à trouver les coupables.**

** La silhouette courbée disparaissant alors au coin du couloir, il pénétra finalement dans la chambre qui n'avait été touchée depuis la découverte, il y a de cela quelques dizaines de minutes à peine. Autant dire que la situation était plus que propice aux indices qu'auraient pu laisser l'assassin derrière lui, et ce bien qu'il n'en espérait pas beaucoup de la part d'un être qui s'était glissé avec la discrétion d'une ombre parmi les défenses nombreuses du domaine. **

**"Capitaine ! **

**_Toshirô !"**

** Lorsque quelques instants plus tard Shin'ji et Ichigo firent leur entrée, le jeune Shinigami avait déjà inspecté plusieurs fois la pièce sans parvenir à trouver une signature nette du reiatsu étranger qui flottait entre ces murs. **

**"Miwaku, Kurosaki... **

**_Une identification ? L'interrogea immédiatement le quatrième Siège. **

**_Aucune. L'énergie spirituelle est clairement dissociable de celles des deux époux, cependant elle est bien trop faible pour pouvoir l'associer à un visage. **

**_Et le corps ?"**

** Toshirô fit signe à Shin'ji de s'approcher du cadavre de Natsu Rido qui se tenait allongé à quelques mètres de là, suivi par un Ichigo quelque peu dérouté par le duo homogène que formaient les deux hommes habitués à de telles scènes. Le jeune Capitaine s'accroupit alors au côté du gisant pour s'emparer de sa main dont les doigts se raidissaient sur eux-même. **

**"La mort date bien d'il y a quelques heures à peine, je l'estimerai à passé minuit : sa température corporelle n'a pas encore chuté totalement. **

**_Une heure propice. Mais que faisait-il debout à ce moment-là alors que sa femme dormait ? **

**_Je n'ai pas désiré interroger plus que cela son épouse. Cependant elle n'est en rien coupable de la mort de son mari, j'en suis certain. **

**_Hm... Une telle coupure à la gorge aussi nette est la signature même d'un assassin. De même pour surprendre un homme éveillé en pleine nuit. Cela n'a rien avoir avec tuer quelqu'un endormi dans son lit comme Okane Kotae. **

**_Il semblerait que cela ne soit pas un obstacle pour notre coupable.**

**_Penses-tu qu'il s'agisse d'une même personne ?**

**_Je n'en sais rien, le corps d'Okane Kotae a été inhumé depuis plusieurs jours maintenant. Nous ne pouvions espérer faire une comparaison qu'au niveau de l'ouverture de la carotide sur le cadavre pour savoir si l'auteur de ces deux meurtres est le même.**

**_...ou de traces de reiatsu sur les lieux des deux autres assassinats...**

**_Ou de traces de reiatsu sur les lieux des deux autres assassinats, oui. Du moins si elles sont comparables."**

** Shin'ji se redressa, songeur alors que Toshirô en faisait de même. Ichigo demeuré jusque là silencieux contemplait vaguement l'homme d'un certain âge qui semblait s'être crispé d'anticipation au moment de sa mort. Avait-il senti une présence fondre sur lui à la dernière seconde ? Avait-il eu conscience de cette fin qui s'abattait sur lui ? Quelles avaient été ses dernières pensées avant qu'on ne le tue ainsi ?**

**"Kurosaki... Ne réfléchis pas trop."**

** Sursautant, le roux leva la tête vers Toshirô qui le dévisageait avec une attention toute particulière. Rougissant de se présenter aussi faible face à cette forme de mort qui lui rappelait le cadavre de sa mère, il se reprit pour parcourir la pièce des yeux. Espérant vainement trouver une preuve du passage d'un étranger dans cette chambre, un indice quelconque qui aurait prouvé l'utilité de sa présence ici. **

**"Le plus étrange est le peu de lien que peuvent entretenir les précédentes familles avec les Natsu. Quoique puissantes, les Hinoto, Okane et Shakui n'ont strictement rien à voir avec un tel clan... Nous perdons une logique dans les assassinats... Fit alors Shin'ji.**

**_Jalousie ? **

**_Certainement Ichigo-san. Pour ce genre de choses-là, nous pouvons difficilement soupçonner autre chose."**

** Le quatrième Siège avait répondu tout en effectuant quelques signes abstrait dans l'air dans l'optique de parvenir à trouver une trace plus présente que l'assassin aurait laissé derrière lui sans le remarquer. De son côté Toshirô passait au peigne fin chaque élément de la pièce, jusqu'à terminer au sol pour tracer les contours vagues de pas du bout des doigts. **

**"Nous avons à faire à un véritable professionel. Je ne crois pas que même les membres du Keigun soient capable d'une telle perfection dans leurs travails... Si ce n'est les plus hauts officiers. Murmura Shin'ji avec une admiration qu'il ne parvenait pas à retenir.**

**_Impossible...**

**_Pourquoi Capitaine ? **

**_Je crois bien que notre assassin n'a pas encore atteint l'âge adulte."**

** Dans un même ensemble, Ichigo et Shin'ji se tournèrent vers Toshirô qui, s'emparant d'un pinceau et d'encre dans l'étagère la plus proche, dessina le contour d'une trace de pas à peine discernable à l'oeil nu dont la petite taille les frappa. **

**"Ou il est naturellement petit, ou bien il est encore adolescent. Je ne crois pas qu'il s'agisse d'une femme, la forme ne me paraît pas assez fine. Néanmoins cela reste une hypothèse. **

**_Un adolescent capable de pénétrer dans les domaines de nobles ? C'est un monstre !**

**_Le résultat d'un entraînement à la pointe, Ichigo-san. Mais ce qui est certain, c'est qu'aucun haut officier de la Deuxième division se trouve être plus jeune que dix-huit ans. **

**_Alors Soi Fon est écartée de tout soupçon ? **

**_Ce n'est qu'une hypothèse Kurosaki ! Nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre d'ignorer la possibilité qu'un membre du Keigun est agit, peu importe son identité. **

**_Tsch..."**

** Ichigo se releva, se détournant de la trace au sol. Son attention se posa alors sur la silhouette d'un jeune homme sur le pas de la porte qui semblait les avoir écouter attentivement et qui lui adressa un regard indescriptible avant de frapper le panneau coulissant du revers de la main, annonçant sa présence qu'aucun d'eux trois n'avait remarqué. **

**"Puis-je vous aider en quoi que ce soit ? **

**_Vous êtes ? L'interrogea immédiatement Shin'ji."**

** Ne marquant aucune surprise devant la réaction immédiate du Shinigami, le nouvel arrivant eut un salut respectueux pour arborer un sourire tranquille tout en se présentant :**

**"Natsu Kega, je suis le frère cadet de Rido-san. **

**_Son épouse m'a paru bien plus touché par sa mort que vous ne le semblez. Attaqua Toshirô avec la même aisance que son quatrième Siège."**

** Ichigo s'attendit à une réaction plus virulente de la part du dénommé Kega. Cependant celui-ci, contre toute attente, ne perdit pas son sourire et eut un nouveau mouvement respectueux du buste avant de continuer calmement : **

**"Je ne viens pas de perdre l'homme que j'aimais. **

**_Non, vous venez de perdre votre frère ainé, héritier du domaine familial. Je connais les règles de la noblesse, un seul être suffit quant à s'occuper du clan dans l'avenir qu'il soit homme ou femme, celui né le premier. Peu importe si ses frères ou soeurs semblent plus aptes à reprendre la direction, il est prédestiné à la fonction de patriarche. Ce n'est pas pour rien que de nombreuses familles ne comptent qu'un enfant unique pour s'éviter tout conflit de succession. **

**_Dois-je comprendre, Taïcho-san, que vous me soupçonnez d'avoir tué mon frère pour prendre sa place ? **

**_D'avoir eut recours à un assassin plutôt,... Oui."**

** Le regard couleur glace féroce que lui adressa Toshirô ne sembla pas le déstabiliser mais le faire sourire davantage d'une manière assez inquiétante. Ichigo eut un coup d'oeil en direction de Shin'ji, remarquant que le brun portait toute son attention au langage du corps du jeune homme, cherchant à repérer certainement toute tentative de mensonge. **

**"L'idée a certainement traversé mon esprit un jour. Après tout, à quoi s'est joué mon destin ? Au hasard de la naissance. J'étais le deuxième et pour cela je n'avais aux yeux de mes parents aucune importance. Même pour mon frère, j'étais sans intérêt. Peux t-on m'en vouloir d'avoir désirer un moment ou un autre posséder ce qu'on lui avait offert pour être né le premier ? **

**_Ce n'est pas à moi de décider de cela. La seule chose importante est que quelqu'un a tué cet homme et qu'il s'agit peut être de vous... **

**_Et bien non, au risque de vous décevoir, il semblerait qu'une personne se soit dévouée à la sale besogne à ma place. Je n'ai rien à voir avec la mort de mon frère, je me trouvais au Rukongaï hier soir. **

**_Un noble là-bas ? Plutôt étrange. **

**_Je suis un homme. Vous êtes jeune, peut être n'êtes-vous pas sensible encore à vos besoins. Moi si. Enfin, gardez-cela pour vous. **

**_Essayez-vous de sauver l'honneur famillial ? Peu convaincant. Puisqu'il s'agit de votre alibi, je crains malheureusement de ne pas pouvoir garder cela pour moi, non. Fit d'une voix glaciale Toshirô, n'appréciant apparemment pas les propos de Kega. **

**_Tant pis alors."**

** Fataliste, le jeune frère se contenta d'hausser les épaules. Le calme dont il faisait preuve, son assurance, était plus que destabilisante. Il ne dissimulait pas ses véritables attentions et n'en paraissait que plus dangereux de par cette franchise désarmante. Ichigo releva notamment une ride d'inquiétude au coin des yeux de Shi'nji, apparemment incapable de deviner si leur suspect leur cachait des informations. D'un regard il en informa Toshirô qui acquiesça silencieusement pour se tourner à nouveau vers Natsu Kega et continuer de l'interroger : **

**"Admettons que vous n'ayez pas de rapport avec sa mort...**

**_Je n'en ai aucun. **

**_Connaissez-vous la famille Hinoto ? **

**_La famille...?**

**_Cela n'a pas d'importance, oubliez. Je n'ai pas d'autres questions à vous poser."**

** Le noble destabilisé par ce soudain revirement ne put qu'hocher la tête avant de quitter la pièce tandis que les trois enquêteurs s'échangeaient de longs regards entendus par cette dernière information inattendue. Il n'y avait aucun doute quant à l'étonnement du frère qui avait semblé être sa réaction la plus sincère : aucun lien ne paraissait exister entre les familles des précédentes victimes et les Natsu. Mis à part dissimulation volontaire de Natsu Rido envers ses proches, ce qui n'était pas à excluer. **

**"Je vais appeler la Quatrième division, qu'elle procède à une étude plus approfondie du cadavre. Miwaku, Kurosaki, il faudrait interroger les Hinoto dans la matinée. De mon côté j'irai voir les Shakui. Retrouvons-nous en début d'après-midi à mon bureau pour faire le point sur ce que nous aurons pu chacun obtenir. Notamment le lien entre les différentes familles et le rapport que pourrait chercher à dissimuler le patriache Okane entre son clan et les Shakui. Bien entendu, vérifiez si les Natsu ont un quelconque intérêt pour la famille Hinoto. **

**_Je tenterai de comparer les traces possibles de reiatsu. Les corps ont certainement été déjà inhumés comme celui d'Okane Kotae.**

**_Oui. **

**_Toshirô...?"**

** Le jeune Capitaine se tourna vers Ichigo qui était sorti de son mutisme. **

**"Peut être devrions-nous vérifier par la suite si d'autres morts inexpliqués ont eu lieu précédemment parmi les nobles de manière plus espacée qu'elles en sont passées inaperçues...**

**_Peut être en effet. Néanmoins si cela est le cas, c'est d'autant plus inquiétant que nous serions passés à côté d'assassinats sans soupçonner une activité illicite... Nous verrons cela dans quelques heures !**

**_Bien. Allons-y Ichigo-san."**

** Le roux acquiesça pour se tourner vers Shin'ji qu'il appréciait beaucoup bien qu'il vienne de le rencontrer il y a de cela plusieurs dizaines de minutes. Il ressemblait assez à son Capitaine de par son comportement, ce qui était plutôt amusant. Cependant il demeurait plus détendu que Toshirô et se permettait quelques écarts de conduite de temps à autres avec un pieu sourire et un charme important qui lui assurait un pardon aisé à obtenir. Soit plus reposant que Renji et plus agréable que le jeune Shinigami. Il ne pouvait qu'apprécier de faire équipe avec lui et en venait parfois à se sentir étrangement inutile tant le quatrième Siège était habitué à faire face à de telles enquêtes. Il se devait alors de se rassurer lui-même en se rappelant qu'il pourrait être toujours utile lors de la capture des coupables avec la vitesse de son Bankaï. Maigre consolation pour son orgueil. **

** Cette idée lui tira un sourire alors qu'après un dernier signe à Toshirô demeurant sur place dans l'attente des membres de la Quatrième division, il suivit Shin'ji en direction de la maison familliale des Hinoto dans l'optique d'un interrogatoire dans les règles de l'art.**

_La lumière se fera un jour,_

_Trop tôt ou serait-ce trop tard ?_

_Je ne peux demeurer sourd_

_A ces secondes qui s'égrennent dans le soir._

** Les deux Shinigamis parvinrent rapidement à l'entrée du domaine, bien moins vaste que celui des Natsu. Ichigo en fut quelques instants dérouté, s'attendant à une triple épaisseur d'enceintes protégeant un véritable regroupement d'habitations autour de celle du patriarche. Le haut portail qui leur faisait face lui paraissait dérisoire, d'autant plus qu'ils pénétrèrent immédiatement dans la maison familiale après l'avoir passé sous l'autorisation des gardes. **

**"Autrefois, la famille Hinoto équivalait à un clan de la haute-noblesse. Lors de la forte expansion des branches familiales, soit la création de nombreux domaines en un cours laps de temps, elle a perdu une grande partie de sa puissance. Aujourd'hui elle appartient aux nobles de seconde zone. Lui expliqua Shin'ji qui semblait avoir remarqué son trouble.**

**_Si elle est si faible maintenant, pourquoi les Okane désiraient marier leur héritière avec celui des Hinoto ? Ne gagneraient-ils pas plus à se lier avec une famille avec plus de pouvoir ? **

**_Ce genre d'union n'est pas aussi simple qu'elle n'y parait. Il est très rare qu'un clan de second zone puisse espérer s'attirer les faveurs d'une noblesse de zone plus importante que la sienne. Les Hinoto quoique moins influents conservaient un certain prestige qu'une autre famille n'aurait pu leur apporter. Ensembles ils pouvaient espérer se reconstruire en s'appuyant sur leurs qualités. Ce mariage en était l'occasion même et une grande menace pour les nobles plus puissants. Tu comprends ?**

**_Que ce soit pour un plus grand pouvoir ou non, je peux pas blairer ces histoires de mariages arrangés. Les nobles sont tous des coincés qui en viennent à oublier ce qui leur tient à coeur sous les devoirs et obligations qui leur croulent dessus !**

**_Un peu plus et j'aurai presque l'impression que tu t'adresses à quelqu'un en particulier...**

**_Ce n'est peut être bien pas qu'une simple impression."**

** Le sourire amusé de Shin'ji laissa place à l'étonnement. Soudainement curieux par de tels propos, il lança un regard perçant à Ichigo qui se sentit frissoner sous la force que dégageaient les orbes cerises. Il se sentait mis à nu devant eux et particulièrement mal à l'aise. Sans nul doute le Shinigami avait sa place parmi les rangs de la Dixième, il était un enquêteur hors pair que Toshirô devait jalousement conserver dans ses troupes. Chose qu'il aurait lui même fait, du moins s'il avait été à la place du jeune Capitaine. Ce qu'il ne recherchait pas vraiment au vue des colonnes de feuilles que les bureaux des dirigeants semblaient collectionner.**

**"Cela a un rapport avec Kuchiki Rukia ?**

**_Hé ? Comment tu...**

**_La brune de ce matin qui t'as vertement envoyé balader à propos d'un certain "nii-sama"... **

**_Un peu. Mais... Tu connais les noms de tous les Shinigamis du Seireitei pour la reconnaître ?**

**_Non voyons ! Juste un petit millier... Je crois."**

** Devant les yeux écarquillés du Vizard, Shin'ji ne put s'empêcher de rire, ignorant l'expression austère du garde qui les guidait jusqu'au salon où avait été retrouvé le corps d'Hinoto Jikaku.**

**"Cela fait partie de mon travail, connaître quelques personnes...**

**_Quelques personnes ! Un millier ce n'est pas quelques !**

**_J'avais en effet crû comprendre que tu n'avais pas une excellente mémoire des visages Ichigo-san. Souligna perfidement le quatrième Siège alors que le roux rougissait. **

**_Je suis désolé... Je ne me souvenais vraiment plus de t'avoir croisé lors de ma première "entrée" au Seireitei...**

**_J'avais cru comprendre. Et pourtant Kami-sama sait combien tu m'avais envoyé balader. Je crois que je n'ai jamais été aussi vexé de ma vie ! **

**_Désolé... Se confondit en excuse Ichigo que le ton du Shinigami ne lui permettait pas de savoir s'il était amusé ou en colère. **

**_Oh mais ce n'est rien. Cela fait un moment maintenant... Si nous devons en venir à croiser les Zanpakutôs, ne crois pas que je me laisserai faire aussi facilement.**

**_Hé, hé..."**

** Ichigo se passa une main nerveuse dans la nuque, étrangement gêné devant le sourire carnassier qui semblait avoir pris possession des lèvres de Shin'ji et qui lui rappelait un peu Toshirô dans ses mauvais jours. Tout comme hier quant il était venu le chercher pour... Quoi déjà ? Ah oui, le jeune Capitaine avait espéré qu'il puisse l'aider et au final il s'était invité. Pourquoi lui d'ailleurs ?**

**"C'est ici.**

**_Bien merci. Nous ne resterons pas longtemps ici, soyez-en assuré."**

** Le garde qui venait de faire coulisser un panneau, révélant l'ambiance feutré d'un salon personnel, eut un mouvement respectueux pour leur jeter un dernier regard austère et s'éloigner à bon pas. Sans plus attendre Shin'ji s'engouffra dans la pièce pour en faire le tour comme habituellement, bien décidé à parvenir à récupérer quelques traces de reiatsu comparables avec celles présentes chez les Natsu. **

**"Ichigo-san, dépêche-toi. **

**_Pourquoi ? **

**_Ce garde n'est pas pressé pour rien, un membre de la famille va forcément nous tomber dessus pour nous surveiller, voir nous distraire. Si tu as des yeux plutôt bons inspecte-moi les meubles, les coins surtout, ainsi que tous les interfaces intérieur/extérieur. **

**_Le sol ? **

**_Ce ne sera pas de refus ! Maintenant silence, je dois me concentrer..."**

---

**"J'irai droit au but. Quel lien entretenez-vous avec les familles Okane et Hinoto ? **

**_Aucun. Nous connaissons peu ces deux clans."**

** Toshirô eut un regard soupçonneux à l'égard de son interlocutrice. Elle s'était présentée comme la maîtresse de la victime : Shakui Gimu, ce que ses vêtements couteux et son apparence soignée n'étaient pas pour démentir. Néanmoins son arrogance et son assurance implacable mettait à mal les recherches du jeune Capitaine incapable d'estimer la franchise de la jeune femme. **

**"Avez-vous trouvé des indices pour de nouvelles pistes ? **

**_Peut être..."**

** Il avait répondu sèchement, peu décidé à s'étendre davantage sur sa dernière découverte qui l'ennuyait particulièrement. Les traces de reiatsu encore lisibles qu'il avait relevé sur les lieux de l'assassinat ne correspondaient pas à celles qu'il avait ressenti chez les Natsu. La forme était proche, tout aussi discrète quoique plus maladroite, mais la nature en elle-même ne correspondait pas. Ainsi il était certain que le coupable de la mort de Natsu Rido n'était pas le même que celui qui avait tué Shakui Gimu mais qu'ils étaient tous deux assassins et qu'ils rivalisaient de discrétion : avec une mention spéciale pour celui de Natsu Rido. **

**"C'est une bonne nouvelle. Nous serons soulagés de connaître le coupable d'un tel acte sur la personne de Gimu-sama."**

** Alors pourquoi n'ai-je pas cette impression, songea Toshirô. Il avait comme l'étrange sentiment d'être manipulé, que depuis le début tous se jouaient de lui en omettant certains faits primordiaux. Notamment de par le comportement calme des familles des victimes si loin de la rancune du garde personelle d'Okane Kotae qui semblait avoir tenu vraiment à l'héritière. Y avait-il donc si peu d'amour entre ces membres de noblesse ou savaient-ils déjà tous l'identité des coupables ? Mais à ce moment-là, pourquoi n'y avait-il eu aucun mouvement de leur part ? Pourquoi restaient-ils aussi inactifs comme désintéressés de ces assassinats sur les personnes de leurs héritiers ?**

** Ce n'était pas la réaction que Toshirô prévoyait de nobles dont l'orgueil était connu de tous. Byakuya-san n'aurait pas permi qu'on entâche ainsi son honneur. Il y aurait eu des représailles, les plus marquantes possibles pour soumettre l'adversaire. Alors...**

**"Avez-vous besoin de quoi que ce soit d'autre ? **

**_Non... Je vous remercie. Je pense, que j'ai le nécessaire.**

**_Bien."**

** La jeune femme se releva avec difficulté, prenant discrètement appui sur la table basse autour de laquelle ils s'étaient agenouillés pour un interrogatoire. Ce geste maladroit n'échappa pas aux yeux vifs de Toshirô qui remarqua une rondeur mal dissimulé par le lourd kimono. Faisant fi de n'avoir rien remarqué, il la suivit alors qu'elle le conduisait aux portes du domaine. Son regard ne lâcha cependant pas un seul instant sa démarche légèrement déséquilibrée qui le conforta dans la découverte qu'il venait de faire : elle était enceinte de quelques mois désormais. Cet élément aurait pu paraître dérisoire, cependant il était presque certain que la nouvelle n'était pas passée inaperçue. Les parents de Shakui Gimu, encore dirigeants du clan, devaient notamment être au courant. Or ils n'auraient pas dû tolérer que la maîtresse de leur héritier attende un enfant, un batard comme l'on considérait le fruit de ce genre d'union parmi les familles nobles. La jeune femme demeurait cependant au domaine et n'avait pas été jetée dehors ce qui signifiait qu'elle avait été autorisée à rester aux côtés de Shakui Gimu. Une telle souplesse au niveau des règles habituellement strictes de noblesse démontrait l'attachement des parents à leur fils unique.**

** Pourquoi alors un si soudain désintérêt pour sa mort ? Même de la part de la jeune femme qui se retrouvait ainsi seule avec un enfant sans père, ce n'était pas la réaction qu'elle aurait dû avoir envers l'assassin de l'homme auquelle elle était attachée. Non, il n'était décidément pas question d'un manque d'affection. Toshirô en était désormais sûr. **

** Tous lui mentaient.**

_Vos paroles sont poisons,_

_Vos silences omissions._

_Dissimulation sous vos masques soigneux_

_De cet éclat qui brille dans vos yeux._

_La vérité où ?_

---

** Ichigo ne lâchait pas un seul instant le jeune adulte des yeux, tentant d'imiter avec maladresse le regard destabilisant de Shin'ji. Ses sourcils fortement froncés, il cherchait avec soin ces questions, le quatrième Siège l'ayant abandonné à l'interrogatoire pour étudier au calme sur la terrasse le reiatsu qu'il était parvenu à retrouver.**

**"Soit, Hinoto Komen...**

**_Kamen. **

**_Oui, Kemen. Votre frère aîné avait-il des ennemis ? **

**_En particulier, non. Mon frère n'était pas le genre de personne à se faire facilement détester. Il était difficile de lui en vouloir. **

**_Et vous-même ? **

**_Moi-même ? **

**_Il était l'héritier, vous le frère suivant et donc écarté de tout héritage. Sauf si...!**

**_Vous m'accusez du crime de Jikaku ?! Allez pourir au Hueco Mondo ! Je n'aurais jamais fait du mal à mon frère ! Jamais ! Nous étions tous les deux au-dessus de cette histoire d'héritage... Nous étions frères comment pouvez-vous croire...?"**

** L'expression horrifiée semblait sincère, la réaction vraie, Ichigo ne pouvait douter de l'attachement d'Hinoto Kamen pour Jikaku, son aîné. Cependant, il y avait quelque chose chez cet homme de dix-huit ans qui éveillait la méfiance du Vizard. A nouveau il considéra son corps fin et souple, les muscles discrets qui transparaissaient sous sa peau, ses yeux vifs et ses mouvements fluides. L'amertume se fit plus pressante alors que la silhouette générale de Yoruichi se superposait à celle du jeune homme avec une aisance troublante. **

**"Je n'ai pas tué Jikaku ! J'aimais mon frère, il était tout pour moi ! Si vous devez suspecter quelqu'un, allez donc voir chez les Shakui !**

**_Les Shakui...pourquoi donc devrions-nous les suspecter ?"**

** Ichigo sursauta pour se tourner vers Shin'ji qui lui adressa un bref geste de tête, le reiatsu correspondait bien avec celui présent chez les Natsu, avant que Kamen ne se précipite auprès du Shinigami, la voix tremblante de colère :**

**"Nous avons toujours été ennemis avec eux ! Ils craignaient de nous voir gagner en force pour retrouver notre influence d'antan. Le mariage était une menace pour eux ! **

**_Vous êtiez ennemis avec les Shakui ? **

**_Leur clan ne doit son pouvoir qu'à notre déclin. Cette union entre mon frère et l'héritière Okane, leur ennemi héréditaire, représentait un danger pour eux ! Okane Kotae est morte la première, mon frère a suivi... Que croyez-vous que cela signifie ?!**

**_L'héritier Shakui a été assassiné avant votre frère." Souligna Shin'ji avec dureté.**

** Une ombre passa dans le regard brillant du jeune homme qui relâcha le col du Shinigami pour se détourner prestemment, quittant la pièce sans plus de retenue sous la stupéfation d'Ichigo et la curiosité du quatrième Siège. **

**"Alors les Hinoto et les Okane étaient ennemis avec les Shakui ? Voilà un élément intéressant..."**

**---**

Sous les cris, la lune est tombée,

Par la douleur elle s'est brisée

Nous abandonnant dans ces éternelles nuits

Que sont désormais nos vies.

Ombre et noir forment ainsi désormais une même entité

Qui se confondent dans l'obscurité

Et nous perdent dans un monde dénué de fin

Sans route ni chemin.

_R. Natsu_

_**[R. Natsu Theme : 01 – Choked (OST2)]**_

_**

* * *

**_

_Quelques petites notes : Disclaimer Tite Kubo. (Miwaku Shin'ji, Den, autres personnages créés - Xunaly)_

_Joyeux Noël.  
_


	4. Idéal

**Kagee**

**(Ombre chinoise)**

**

* * *

**

**---**

_**Idéal**_

_**Chaque instant m'est précieux,**_

_**J'ai appris à vivre avec peu.**_

_**Ce que j'ai seul suffit**_

_**A combler ma vie.**_

_**Je ne cherche pas les hauteurs,**_

_**Ni les triomphes et les honneurs.**_

_**Je désire juste être assez fort pour protéger**_

_**Ceux pour qui je parviens à exister.**_

_**En moi,**_

_**Il n'y a que l'écho de leurs voix.  
Le reste est sans importance**_

_**Mal, douleur, souffrance...**_

_**Peut être redouterai-je que la solitude**_

_**Vienne étioler ma quiétude.**_

_**Je sais que j'ai besoin de chacun de vous auprès de moi**_

_**Sans quoi rien n'ira.**_

_**Je pense...**_

_**Suis-je naif à vouloir défendre ce rêve,**_

_**Profiter d'une trêve**_

_**Pour rentrer à la maison tout simplement ?**_

_**Après tout je ne suis encore qu'un enfant.**_

_I._

**---**

Hinoto Jikaku ressera inconsciemment sa prise sur sa coupe de saké. Considérant un long instant son jeune frère dont le visage déterminé illustrait toute sa conviction, il but une gorgée pour reposer son bien sur la table et se redresser dans son fauteuil bas. Le silence perdura ainsi longtemps entre eux sans qu'aucun n'abaisse le regard, chacun défiant l'autre de le contredire dans un échange fatiguant et puéril.

"Assez !"

Kamen n'avait marqué aucune surprise à son cri soudain, preuve de l'impatience qui l'habitait. Au contraire, son frère s'autorisa même un haussement de sourcils qui lui parût étrangement empli de mépris. Une réaction qui ne convenait pas à la retenue et discrétion naturelle de son cadet. Mais depuis plusieurs jours, Jikaku ne reconnaissait plus cet enfant fragile qu'il avait toujours fiérement défendu contre tous. Allant jusqu'à s'opposer à ses parents lorsque ceux-ci avaient envisagé de les séparer dans une optique qu'il n'avait jamais compris et qu'ils s'étaient bien gardés de lui expliquer.

"Assez ?

_Cessons cette ridicule opposition !

_Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez Hinoto-sama.

_Ne m'apelle pas ainsi !"

De nouveau Kamen considéra avec impassibilité sa main qui dans un geste incontrôlé avait violemment frappée la table dans l'espoir d'une réaction plus virulente de la part de son jeune frère. Jikaku s'en voulut de se laisser ainsi contrôler par ses sentiments, davantage encore lorsque son cadet souligna ce détail qui ne lui avait bien entendu pas échappé :

"Qu'avez-vous fait de votre retenue légendaire Hinoto-sama ?

_Cela n'a aucune importance.

_Vos parents seraient si déçus de voir que l'éducation qu'ils vous ont conférée se trouve si aisément oubliée...

_Ce sont les tiens aussi il me semble. Que cherches-tu à obtenir ainsi Kamen ?

_Vous êtes si imprécis Hinoto-sama...

_Ce qui te rend si moqueur envers moi, j'aimerai en connaître la raison ! Cela te suffit en précision ? Répliqua avec virulence Jikaku devant la grimace de son frère.

_Moqueur ? Je n'oserai jamais l'être envers vous Hinoto-sama.

_Et ce "Hinoto-sama" ce n'est pas de la moquerie ?

_Vous osez mettre en doute mon respect à votre égard, Hinoto-sama ?"

Ne se contenant plus, Jikaku quitta son fauteuil d'un mouvement brutal, se retenant d'envoyer au visage même de son frère la carafe de saké. La flamme brillante dans les yeux de son cadet avait achevé de briser ses dernières résistances et la colère l'habitait désormais tout entier. Tant qu'il se contenait difficilement de l'exprimer sur un quelconque objet qui aurait eu le malheur de passer entre ses mains.

"Tu te refuses à me suivre lorsque le mariage aura eu lieu avec l'héritière Okane et tu continues d'imposer cette distance entre nous soudaine de quelques misérables jours. Que t'arrive t-il Kamen ? Y a t-il une chose qui te préoccupe pour que tu agisses ainsi ?

_Rien, Hinoto-sama.

_Cette union te dérange t-elle ? Je peux parler à Père de cela.

_Ce n'est aucunement le cas, Hinoto-sama.

_Cesse de m'appeler Hinoto-sama j'ai dis !

_Excusez-moi. Je vais prendre congé...

_Non ! Certainement pas. Je ne te permettrais pas de fuir !

_Je ne fuis pas..."

Encore une fois, Jikaku tenta d'attraper un semblant d'explication dans l'expression de son frère. Mais plus il souhaitait comprendre ce qui s'était brisé entre eux, plus cette réponse lui échappait et tout devenait incompréhensible. Il ne parvenait pas à savoir ce qui poussait son cadet à ne pas rester vivre à ses côtés au domaine Okane où il habiterait définitivement suite au mariage. Ni ce qui l'avait rendu brutalement si distant envers lui. Le temps de leurs discussions complices lui paraissaient soudainement étrangement lointain et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir une pointe acide à cette idée.

"Est-ce de ma faute ?

_Non.

_Puis-je faire quelque chose qui...?

_Non.

_Pourquoi ?

_C'est ainsi.

_Si subitement..."

Mais son frère semblait ne pas souhaiter l'éclairer. Impuissant, il le vit se lever à son tour pour se diriger vers la porte qu'il fit coulisser avec cette même discrétion si caractéristique chez lui et que Jikaku avait toujours admirée.

"Hinoto-sama, il est temps pour vous d'aller vous coucher.

_Kamen...!

_Ne tardez pas, Hinoto-sama. Ne tardez pas..."

D'un geste sec, le panneau se referma.

_Nuit, nuit,_

_Qui dans ses méandres te perd.  
Nuit, nuit,_

_Sans aide, ni repère._

_Nuit, nuit,_

_Au goût si amer._

_Nuit, nuit,_

_Qui seule confond ciel et terre. _

---

** Ichigo faisait les cents pas. La frustration du jeune Shinigami remplaçant était à son comble, si bien qu'il ne parvenait plus à admirer le travail consciencieux des deux membres de la Dixième. Depuis qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés dans le bureau de Toshirô pour faire le point sur ces premières investigations, le jeune Capitaine et son quatrième Siège reconstituaient avec logique la situation antérieure aux assassinats. Se sentant encore une fois passablement inutile, le Vizard se mourrait d'ennui en silence, ne comprenant rien aux chuchotements graves des deux Shinigamis, Shin'ji griffonnant de temps à autres quelques conclusions dans le dossier. **

** Retenant à nouveau un profond soupir de dépit, il n'était décidément bon que pour les scènes d'action, une interrogation traversa l'esprit d'Ichigo soudainement. Quelque chose de très stupide auquel il n'avait plus pensé. Un élément important... Que faisait-il ici déjà ? A quoi servait-il ? Certes, il avait un peu poussé Toshirô, s'était invité au Seireitei pour cette affaire, mais pourquoi le jeune Capitaine était-il venu le voir lui et non un autre de ses collègues ? Sa chambre ressemblait-elle tant à un cabinet de psy pour que tous s'y arrêtent ainsi sans se poser davantage de questions ? Ou le sale gosse était-il réellement persuadé qu'il pouvait servir à quelque chose dans cette affaire ?**

**"Kurosaki... Tu écoutes un peu ?"**

** Il sursauta, répondant ainsi directement à l'interrogation agacée de Toshirô. Celui-ci, comprenant que le rouquin n'avait pas suivi un seul instant le cheminement de leurs pensées, ne put que lui décocher un regard assassin avant de quitter son siège, étrangement las. Shin'ji conscient de la mauvaise humeur de son Capitaine ouvrit la bouche, prêt à rattraper le coup lorsque ce dernier l'arrêta d'un geste de la main. **

**"Sommes-nous d'accord quant à la haine que portent les Okane et les Hinoto envers les Shakui ?**

**_Heu... Oui. Balbutia Ichigo, conscient qu'un nouveau faux pas serait réprouvé. **

**_Bien. Okane Kotae est morte la première, elle devait se marier à Hinoto Jikaku. Cette alliance représentait une menace aux yeux de la famille Shakui. Cependant l'héritier, Shakui Gimu, est tué quelques jours après Kotae-san. Hinoto Jikaku de même. Ils sont assassinés tous deux par des personnes différentes. Enfin Natsu Rido meurt sous la lame du même assassin que celui d'Hinoto Jikaku, le possesseur des traces de pas de ce matin. Mais...**

**_Il n'y a pas de lien apparent entre les Natsu et les autres clans, c'est ça ?**

**_Oui. De plus, leurs proches ne semblent pas virulents à trouver leurs meurtriers. **

**_Désintérêt ? **

**_Non, ils savent déjà l'identité de ceux auxquels ils doivent adresser leur vengeance..."**

** Ichigo écarquilla des yeux de stupeur. **

**"Ils-ils savent...? Balbutia t-il.**

**_Oui, et ils nous mentent. Je les soupçonne de vouloir rendre justice par eux-mêmes. Mais ce qui est d'autant plus étonnant, c'est que je n'ai pas perçu ce sentiment uniquement chez les Shakui... Les Hinoto, les Okane, aucun ne paraît s'étonner de cette situation. N'est-ce pas curieux qu'ils semblent tous connaître l'identité des assassins de leurs héritiers ?**

**_Ils seraient liés entre eux ?**

**_Cela me paraît plausible, oui. D'une manière ou d'une autre."**

** Ichigo porta une main à son menton, levant la tête pour échapper au regard perçant du jeune Capitaine. Le jeune Shinigami remplaçant se trouvait quelque peu dérouté par cet afflux soudain d'informations et les conclusions que parvenaient à en tirer Toshirô. Ainsi ils s'approchaient de plus en plus d'une explication rationnelle quant aux assassinats. Il était bien conscient qu'il leur manquait peu pour combler les derniers vides et obtenir l'identité des coupables. Ne restait plus alors qu'à les arrêter. Ils n'avaient plus cependant guère de moyens d'obtenir d'autres indications.**

**"Toshirô ! Je viens de me rappeler...!**

**_De quoi ?**

**_Hinoto Kemen,...**

**_Kamen.**

**_Oui, le type que j'ai interrogé... Il est pas net."**

** Toshirô fronça des sourcils, encourageant silencieusement le Vizard a s'expliqué davantage. Shin'ji demeurait en retrait, s'approcha à son tour, prêt à ajouter de nouveaux éléments au dossier. **

**"Il n'était pas comme le frère Natsu...**

**_Natsu Riga ? **

**_Oui, celui qui nous a clairement dit qu'il se foutait de son aîné. Au contraire, Hinoto Kemen tient à son frère, j'en suis sûr...**

**_Kamen... **

**_Cependant j'ai trouvé des points communs entre eux deux. Continua Ichigo sans prêter attention à la remarque blasée de Shin'ji. Leurs statures me rappellent celle de Yoruichi. Ils sont aussi jeunes tous deux, Riga doit avoir vingt ans passés mais Kemen ne les excède pas. **

**_Des assassins au sein de familles nobles ? Souffla Toshirô, stupéfait par cette possibilité.**

**_Je n'en sais rien. **

**_Impossible."**

** Les deux Shinigamis se tournèrent vers Shin'ji. **

**"Si Hinoto Kamen est bien l'assassin de Natsu Rido, cela veut dire qu'il est aussi celui de son frère, Hinoto Jikaku puisque les traces de reiatsu se trouvent être les mêmes. Or, tu nous as bien assuré qu'il tenait à lui. **

**_Je... Effectivement. **

**_Il ne mentait pas ? Interrogea Toshirô.**

**_Non. Sa réaction était vraiment sincère lorsque je l'ai soupçonné ouvertement.**

**_Alors ce n'est pas une piste exploitable... **

**_Peut être bien, au contraire. Si Hinoto Kamen et Natsu Rega sont des assassins, cela nous ouvre de nouvelles voies quant aux coupables des morts. Reprit Shin'ji. Bien qu'ils soient tous deux écartés du crime d'Hinoto Jikaku et Natsu Rido, il reste Okane Kotae et Shakui Gimu dont nous ignorons tout du meurtrier. De plus, cela implique davantage les familles dans ces assassinats si elles-mêmes forment leurs enfants à de telles prouesses...**

**_Mais pourquoi ?**

**_Aucune idée Ichigo-san. Je ne crois pas que la Deuxième division soit coupable. Je crains que cette histoire de haine ne soit l'élément déclencheur. **

**_Les familles utiliseraient leurs assassins pour s'affaiblir les unes et les autres ?**

**_Exactement Kurosaki. La haine a poussé un clan à passer à l'acte, le premier crime est l'élément déclencheur. Les autres n'en sont que la réponse et un enchaînement d'événements..."**

** Ichigo avait suivi du regard la silhouette frêle de Toshirô qui faisait désormais les cents pas dans la pièce, en proie à une profonde réflexion dont seuls leur parvenaient des murmures inaudibles. Jusqu'à ce qu'une exclamation de triomphe ne lui échappe alors qu'il se redressait vivement dans leur direction. **

**"Tout est clair ! **

**_Je crois avoir aussi compris...**

**_Et moi je suis paumé ! Si vous pouviez me faire part de votre royale intelligence... **

**_Ichigo-san, si en effet les familles nobles possèdent en leur sein leurs propres assassins et si nous admettons que le crime d'Okane Kotae est le premier, soit l'élément déclencheur, les autres s'expliquent aisément. **

**_Hé ? **

**_Nous l'avons répété maintes fois, l'union entre les héritiers Okane et Hinoto mettait en danger le pouvoir des Shakui. Le clan ainsi menacé décide d'assassiner l'héritière Kotae. Cependant ses proches, connaissant cette relation houleuse qu'ils entretiennent avec la famille Shakui, devinent les auteurs de ce crime. Ils répliquent à leur tour en utilisant l'un de leur assassin pour tuer Shakui Gimu. Mais la blessure est la même et tout se répète à nouveau, Hinoto Jikaku est retrouvé mort. **

**_Et le lien avec les Natsu ?"**

** Toshirô sembla sur le point de lui répondre avant de se raviser finalement. Il demeura ainsi un long instant silencieux, tandis qu'à ses côtés, Shin'ji tentait de trouver lui aussi une explication. Ils durent cependant se résigner à admettre qu'ils n'en avaient pas. **

**"Aucune idée. L'assassin étant le même pour Natsu Rido et Hinoto Jikaku, il est néanmoins possible de soupçonner les Shakui de ce dernier assassinat. Mais pourquoi s'attaquer ainsi à un clan plus puissant et n'entretenant pas de relation particulière avec eux ? Mystère. **

**_Donc ce qu'il nous manque c'est une réponse à cette question et l'identité des assassins utilisés par les différentes familles ?**

**_Oui. Ainsi que leurs aveux. Pour les meurtriers, nous savons qu'Hinoto Jikaku, Natsu Rido et peut être même Okane Kotae ont été assassiné par la même personne. Seul Shakui Gimu différait alors. Ce qui nous ferait deux assassins, voir trois, à chercher.**

**_Dont Hinoto Kamen et Natsu Riga, possibles concernés. Bien que je soupçonne moins le dernier d'être responsable de quoi que ce soit, du moins, tant que les Natsu ne se seront pas décidés à répliquer... **

**_Ce qui signifie que nous devons nous hâter. Conclut Toshirô, se glissant avec rapidité derrière son bureau pour récupérer le dossier et le compléter. **

**_D-deux minutes ! Comment on récupère ces informations ? Il est clair que personne ne veut parler !"**

** Le silence pesant qui lui répondit inquiéta Ichigo. Considérant les regards sombres que lui adressaient les deux Shinigamis de la Dixième avec une étrange complicité, il balbutia avec nervosité : **

**"J'ai...dis quelque chose ? Enfin... Y'a un problème particulier...?**

**_Kurosaki. **

**_Heu, c'est mon nom.**

**_Pourquoi crois-tu que je suis venu te voir ? **

**_Bah justement, je me demandais..."**

** Toshirô eut un profond soupir. Retenant une quelconque autre démonstration de son désespoir, le jeune Capitaine se décida à continuer, comprenant que le rouquin ne parviendrait pas à trouver l'explication de lui-même :**

**"Ce dossier est confidentiel. **

**_Tu me l'as déjà dis, oui. **

**_Cela signifie qu'aucune autre division n'est au courant de cette enquête que nous menons maintenant. Aucun Capitaine, ni même le Commandant. **

**_P-personne ? Interrogea Ichigo, abasourdi.**

**_Certains savent certainement qu'aujourd'hui est mort l'héritier d'une famille noble. Néanmoins ils ne sont pas en moyen de faire le lien avec les précédents assassinats qu'ils ne connaissent pas et ne sont pas plus informés de l'identité exacte de la victime, de ses proches et des circonstances de sa mort. Ils savent juste que la Dixième se penche sur le problème, comme à l'accoutumée. De plus tout le monde est suffisamment débordé pour que nous passions totalement inaperçu. **

**_Comprends-tu ce que cela signifie Ichigo-san ? **

**_Et bien... Pas vraiment...**

**_Alors souviens-toi de mon enquête sur la Seconde division, qui au passage n'est pas encore totalement écartée. Notamment de ta réflexion sur ce point...**

**_Tu..."**

** Ichigo se sentit blêmir sous le regard satisfait du Capitaine. **

**"Alors...**

**_Je t'ai choisi parce qu'étant Shinigami remplaçant doublé Vizard, tu n'as pas de lien vraiment fort avec le Seireitei et que tu conserves une certaine liberté envers ses institutions. De plus nous aurons besoin de ta force, cela est certain."**

** Les inquiétudes du lycéen se trouvèrent confirmées par les propos de Toshirô. Mais bien plus encore, ce fut l'étrange lueur qui brillait dans son regard qui encouragea sa nervosité. Un coup d'oeil en direction de Shin'ji lui fit remarquer le calme apparent du quatrième Siège qui semblait bien plus habitué à ce genre d'exercices et cette étrange ambiance qui planait désormais. Avec raideur, il s'asseya sur une chaise que lui désigna le jeune Capitaine, suivit de Shin'ji qui fit de même. **

**"Kurosaki, je ne crois pas me tromper en affirmant que tu n'es pas totalement familiarisé avec nos manières d'agir au sein du Seireitei... Ce n'est pas un reproche cependant, tu as toujours combattu de ton côté à une certaine distance du fonctionnement des divisions. Volonté du Commandant de te tenir éloigné malgré tout. **

**Néanmoins il faut que tu comprennes que la vision que tu as eue jusqu'ici de la Soul Society n'est qu'une surface trompeuse. Grattez la couche et vous obtiendrez les saletés qui y résident... Il n'y a pas de réelle entente entre nos divisions et bien que la trahison d'Aizen nous aient rapprochées, chacun travaille encore de son côté et pas toujours de manière très officielle. **

**_Cette enquête étant confidentielle et entre nos mains, cela nous assure carte blanche quant à son déroulement, Ichigo-san. **

**_Mais le dossier...!**

**_...peut très bien voir disparaître quelques précisions quant aux sources des preuves. Ne prend pas cet air choqué Kurosaki ! Je connais très bien le sens de l'honneur qu'ont tendance à avoir les véritables combattants, cependant il va falloir faire taire ta franchise pour le moment et oublie la loyauté. **

**_Mais...!**

**_La Deuxième division n'est pas la seule à procéder ainsi. Autant que nous le pouvons, nous essayons de jouer selon les règles. Mais pour remporter la victoire, il faut aussi savoir tricher au bon moment sans excès. Pour parvenir à cela, il existe des procédés que tu dois déjà connaître si j'en juge ton inquiétude...**

**_Nous ne pouvons pas faire cela ! C'est criminel !**

**_Peut être en effet. Répondit avec calme Toshirô sans prêter attention au fait qu'Ichigo se trouvait désormais penché sur lui, s'étant relevé avec vivacité. Nous ne tuerons personne cependant. Ce qui n'est pas le cas de ceux que nous poursuivons... Est-ce vraiment un délit de procéder ainsi pour obtenir le salut d'autres ? **

**_Pour des nobles qui s'entretuent ! **

**_Il n'est plus temps de débattre de cela, Ichigo-san. Nobles ou non, nous nous devons d'éviter le plus de pertes possibles, soit d'arrêter ces assassinats immédiatement. La manière importe peu en ces cas-là. **

**_Je ne te demande aucune participation pour cela. Tu seras bien plus utile quant aux arrestations. Je veux juste ton silence auprès des autres, cela vaut aussi pour Kuchiki Rukia."**

** Ichigo considéra en silence le visage ferme de Toshirô jusqu'à ce qu'une idée traverse son esprit. Acquiesçant alors, il soutint le regard du Capitaine pour réclamer :**

**"Seulement si la Deuxième division n'est plus considérée comme possible coupable. **

**_Je ne peux pas faire ça Kurosaki ! Il y a encore possibilité...!**

**_Non, il n'y a plus. Cette histoire de divisions incapables de se reposer les unes sur les autres me saoûle. Inutile de faire peser le doute plus longtemps sur la Deuxième, cette enquête clôturée et l'affaire révélée, cela ne fera qu'empirer vos relations. Je veux que tu acceptes de ne plus les soupçonner. Ce n'est plus la peine maintenant.**

**_Ich... Tenta Shin'ji.**

**_Soit. C'est d'accord.**

**_Mais Taïcho...!**

**_Il en sera ainsi Miwaku. De plus Kurosaki n'a pas tout à fait tort. Bien que je ne partage pas totalement son avis quant à une Soul Society unifiée ; ce n'est cependant pas le sujet... Le Capitaine Soi Fon et ses troupes sont totalement écartés de toutes suspicions quant à une participation volontaire ou non aux assassinats. Cela te convient ?**

**_Oui. Répondit Ichigo.**

**_Bien, ceci fait... Miwaku ! J'aurais besoin de ton aide pour obtenir les informations, sois attentif. Kurosaki tu es libre d'aller jusqu'où tu souhaiteras. Ecoutez simplement mes directives..."**

_Il n'y a pas de paradis en ce monde,_

_Ce n'est rien de plus qu'une utopie passagère_

_Qui dissimule ses propres écatombes_

_Telle une étrangère._

---

_Ombre sur le pas de la porte_

_Qui guette dans l'obscurité. _

_Ombre qui fait la morte_

_Pour ne pas être repérée. _

**Hinoto Kamen considéra les locaux exigus et notamment la pièce exigue plongée dans une semi-pénombre où il avait été conduit. Le Shinigami roux s'était présenté à leurs portes accompagné d'un avis d'arrêt temporaire lui intimant l'ordre de se rendre auprès du Capitaine de la Dixième division chargé de l'enquête. Ne laissant rien perdre de sa surprise, il avait suivit le jeune homme jusqu'à ces bâtiments banals et plutôt reculés du coeur du Seireitei. Puis après un regard indéfinissable, on l'avait laissé là, dans cette pièce vide où seule se trouvait présente une simple chaise. Etrangement, il n'avait pas souhaité s'y asseoir, particulièrement mal à l'aise, son instinct l'alertant sans cesse de quitter les lieux au plus vite. **

**"Inquiet ?**

**_Ah !"**

** Il s'était brutalement retourné vers l'unique porte des lieux où se tenait désormais l'autre Shinigami qui était venu dans leur demeure pour inspecter le petit salon. Un certain, Miwaku Shin'ji si ses souvenirs étaient bons. Il avait conservé de lui le souvenir d'un homme un peu froid et minutieux dans son travail, aussi devant le visage glacé qu'il arborait et son ton impartial, Kamen ne put se retenir d'effectuer un pas en arrière. En lui son instinct hurlait tandis qu'il observait avec nervosité le Shinigami fermer la porte et y apposer un sort de Bakudô.**

**"Asseyez-vous, tout ceci n'est que procédure. **

**_Ce ne sera pas la peine de...**

**_Asseyez-vous. Répéta Shin'ji en prenant soin de détacher chaque syllabe. **

**_Et bien... Soit... **

**_Hinoto Kamen, fils cadet de la noble famille Hinoto, désormais héritier du clan à la mort du fils aîné, Hinoto Jikaku. Aucune formation en tant que Shinigami potentiel... Caprice de votre famille ?**

**_N-non. Je ne pense pas.**

**_A moins que vous n'ayez subi une toute autre formation..."**

** Kamen surprit le regard appuyé de Shin'ji et sentit son instinct s'agiter davantage encore si c'était possible. Ne laissant rien percevoir de son trouble, il soutint simplement l'épreuve silencieuse alors qu'il était bien conscient que l'autre homme l'examinait avec minutie.**

**"Pour quelqu'un qui n'a jamais suivi d'apprentissage physique vous possédez un corps taillé visiblement par l'effort. **

**_J'ai eu de nombreux cours personnels...**

**_Kendô ? Hadô ? Bakudô ? Soins ? Ou un tout autre enseignement...?**

**_Un peu de tout. Vous m'avez fait venir ici pour connaître mes activités d'enfance ? **

**_Dix-huit ans. Vous êtes encore jeune... Continua Shin'ji, imperturbable. Cela se sent d'ailleurs, vous vous laissez facilement emporter. C'est une faiblesse...**

**_Suis-je censé deviner par moi-même la raison de ma présence ici ? **

**_Parce que vous n'en saviez rien ? Fit faussement surpris le quatrième Siège en s'approchant.**

**_Non !**

**_Pas un seul doute ? C'est regrettable...**

**_Peut être. Et arrêtez de tourner autour de cette chaise je vous prie.**

**_Vous êtes plutôt poli pour un noble habitué à voir ses ordres repectés. L'humilité du second enfant peut être ?"**

** Inconsciemment, Kamen se crispa alors que le Shinigami se reculait apparemment satisfait par la raideur des muscles de la mâchoire de son suspect. Ne cherchant pas à dissimuler son sourire, Shin'ji recommença à tourner autour de lui, ne prenant pas en compte sa précédente remarque. Tout était bon pour rappeler au jeune homme qui était l'interrogé ici. **

**"Un esprit brut et franc dans un corps fin... Vous avez bien parlé plus que de raison ce matin, emporté ****par votre colère... Vous teniez beaucoup à votre frère n'est-ce pas ? **

**_Bien sûr ! Vous n'allez pas encore me soupçonner de l'avoir tué ! **

**_Cessez donc votre comédie ! Siffla Shin'ji, se penchant brutalement sur lui. Ne tentez pas de vous faire passer pour ce que vous n'êtes pas. Le corps ne ment jamais et je sais reconnaître les résultats de l'entraînement d'un assassin. Vous vous emportez, certes, cependant n'essayez pas de me faire croire que vous êtes ainsi désuet.**

**_Je ne vois pas de qu...**

**_Vous jouez la carte de l'imbécile, Hinoto Kamen... Pensiez-vous franchement que je me laisserai abuser ? Vous êtes un assassin, un excellent assassin qui est parvenu à s'introduire dans le domaine Shakui pour y tuer son héritier. Un excellent assassin possède un corps fin et un esprit fin. Nul ne peut réussir un tel tour de force en étant un imbécile... Ai-je tort ?"**

** Tout en parlant Shin'ji avait glissé autour de la chaise, se collant volontairement contre le dossier dans le but d'oppresser davantage encore le jeune homme. Le quatrième Siège était conscient qu'il n'obtiendrait que difficilement les aveux qu'ils recherchaient. Il n'aimait pas en arriver jusque là, cependant les ordres de son Capitaine étaient clairs et il ne se permettait pas d'y déroger. **

**"Je ne vois pas...**

**_La fiancé de votre frère a été tué par les Shakui. Vous le saviez. Tous. Il s'est imposé à vous de répliquer. Pour cela il fallait quelqu'un. Et ce quelqu'un... C'était vous. Pourquoi votre famille vous a-t-elle formée en tant qu'assassin ?**

**_C'est stupide... Je n'ai pas... Pour qui me prenez-vous !**

**_Pour ce que vous êtes vraiment et cherchez tant à dissimuler. Est-ce ainsi si honorable à vos yeux pour que vous défendiez votre statut avec autant de rigueur ? Peut être est-ce une passion que de parvenir à tuer ces êtres sans même qu'ils ne s'en aperçoivent ? Peut être est-ce amusant dans une vie si morne passée dans l'ombre d'un frère talentueux ?**

**_Ridicule !**

**_Cessez donc de hurler. Cela ne vous mènera à rien et vous ne le savez que trop bien. Pourquoi ne pas plutôt révéler votre véritable visage ? **

**_Arrêtez de tourner autour de cette chaise !"**

** Shin'ji s'immobilisa sous le ton employé pour finalement hausser un sourcil en une excellent imitation de Kuchiki Byakuya. **

**"Oh ? La politesse a disparu de votre vocabulaire ?**

**_Vous l'êtes peut être ? **

**_Non. Cependant ici, cela n'a guère d'importance. Vous êtes ma proie..."**

** Kamen ignora son instinct alors que les yeux posés sur lui rougeoyaient d'un étrange éclat qui ne lui plut en rien. Inconsciemment, il posa son regard sur la porte, unique issue barricadée du sort de Bakudô, pour le reporter sur le Shinigami qui s'était reculé sans pour autant briser son manège autour de sa chaise. **

**"Vous...n'avez pas le droit de me faire cela ? Vous n'avez pas le droit de...**

**_Vraiment ? Et qui a décidé de cela ? Vous peut être ? Le questionna Shin'ji en s'approchant de nouveau.**

**_N-non... M...**

**_Assurez-vous, le droit je l'ai de faire ceci...ou cela !"**

** Kamen ne vit rien venir. Seul son instinct avait hurlé inutilement... Le coup le jeta au sol, entraînant la chaise dans sa chute brutale. Encore sonné d'un tel revirement de situation, le noble demeura ainsi à terre plusieurs seconde avant de pouvoir se redresser. Quand une main attrapa avec raideur le col de son kimono pour le stoppant avec force. Accroupi à sa hauteur, Shin'ji le méprisait, le considérant un long moment en silence pour s'accorder un sourire inquiétant.**

**"Prendre par surprise... Cela est votre spécialité habituellement, non ? Question rhétorique, ne répondez pas ! La seule chose qui m'intéresse est ce qui vous a poussé à devenir assassin pour votre clan. Payé peut être ? Quoiqu'avec la fortune familliale, cela ne doit pas être très attirant... **

**_Je ne suis pa... Que ! Ah !"**

** D'un geste continu Shin'ji avait porté la main à sa taille pour en tirer son Tantô qu'il dégaina et planta sans ménagement dans le plancher, entre l'index et le majeur de son suspect. Le temps d'un court instant, il vit briller une lueur aux fond des yeux vifs du jeune homme, vivement remplacée par la stupeur. **

**"Allons, allons... Cela n'est rien pour vous. Néanmoins je me sens d'humeur joueuse aujourd'hui. Quel membre souhaitez-vous vous voir débarrassé en premier ? **

**_Pardon ? **

**_Un doigt ? La main entière ? Ce ne serait pas bien amusant...**

**_Vous êtes fou ! Vous n'avez pas...!"**

** Cette fois la peur présente dans la voix du noble était bien réelle. Shin'ji n'y répondit pas, se contentant d'élargir davantage encore son sourire malveillant tout en jouant habilement avec son Tantô libéré du plancher. **

**"Je repose une dernière fois ma question. Quel est le facteur qui vous a poussé à devenir assassin pour votre famille ? **

**_Quel intérêt à cela ? Pourquoi ne cherchez-vous pas à savoir si je suis vraiment celui qui a tué Gimu...**

**_Parce que je connais déjà la réponse à celle-ci. Maintenant répondez ! C'est une part de votre jugement prochain que vous jouez ainsi...**

**_Je n'ai rien à vous dire. **

**_J'en suis désolé."**

** Kamen ne put retenir un cri de douleur, empoignant avec brutalité sa main tremblante. Sans hésitation la lame du Tantô avait plongé et, d'un mouvement de balance, avait arraché l'ongle de son pouce avec une aisance troublante. Ceci fait Shin'ji avait considéré la réaction du jeune homme, maudissant un peu sa gentillesse qui l'avait poussé à ne pas toucher directement la chair pour un résultat irréversible. **

_Ombre, je suis_

_Et y voue toute ma vie._

**"Ce n'est pas moi... Qui ai choisi... Souffla finalement le noble, essayant vainement d'arrêter l'hémorragie.**

**_Nous y voilà enfin."**

** Souffla le quatrième Siège, ignorant le trouble qu'avait éveillé en lui le changement de comportement brutal entre un fils de famille idiot dépendant de ses humeurs et son opposé calme à l'attitude maîtrisée jusque dans sa voix à peine tremblante malgré la douleur. Satisfait d'avoir enfin fait céder les résistances d'Hinoto Kamen sans trop d'effusion de violence, Shin'ji l'encouragea à se livrer, bien plus chaleureux qu'au début de son interrogatoire :**

**"Caprice de famille, l'on y revient toujours n'est-ce pas ?**

**_Oui. **

**_Pourquoi ne pas m'en avoir directement informé si cela vous a été imposé ? **

**_C'est ma famille. Se contenta de répondre Kamen telle une évidence. D'autres seconds enfants sont bien plus mal lotis que moi. Ils sont souvent dénigrés, oubliés de leurs proches voir méprisés. Ma famille s'est contentée d'imiter les autres en me formant en tant qu'assassin. Mes parents m'ont toujours considéré comme membre du clan. Ils n'ont fait que se prévenir contre les agressions possibles des familles adverses... Et ils ont eu raison, la preuve : Shakui Gimu.**

**_Alors ainsi, les assassins appartenant à ces familles sont les seconds enfants formés volontairement ? **

**_Souvent, parce que nous sommes inutiles autrement. Nous pouvons devenir Shinigami. Mis à part l'honneur, cela n'apporte rien à la famille. Les clans préfèrent assurer leur puissance." **

** Shin'ji se laissa glisser au sol, s'asseyant, plongé dans de nouvelles réflexions. Non seulement Hinoto Kamen avait avoué être l'assassin de Shakui Gimu, ce qui confirmait la thèse qu'ils avaient mis en place bien plus tôt, mais il existait bien au sein des familles des assassins : leurs enfants jugés inutiles formés pour défendre le clan. Ainsi, il comprenait davantage la rancoeur de Natsu Riga qu'Ichigo soupçonnait d'être assassin. Etant fils cadet, il avait été formé par la famille. Néanmoins il n'avait pas eu la chance de Kamen et ses proches l'avaient méprisé alors qu'il était un atout non-négligeable. Au contraire, la confirmation de l'existence de ces formations secrètes risquait de chambouler le Seireitei. Il était certain qu'aucune institution de la Soul Society n'était au courant de ces armes que possédaient les clans ; l'inquiétude qu'il avait perçu chez son Capitaine s'expliquait.**

**"Ce statut est-il imposé pour tous ? **

**_Non, des seconds enfants peuvent accéder à l'académie. D'autres assument leur rôle avec plaisir. Je ne peux pas me prononcer sur ce point."**

** Kamen s'était finalement redressée et faisait face maintenant au Shinigami. Son attitude calme était quelque peu destabilisante comparée à celle plus imprévisible qu'il avait eu tout au long de l'interrogatoire. Il semblait cependant que le jeune homme n'était pas près à risquer son propre corps pour sauver une famille qui, malgré sa reconnaissance, avait plongé ses mains dans le sang. **

**"Vous êtes bien calme.**

**_Je vous renvoie l'affirmation, après tout je suis un assassin.**

**_Oui, vous en êtes un, et remarquable. Vous n'avez laissé aucune trace derrière vous, juste des esquisses de reiatsu. **

**_Est-ce ce qui m'a découvert ? **

**_Non. Vos paroles ont rempli ce rôle. **

**_Je m'en doutais. Soupira Kamen. Je me suis laissé emporté par ma colère. J'aimais beaucoup mon frère. Même si nous n'étions pas voués à des destins semblables et qu'il n'était pas au courant de mon devoir... Il me soutenait dans tous mes projets. **

**_D'autres n'ont pas cette chance en effet, l'assassin Natsu n'est pas reconnu par ses pairs.**

**_Natsu ? Que vient faire la famille Natsu ici ?"**

** Encore cette incompréhension, songea Shin'ji tout en détaillant l'expression du jeune homme. Comprenant que ce dernier semblait décidé à parler, il décida de tenter sa chance et d'obtenir d'autres informations qui sauraient les éclairer pour la suite. Notamment sur le lien entre les trois premières familles et les Natsu.**

**"Leur héritier a été assassiné ce matin par la même personne qui a tué Hinoto Jikaku, votre frère. **

**_Pardon ? Les Shakui auraient assassiné l'héritier Natsu ?!**

**_Les Shakui ? Ce seraient donc bien eux."**

** Kamen se figea un instant, comprenant qu'il s'était une nouvelle fois laissé emporter par sa haine. Se reprenant, il demeura silencieux un long moment pour finalement se décider à continuer. Rien ne l'empêchait plus d'aider à attraper l'assassin Shakui, lui était déjà fini et en prendrait sûrement pour quelques dizaines d'années. **

**"Les Shakui ont assassiné Okane Kotae, mon frère. Cela nous en sommes certains et il est presque assuré qu'ils ont eut recours au même assassin pour ces deux crimes. De même pour Natsu Rido. Mais si vous désirez trouver une motivation quant à ce dernier assassinat, je suis bien incapable de vous répondre. Nous n'avons aucune relation particulière avec les Natsu. Nous, tout comme eux. Cette famille est bien plus puissante que les nôtres. **

**_C'est un problème. **

**_J'en suis désolé. La solution serait de le prendre sur le fait mais il est impossible de prédire une prochaine victime si les Shakui s'attaquent ainsi à des familles sans aucun lien particulier avec eux. De plus, il serait difficile d'arrêter leur assassin. J'ai constaté les lieux où ont été retrouvés les corps de Kotae-san et de Jikaku. Il est bien plus doué encore que moi, je serai incapable de parvenir jusque dans le domaine Natsu.**

**_Il doit être plus jeune encore que vous.**

**_Pardon ?! Ce n'est pas possible ! C'est un génie...?**

**_Il semblerait. Fit avec amertume Shin'ji."**

** Il était inquiet quant à la suite des opérations. Il ne restait désormais plus qu'à trouver le lien entre les Natsu et les Shakui, ainsi que l'identité de leur assassin. Cependant, il semblait qu'il s'agissait là de la partie la plus ardue du travail. Devraient-ils de nouveau procéder à un interrogatoire semblable sur la personne d'un membre de la famille Shakui ? Cela semblait être la seule solution, à moins que son Capitaine ne trouve autre chose. Il n'avait certainement rien perdu de leurs propos, derrière la porte de cette pièce comme il était convenu. **

**"Mais j'y pense ! Vous n'êtes pas les seuls assassins appartenant à des familles nobles...**

**_Bien entendu non !**

**_D'autres assassinats en chaîne tels que ceux qui ont eu lieu maintenant...se sont-ils déjà réalisés précédemment ?**

**_Je n'en doute pas. Ce genre de pratiques facilite la résolution des problèmes entre familles. Les temps étaient moins troubles et la Soul Society plus à même de les découvrir... Cependant je pense que de tels assassinats en nombre se sont déjà déroulés auparavant et qu'ils ont perduré. Tout cela sent la force de l'habitude...**

**_Alors...**

**_Vous êtes passés à côté de nombreux meurtres. Oui. Conclut simplement Kamen en considérant le visage défait du Shinigami.**

**_Kurosaki voulait vérifier les archives... Il faut que... Taïcho !"**

** Shin'ji s'était brutalement relevé pour briser le sort de Bakudô d'un geste ample alors que déjà la porte s'ouvrait sur Toshirô. Le quatrième Siège se figea alors, stupéfait par l'expression parfaitement calme qu'arborait son Capitaine. Celui-ci eut à l'adresse d'Hinoto Kamen un geste de tête pour relever les yeux vers lui. **

**"Aucune précipitation. Il sera toujours temps de vérifier plus tard. Notre priorité est l'assassin Shakui. Nous devons absolument l'arrêter. Nous obtiendrons le reste avec.**

**_Mais...!**

**_Ne proteste pas, Miwaku. Si en effet tant d'assassinats sont passés inaperçus, leurs victimes ne risquent plus rien désormais. Ce n'est pas le cas des cibles futures des Shakui. **

**_Qu'envisagez-vous ?"**

** Toshirô considéra l'assassin qui se relevait. Son attention se posa un court instant sur le doigt malmené du jeune homme pour se reporter sur son quatrième Siège qui attendait ses directives, une ride d'inquiétude bien présente sur son front. **

**"Nous avons carte blanche."**

** Ces quelques mots suffisaient. **

**---**

Mon coeur n'est plus qu'un compte à rebours

Qui m'entraîne vers le vide un peu plus chaque jour.

Tous ces signes de vie font ainsi ma détresse,

Sont à mes yeux le peu qui encore me reste.

J'ai longtemps espéré l'oubli et le silence,

Eteint sans cesse en moi ce désir de vengeance.

J'ai tenté de ne pas trop vous haïr

Pour tout ce que j'avais dû alors subir.

Derrière mes sourires j'ai dissimulé mes peurs,

Mes paroles même n'avaient plus de valeur.

L'ombre de menace est devenue ma seule solution

Là où la lumière était impasse à ma libération.

Personne n'a jamais rien vu, ni rien compris

Ou peut être s'est tu, n'a jamais rien dit.

Tous ont couvert inconsciemment mes dissimulations.

Ce monde n'a jamais été que trahison.

_Hinoto Kamen_

_**[Hinoto Kamen Theme : 09 – Phenomena (OST2)]**_

* * *

_Quelques petites notes :_ _ Disclaimer Tite Kubo. (Miwaku Shin'ji, Den, autres personnages inventés - Xunaly)_

___Personne franchement pour me laisser son avis ? Pleaz, c'est la fin de l'année ! _

___*part se draper dans sa dignité*  
_


	5. Vérité

**Kagee**

**(Ombre chinoise)**

**

* * *

**

**---**

_**Vérité**_

_**Mort**_

_**Dans l'air**_

_**Qui suffoque et s'étrangle**_

_**Appelle en vain**_

_**Mort**_

_**Dans la terre**_

_**Qui enchaîne de ses sangles**_

_**Retiens de ses mains**_

_**  
Mort**_

_**Dans l'eau**_

_**Froide et glaciale**_

_**Qui recouvre et détruit tout**_

_**Mort**_

_**Dans le feu**_

_**Qui s'étend impérial**_

_**Nous laisse cendres et fous**_

_**Mort**_

_**Par le chaud**_

_**Par le froid**_

_**En douceur**_

_**Dans la violence**_

_**Dans le bruit**_

_**En silence**_

_**Par les crocs**_

_**Dans la foi**_

_**Mort**_

_**Dans l'obscurité**_

_**En pleine lumière**_

_**Vive**_

_**Lente**_

_**Pas assez tardive**_

_**En attente**_

_**Pour l'éternité**_

_**Temporaire**_

_**Mort**_

_**Sur mes lames**_

_**Qui rie et se pâme**_

_**Mort**_

_**Dans mon âme**_

_Den_

**---**

L'appel encore.

Celui du devoir. Implacable.

Sans que rien ne puisse me permettre de m'y soustraire.

Les ordres.

Je suis venu aussitôt, ce n'est pas comme si mes journées étaient réellement remplies. Je ne vis que la nuit, dans le noir. Ce noir que je hais, qui me fait horreur. Ce qu'ils ne comprennent pas, ne cherchent pas à savoir : j'ai peur. Je demeure toujours sur mes aguets, nerveux, la quiétude m'est étrangère. A attendre le pire, prêt à répliquer, à attendre les ordres, encore eux, sans jamais m'offrir le sommeil. Mes yeux fermés ne sont que sentinelles de plus.

Et je veille à leur paix si misérable que j'envie piteusement. Cette paix qui m'a conféré la seule utilité de la défendre. Je n'ai pourtant aucune reconnaissance envers elle. Aucune. Elle serait vraie que personne n'aurait à s'en inquiéter. J'aurai pu disparaître alors, m'enfuir, devenir moins qu'une ombre, qu'un souffle.

Libre.

"Te voilà enfin."

S'agenouiller. Baisser la tête et les yeux. Courber le dos. M'écraser.

Je ne suis bon qu'à cela.

"Discipliné, comme toujours. Fidèle, n'est-ce pas ?

_Ma vie vous appartient toute entière Shakui-sama. Je suis votre arme. Vos désirs sont mes ordres."

N'y a-t-il personne pour remarquer ma voix atone, si faible de convictions. De cette fatalité qu'est mon destin désormais, celle qui me répugne, dont je suis incapable de me défendre. Futile comme toujours. Pitoyable. Assurément.

Je l'ai toujours été : remplaçable.

"Je suis satisfait. Tu n'as pas fauté quant à l'héritier Natsu. Il est vrai, que tu ne m'as jamais déçu non plus. Tu n'oserais pas, n'est-ce pas ?

_Jamais Shakui-sama. Ma fidélité vous est toute acquise. Je défendrai l'honneur de la famille Shakui, mon dernier souffle lui appartient et ma vie ne repose que sur votre bon vouloir, Shakui-sama.

_Bien, bien... N'oublie jamais ce que tu es et ton importance. Un écart ne serait pas recommandé...

_Il n'y aura aucun écart, Shakui-sama. Je ne le permettrais pas."

Je ne peux pas le voir, prostré au sol mon front collé à terre. Il lui suffirait d'un geste seul pour me tuer. Il le sait. Je le sais. Nous connaissons tous les deux ces chaînes qui me retiennent. Et je sais qu'il hoche la tête, confiant. Je sais qu'il sourit satisfait de ce contrôle qu'il possède sur moi et de ce que cela peut lui apporter.

Il l'a compris lui aussi, récemment.

Je sais tout cela.

"Les Shinigamis se sont réveillés. Ils cherchent. Ils veulent comprendre... Ils n'ont trouvé aucune trace précise de reiatsu sur chacun des lieux. Pas même chez les Natsu. Ton travail est une véritable perfection, grâce à moi évidemment. Tu en es conscient, non ?

_Oui, Shakui-sama. Je vous dois tout. Jamais mot ne serait suffisant pour exprimer toute ma gratitude envers Shakui-sama."

Il y a ce goût amer dans ma bouche qui me brûle.

Je veux vomir.

"Tu es le meilleur. C'est pour cela, que j'ai besoin de toi et uniquement de toi."

Un autre. Encore...

Non !

"Nous avons le temps, ces Shinigamis ne nous arrêteront pas. Leur retard sera leur plus grande faute. Pour nous, le moment est venu d'imposer notre puissance à tous et d'acquérir une nouvelle force. Les Natsu ont été touché, cette nuit deux autres héritiers tomberont.

_Deux ?!

_As-tu à redire contre cela ?! Petit impertinent !! Comment oses-tu te redresser ? Ecrase-toi ! Me défierais-tu ?

_N-non ! Ja-mais ! Shakui-sama, je suis honoré de vos désirs... Je ne suis rien. Je ne suis rien. Je ne suis rien. Je ne suis rien. Je ne suis rien. Je ne suis rien ! Rien...

_Je l'espère. N'oublie pas que tu es méprisable ! Un insecte à même plus d'importance que toi. Sache-le !

_O-ui. Shakui-sama.

_Je n'entends rien, répète !

_Oui Shakui-sama.

_Pardon ?

_Oui Shakui-sama !

_Qu'es-tu ?

_Rien... Je ne suis rien...

_Bien."

Me reprendre, dissimuler le tremblement de mes mains. Oublier cette joie qu'il tire à me réduire à néant, à faire de moi une chose qui n'a plus lieu d'être. Plus droit de vivre.

Deux. Bientôt...

Cela sera trois.

Je ne veux pas.

"Demain, j'exige que les héritiers Seyuu et Koushou ne soient plus de ce monde. Je veux que l'on retrouve leurs cadavres encore chauds."

Je ne veux pas.

"Sois assuré que je saurai si mes ordres ont été correctement appliqués. Aucune trace, aucune ! Mais tu le sais n'est-ce pas ? Ce n'est pas comme si tu n'y étais pas habitué, toi et tes mains pleines de sang."

Pitié.

Arrêtez-moi.

"Assassin. Voilà ta seule raison d'être, Den."

Que je chute. Que je tombe et m'écrase. Que je l'entraîne avec moi, lui et son mépris. Sa voix si doucereuse et sa délectation d'avoir soumis, oppressé à ses pieds une regrettable existence. Ma condition qui le distrait, mon statut répugnant qui l'amuse. De me salir ainsi sans bouger un seul doigt. De voir ses plans réalisés et de s'en assurer les profits.

Connard. Le mot est si faible pour toi.

Méprise-moi donc.

"Il sera fait selon vos voeux, Shakui-sama."

Je suis si pitoyable.

**---**

**Ichigo** **n'avait pas désiré rester plus longtemps pour assister à l'interrogatoire. Si telles étaient les pratiques des divisions pour obtenir ce qu'elles désiraient, ce n'était et ne serait certainement pas les siennes. Il n'était pas prêt à faire cela comme Shin'ji qui avait à peine bronché sous les ordres de Toshirô. Ses idéaux ne concordaient pas avec de telles méthodes dont il pouvait comprendre l'utilité sans pour autant les encourager. Lui, il demeurait un gamin ayant du respect pour les codes d'honneur, naïf et pleins de bonnes volontés. Toshirô l'avait d'ailleurs souligné : il était le guerrier. Celui qui combattait loyalement, dans le respect de ses adversaires. **

**Peut être était-ce stupide de croire aux valeurs. Pourtant ses parents l'avaient toujours élevé dans l'objectif de rester fier de lui et maître de ses actes, sans connaître un quelconque regret. Naturellement, le reste avait suivi et fait de lui ce qu'il était maintenant. Il était un lycéen aux cheveux trop roux encore un peu benêt et bourrin. Mais il avait le temps devant lui, il grandirait. **

**Il n'avait pas vécu des périodes miséreuses qui l'auraient poussé à mûrir trop vite. Il avait une famille, des amis...il n'était pas seul livré à lui-même. Même si sa mère était morte bien trop tôt, ce n'était rien comparé à la vie d'autres tels que Renji, Rukia ou encore Toshirô -de ce qu'il était parvenu à lui soustraire. Il avait échappé à cela et s'en savait chanceux. Peut être était-ce aussi pour cela qu'il tenait à respecter ces valeurs, parce qu'il en avait la possibilité et la force. Parce qu'il voulait les protéger tous... Tous ceux qui lui étaient chers. **

**Il était...**

**"Ichigo.**

**_Hm ?**

**_Tu es dans tes pensées depuis que tu es revenu... Quelque chose ne va pas avec l'enquête ?"**

**Se tirant de ses songeries, il posa ses yeux sur Rukia qui se tenait assise à ses côtés. Coup de chance ou non, la jeune femme n'avait été appelée pour aucun travaux particuliers et avait la fin de journée libre après avoir passé la matinée entière à l'Académie pour y donner de nombreuses informations sur le Seireitei aux futures nouvelles recrues. Le Capitaine Ukitake lui donnait de plus en plus de tels devoirs administratifs et la plaçait systématiquement en tête de groupe lors des missions. Ichigo soupçonnait ainsi l'homme de songer sérieusement à s'accorder un vice-capitaine potable, loin des jérémiades des deux excités qui assuraient cette fonction depuis la mort de Kaien.**

**Aaah** **zut... Ne pas penser à lui.**

**"J'ai entendu dire que le Capitaine Hitsugaya était plutôt exigeant quant aux enquêtes, comme on peut s'y attendre de sa part d'ailleurs. Tu as eu des problèmes avec lui ? **

**_Non. Au contraire, ça avance bien."**

**Ichigo** **lui aurait bien fait part de la décision de Toshirô. Voir même questionner quant aux pratiques de sa propre division et si elle avait connu un tel besoin d'information au plus tôt qui aurait suscité un tel changement d'attitude. Cependant le jeune Capitaine avait été clair là-dessus, conformément à l'accord qu'ils avaient passé, il devait garder le silence et ce, même envers Rukia. **

**"Tu es sûr ? Tu es en train de me faire ta tête de déprimé… Tu sais pourtant que je ne l'aime pas !**

**_Désolé...**

**_Paysan, avoue."**

**Il préféra détourner les yeux, loin de son regard un peu trop perçant, pour les poser sur le jardin intérieur qu'entretenait avec amour le Capitaine Ukitake dès qu'il se sentait assez bien pour cela -une chose qui lui paraissait affreusement naturelle que l'éternel malade chouchoutant un cerisier. **

**"A propos de cela... Ton frère va bien ?**

**_Hé ? C'est bien la première fois que tu t'intéresses délibérément à Nii-sama. Tu es vraiment malade n'est-ce pas ? **

**_Ne me dévisage pas ainsi ! Je me fiche de sa petite tête de nobliaud, je veux juste savoir si tu n'as rien remarqué d'étrange... Pour l'enquête quoi ! Après tout c'est un noble aussi et tu semblais inquiète hier quand... Qu'est-ce que j'ai dis encore ?"**

**Devant son expression outrée, Rukia ne put se retenir de pouffer pour plonger le nez dans sa tasse de thé, contenant son amusement devant le comportement inchangeable du rouquin.**

**"Oooh comme c'est mignon, tu t'inquiétais pour moi... Tu sais de plus en plus comment parler aux femmes, Ichigo.**

**_Rukia !**

**_Je n'étais pas réellement inquiète hier après-midi. Je ne voulais surtout pas me retrouver toute seule dans le monde réel alors que tu allais t'amuser à courir après un mystérieux assassin. Nii-sama ne craint pas grand-chose, crois-moi. Jamais personne n'oserait s'attaquer à la haute-noblesse du Seireitei. Il faudrait être fou pour cela...**

**_Ou être un génie..."**

**Rukia** **sembla un instant interloquée avant de l'interroger silencieusement du regard. Elle avait parfaitement perçu le changement de ton dans la voix d'Ichigo. Après tout ce temps passé ensembles, ****elle pouvait se vanter un peu de le connaître lui et ses humeurs. Il s'agissait...de sa petite fierté. **

**"Toshirô et Shin'ji semblaient inquiets quant à la capture d'un des assassins. Shin'ji m'a assuré qu'il n'avait pu percevoir les traces de reiatsu que le coupable avait délaissé derrière lui que grâce à ses talents de détection qu'il a acquis sur le terrain. Un autre Shinigami non habitué à de telles inspections de lieux n'aurait rien remarqué... De plus, selon Toshirô, cet assassin serait jeune, adolescent certainement et aucun membre de la Deuxième division de cet âge là n'est capable d'une telle prouesse. Il s'est quand même introduit dans le domaine Hinoto, certainement dans celui Okane, et chez les Natsu sans que personne ne s'en aperçoive. **

**_Les Natsu n'ont rien senti ? Leur rang est bien plus important que celui des Okane et Hinoto, leur domaine devrait être protégé en conséquence !**

**_Six murs d'enceintes pour parvenir à la bâtisse familiale et des sentinelles à chaque point de passage. Du moins, de ce que j'ai pu en voir..."**

**Ichigo** **considéra l'expression stupéfaite de Rukia. Il avait ses raisons de penser qu'elle connaissait assez bien la noblesse du Seireitei et une telle réaction de sa part ne fit que confirmer ses inquiétudes. Quand bien même l'interrogatoire amènerait Hinoto Kemen à se dévoiler, il demeurait un assassin, si ce n'est pas deux, en liberté. Dont ce fameux génie. Ichigo était bien conscient que son Bankaï comblerait certainement la différence de vitesse entre lui et son adversaire, si du moins ce génie ne faisait pas non plus de l'ombre à Yoruichi, mais le Vizard ne se faisait pas d'illusions quant aux grandes capacités de sa cible à se dissimuler. Connaissant son don pour la détection de reiatsu, il espérait grandement que Shin'ji parviendrait à l'aider ou bien encore Toshirô. Le mieux aurait été l'aide du Capitaine Soi Fon, seulement la Dixième division désirait certainement conservait sa carte blanche en cas d'échec. **

**Comme si elle lisait alors dans son esprit, Rukia se redressa alors subitement pour s'exclamer :**

**"Demandez à Soi Fon Taïcho de vous aider ! Elle...**

**_Rukia."**

**La jeune femme se tut aussi vivement qu'elle avait pris la parole, surprise par le regard indéfinissable que posait alors Ichigo sur elle et le ton sec qu'il avait employé. Fronçant des sourcils, elle le scruta ainsi avec minutie pour se pencher sur lui et souffler à son oreille :**

**"Obligation du silence ?"**

**Le roux ne répondit rien. Muet, il considérait les réactions de la Shinigami qui se recula pour hocher la tête, comme certaine de ce qu'elle avançait. Il devinait les innombrables questions dans ces yeux sombres, notamment l'habituel "Pourquoi ?" seulement pas un seul instant elles ne franchirent la barrière des lèvres de la jeune femme. C'était dans des instants comme celui-ci que la maturité de Rukia le frappait. La manière dont elle comprenait les choses sans qu'un seul mot ne soit échangé et comment elle parvenait à brider ses exigences pour se contenter de ce qu'on lui donnait. Lui n'était pas capable de tant de retenue. Certainement l'éducation noble. **

**"Ah ! Message...**

**_Hm ? Quoi ?**

**_Le papillon Ichigo, le papill..."**

**Perdu, le Vizard avait porté son attention sur la petite chose noire que pointait du doigt Rukia. Il avait alors discerné la forme d'un papillon de l'enfer et préposé dans l'enceinte du Seireitei comme au-delà. Seulement au moment où la Shinigami avait levé une main pour le recevoir, le lépidoptère s'était esquivé pour venir voleter joyeusement en la direction du roux. Jusqu'à ce que dans un gracieux battement d'ailes, il ne vienne se poser sur le bout du nez même d'Ichigo sous le regard mi-étonné, mi-amusé de Rukia. **

**Aussitôt une étrange sensation se fit ressentir à l'endroit même du contact avec l'insecte alors qu'une douce chaleur s'étendait en travers de son visage. Les yeux écarquillés, le Shinigami remplaçant perçut alors comme un bruit de fond confus qui grandissait peu à peu en une foule de murmures qui résonnaient dans son esprit entier. Assommé, Ichigo s'apprêtait alors à chasser le papillon d'un mouvement brusque de main lorsqu'une voix inimitable se fit entendre avec une étonnante clarté : **

**"Message prioritaire destiné à Kurosaki Ichigo et placé sous l'obligation du silence. L'interrogatoire vient de se terminer avec succès, Miwaku est parvenu à faire parler Hinoto Kamen : il est bien l'assassin de Shakui Gimu par obligation. La thèse précédemment exposée dans mon bureau s'est avérée vraie. La famille Shakui est certainement l'auteur des assassinats d'Okane Kotae, Hinoto Jikaku, Natsu Rido. Les familles de noble posséderaient donc des assassins personnels qui seraient le plus souvent leurs seconds enfants jugés inutiles. Ils seraient formés dès le plus jeune âge à défendre leur famille par obligation le plus souvent. De telles pratiques ne seraient pas nouvelles et il y a un risque pour que de nombreux précédents assassinats soient passés inaperçus aux yeux du Seireitei. De même, Natsu Riga est certainement un assassin bien qu'il ne soit accusé d'aucun crime. Aucun lien n'a encore été trouvé entre les Natsu et les Shakui.**

**Il nous faut agir rapidement, Miwaku et moi craignions que la famille Shakui ne continue à attaquer des clans nobles pour X raison. Nous devons arrêter au plus tôt leur assassin tout en conservant notre carte blanche. Demain matin, nous nous rendrons au domaine Shakui pour interroger son patriarche et parvenir ainsi à son second fils plus aisément : attendre un prochain assassinat pour le prendre sur le fait serait certainement impossible de par les capacités de ce second fils en question. **

**Je connais tes positions seulement je veux que tu sois là demain, dès le soleil levé, à mon bureau. Aucune obligation d'assister à quoi que ce soit, mais prêt à réagir en conséquence. Nous ne serons pas trop de trois. N'oublie pas : obligation du silence."**

**C'est à peine si Ichigo perçut la perte de contact alors que le papillon quittait son appendice pour retrouver son envol et prévenir son éditeur que le message était bien parvenu à bon port. Tentant de rassembler l'avalanche d'informations qui venait de s'écrouler sur lui, il tria les propos de Toshirô, reconstituant peu à peu le puzzle qu'était cette enquête. **

**Ainsi il ne leur manquait plus qu'à stopper l'assassin Shakui et à obtenir ses témoignages. Pour cela le jeune Capitaine envisageait de visiter le dirigeant Shakui. Autant dire qu'Ichigo avait tout de suite compris de quelle nature s'annonçait cette visite soudaine au petit matin. Bien que l'idée ne lui plaisait tout de même pas, il savait cependant qu'il se rendrait avec eux au domaine. Toshirô avait raison et une force de frappe ne serait pas superflue si les choses venaient à tourner mal.**

**"Ichigo ? C'était le Capitaine Hitsugaya n'est-ce pas ?"**

**Prenant conscience du long silence qui s'était installé sous les auvents où il se trouvait avec Rukia, il reporta son attention sur la Shinigami pour hocher la tête, toujours en proie à ces dernières révélations qui clarifiaient la situation entière. Si ce n'est ce lien entre les Shakui et les Natsu. **

**"Bonnes nouvelles ? Je sais que tu es sous obligation du silence mais...**

**_Non c'est bon. T'inquiète pas. C'est juste que ça avance assez brutalement. **

**_Tant mieux. **

**_Ouais, mais pour mon pauvre crâne : non. C'est affreux ce moyen de communication ! Comment peux-tu parvenir à supporter la sensation de ce...machin sur ta main toute le temps ! C'est...**

**_Ne dis pas ça. Ce n'est pas si désagréable que cela.**

**_Pardon ?! Pas si désagréable ? S'exclama vivement le Shinigami. **

**_Ne fais pas l'enfant Ichigo. **

**_Hé ?!"**

**Muet de stupeur, le rouquin considéra l'expression impérieuse qui transparaissait désormais sur le visage de Rukia, la même que celle qui se trouvait constamment sur ce petit nobliaud de Byakuya... Ce qu'il pouvait la détester dans ces cas-là ! Quand elle prenait ce ton hautain et le méprisait de ces petits yeux vifs. **

**"Mais après tout, ce n'est pas comme si un paysan comme toi pouvait comprendre quoi que ce soit à notre manière de vivre...**

**_Argh ! Arrête ! Je ne supporte pas ça !**

**_Ca ? Exprimez-vous correctement maraud.**

**_On dirait Byakuya ! C'est affreux...**

**_Insulterais-tu Nii-sama ?"**

**Bon, cette fois elle semblait vraiment furieuse.**

**"N-non... Je n'oserai pas.**

**_Contente que tu le reconnaisses !" **

**Considérant le sourire satisfait qui étirait désormais ses lèvres, Ichigo eut la curieuse impression de s'être fait manipulé en beauté une fois de plus. A croire qu'il ne pouvait décidément rien contre elle. Vicieuse gamine...**

**Inconscient de sa traîtresse de bouche dont le coin droit s'était légèrement soulevé, il continua de se chamailler avec elle tout le restant de la soirée qu'ils avaient libres devant eux sans pour autant s'apercevoir du temps qui filait. Ce qui ne fit que le conforter dans son impression : la Soul Society était réellement devenue sa seconde famille à part entière, sa seconde maison. Il s'y sentait comme chez lui et tout aussi bien qu'auprès de Yuzu, Karin et son immoral de père. Il n'envisageait même plus de reprendre son ancienne vie loin de toutes accroches avec ce lieu qui lui avait parût si familier dès son premier contact. Malgré le Rukongai, malgré ses cartes blanches et ses règles...malgré Kurotsuchi, Kempachi...**

**Ce monde était le sien.**

_Il y a des parts de soi_

_Dont on ne prend conscience qu'ailleurs._

_Ces échos en moi,_

_Promesses de rêveur._

_Je suis,_

_A la maison._

**---**

Nuit.

A l'heure des loups.

Le silence.

L'air chaud de Septembre.

Nuit.

Un bond pour m'envoler. Le temps d'un instant, me confondre.

Déjà je disparais.

Je suis ombre parmi les ombres. Derrière mes voiles se dissimule l'inutile, le second. Je suis l'indésirable sous toutes conditions. Le rien invisible, porteur de mort. Son plus fidèle instrument.

Percevez-vous ? Le chant de mes lames, leurs tintements sinistres, douces promesses... Non. Bien sûr, non.

Je crains le silence. Mais j'ai plus peur encore de moi-même.

Glisser, imperceptible. Au travers de ces murs d'enceinte, piteuses murailles. J'ai tant rêvé pouvoir faire de même avec ces chaînes qui me retiennent. Je ne suis qu'un brouillon, un mensonge de liberté. J'en ai l'aisance, le reflet. Illusion, tu dissimules mon carcan sous ta jolie apparence. Trompe-les tous, trompe-moi. Que je puisse y croire encore un peu...

La silhouette d'un garde, vaine sentinelle, scrute et fouille l'obscurité dans la quête de ma présence qui t'est inconnue. Sais-tu que me voici, à quelques pas ? Dans ton dos, si proche qu'un geste me suffirait, un seul pour voler ton souffle. Le sais-tu, sens-tu cette vie qui t'est tienne et menace de t'échapper ? Me déciderai-je ?

Non jamais. J'ai bien assez de crimes sur ma conscience et de visages dans ma mémoire. Je ne veux pas y ajouter le tien, qu'il conserve son anonymat. Il n'y a aucune satisfaction à tirer de cela. L'assassinat me répugne, ce n'est que spectacle gratuit, perte inutile. Le vide est déjà si proche, pourquoi l'y encourager et faucher ces présences qui n'ont eu pour seul tort que de désirer le meilleur pour elles-mêmes ? N'est-ce pas ce que nous espérons tous ?

Pourtant, il n'y a plus de meilleur pour moi. Juste du pire, encore et encore.

Je suis, si...fatigué.

Mais je me glisse, misérable ombre, dans le silence, dans le noir...dans mes peurs qui chaque fois triomphent de ma lâcheté. Pas assez de courage pour me révolter. J'avance, pion, sur chaque case de cet échiquier. Lent, mais pourtant sûrement, qui menace mais n'est pas menacé. J'attends juste l'échec et mat qui me fera enfin tomber. Le dernier coup, salvateur. Je suis une agonie qui attend...

Qui l'attend, mon adversaire, mon plus bel ennemi, mon semblant de meilleur. Viens... Viens.

File, file, ma silhouette, au travers de ces pauvres hères fidèles à leur maître jusqu'à l'aveuglement, qui n'en voient plus rien et ne m'arrêteront pas. File, escalade ces murs hauts dont tu triomphes avec une aisance irréelle. Mon but aurait été tout autre que peut être en aurais-je tirer là quelques fiertés, de ces capacités si longuement travaillées dans le mépris, pour le devoir.

Le devoir. Envers cette famille qui ne veut pas de moi. Qui m'ignore jusqu'à en oublier le nom qu'elle m'a offert il y a cela des années. De ce diminutif qui ne signifie rien, n'a aucun sens, désigne un objet dont la seule particularité est d'être unique sans être demandé.

Den...

Den le Second.

Et le tintement de mes lames que jamais autre que ma proie et moi n'entendra, qui chantent, chantent, cet air funèbre. De ces échos qui se perdent au lointain sans jamais m'emmener. Même eux ne veulent pas d'un assassin, de l'inutile. Qui irait chercher la contrainte ainsi ? Ce qui n'a pas d'utilité ne s'emporte pas. Moi-même, j'ai toujours agis ainsi. Toujours.

Alors dors bien, sentinelle à l'heure des loups. De tes yeux perçants qui oublient tout, dors et laisse-moi accomplir mon sombre dessein. Tu ne seras pas de ceux qui m'arrêteront. Tu n'es qu'un de plus. Que j'oublierai bientôt, quand le sang brillant sous la lune, paraîtra sous mes yeux...quand j'oublierai tout.

_Papillon de nuit_

_Sous tes ailes si charmantes_

_Caches-tu les fruits_

_De notre si paisible entente ?_

_Papillon de nuit_

_Aux couleurs chatoyantes_

_Voleras-tu nos vies_

_Qui demeurent dans l'attente ?_

_Papillon de nuit..._

_Nuit glaciale,_

_Papillon de nuit_

_Et de cristal._

Un.

Le premier.

Le second, m'attend. Le second...

Le corps allongé n'a pas émis un seul mouvement, les draps de blancs sont devenus écarlates. L'innocence si facilement entachée. L'innocence que tous prônent sans jamais faire que la blesser davantage. L'innocence... Qu'est-ce que l'innocence ?

Et l'oubli. Ce vide qui s'impose à mon esprit lorsque mes mains si froides rengainent. Quand je sais que rien ne me mènera en arrière, que le regret dans ma nuque s'agite, palpite... Le chant plus discret qu'un murmure est désormais un hurlement qui accompagne chacun de mes pas, qui sonne ma fuite loin de ce domaine qui vient de perdre son guide. Loin de cette famille désormais endeuillée. De cette vie arrachée.

Ai-je du remord ? Cette question est si stupide... Mais je n'ai pas le droit encore de pleurer. Un autre, le second, m'attend. J'entends son âme vivre. Ce lien que je dois trancher. Parce que c'est ainsi, pour le devoir, pour la famille, pour l'honneur. De si pitoyables raisons.

Aaah, Den, Den... Mais qui es-tu ? Qu'es-tu ?

Petit peureux, petit lâche, que la vie si généreuse à traverser. Ce mérite que tu n'aurais jamais dû connaître. La disparition est ton amie, Den,... La solution c'est la mort. Le problème c'est la mort. Ces voies qui s'offrent à toi ne feront que te mener au même point, à la seule chose que tu mérites vraiment. Pour réparer cette erreur que de t'avoir permis d'exister. Den... Où es-tu maintenant ?

_Papillon vermillon_

_Papillon des songes_

_Papillon citron_

_Mensonge_

_Papillon !_

_Dans tes yeux, sur ta bouche._

_Papillon,_

_D'un doigt je te touche..._

_Et fais mouche !_

**"Assassin, te souviens-tu de Rido Natsu ?"**

**---**

**Natsu** **Riga attendait. Scrutant de ses yeux clairs la silhouette petite et fine qui se dessinait à quelques mètres de là, se confondant avec l'ombre des murets typiques du quartier des nobles du Seireitei. La tenue sombre propre aux shinobis, les voiles soigneusement portés qui dissimulaient le visage, les deux courts fourreaux qui se croisaient dans ce dos et la posture droite, assurée, qui pas ****un seul instant ne marqua une quelconque surprise. Peut être le percevait-il depuis le début ? Sa présence alors qu'il suivait l'assassin de son frère dans son entreprise nocturne. De ses heures passées à parcourir ces lieux dans l'espoir de percevoir la présence infime et d'autant plus reconnaissable du coupable. **

**Il ne venait pas venger la mort d'un frère capricieux qu'il n'avait jamais aimé. L'ordre venait de leur père, du patriarche du clan qui en avait repris le contrôle depuis la matinée. Riga était un assassin, il était l'arme de réplique. Ce statut qui ne faisait pas son honneur mais qui donnait un sens à son existence. Il ne désobéissait jamais aux ordres, peut être dans l'espoir d'une reconnaissance. De ce chiffre qui collait à sa peau...le second. Ce qu'ils étaient tous.**

**Lui. **

**Comme celui qui lui faisait face. **

**"Te souviens-tu de son visage figé ? Ou bien n'as-tu même pas pris cette peine de le regarder ?"**

**Quelques pas qu'il tenta tout en invectivant cet inconnu, ce fidèle aux Shakui qui comptait désormais quatre victimes à son plus récent panel. Il avait conscience de cet écart de capacités entre eux, cela se sentait au contrôle du reiatsu habile, à la position campée, la dissimulation parfaite... Si jeune et si doué, il en avait des frissons. **

**"Tu n'as plus de langue ? Peut être ton maître te l'a-il coupé pour t'empêcher de parler ? Enfin, devrais-je dire plutôt ton paternel...**

**_Tu parles trop pour un assassin..."**

**D'un réflexe la main de Riga se referma sur le manche de son Tantô pour parer un coup vicieux de la part de son adversaire. Le déplacement avait été soudain et rapide, imprévisible alors que la présence s'était glissée dans son dos pour le viser avec précision. Une seconde de plus n'aurait pas suffi à sauver sa vie. Une seconde...c'était déjà trop. **

**Riga repoussa les deux lames croisées sur la sienne. L'ennemi ne fit que disparaître un court instant dans l'obscurité avant qu'un contact froid ne vienne éveiller ses sens, sur sa gorge. Esquive fébrile qui le sauva à nouveau, prise de recul qu'il s'autorisa pour disparaître à son tour et atteindre le flanc. **

**Vain mouvement. La silhouette lui répondait avec une aisance irréelle, lui rendait coup sur coup, manquant chaque fois de le tuer. Se défendait avec application pour briser ses défenses. S'insinuait peu à peu, se coulait... Riga eut un geste violent, bien trop brutal, loin de ses habitudes, de ce qu'accordait son statut. Un mouvement prévisible dicté par la peur. Une erreur qu'il avait commise involontairement... Un manque de contrôle.**

**Il ne cilla pas à la blessure profonde qui s'enfonçait désormais sur son épaule, si proche de la carotide. En baissant sa garde il avait permis à l'autre de lui parvenir, d'entailler sa peau et sa chair de son métal brûlant. L'autre second qui, plongé dans le noir, l'observait à quelques pas. Il l'évaluait certainement, s'imposait une rigueur pour le tuer le plus tôt possible, calculait... **

**Riga serra son emprise sur son poignard, bien décidé à remplir sa propre tâche, à obtenir cette reconnaissance qu'on ne lui avait jamais accordé jusqu'ici. A exister, enfin. Ne plus être l'esquisse d'une présence, juste une vie à part entière. Une vie semblable aux autres. **

**"Je n'accepterai pas l'échec.**

**_Ce mot m'est inconnu."**

**Court échange. De ces paroles qui résonnaient encore dans cette rue vide et déserte, propice à leur affrontement souple et vif aux échanges tumultueux qui tiraient des étincelles de leurs lames. Ils s'opposaient, disparaissaient, réapparaissaient en différents endroits, toujours plus vite, plus agile, se rencontraient, se repoussaient, se poursuivaient dans l'ombre, combattaient l'un et l'autre pour le devoir. **

**Le devoir.**

**Riga s'éloigna d'un bond, haletant sous la soudaine demande d'énergie qu'il subissait pour maintenir le rythme de leur opposition. Il eut à peine le temps de prendre une inspiration que déjà l'autre était sur lui. Un pied gifla son visage, il le repoussa vivement pour abattre sa main, sa lame sifflant hargneusement. Tintement, parée. Il esquiva à nouveau pour s'approcher, sa main fendant le vide pour atteindre un ventre à portée. Son geste fut manqué alors qu'il se défendait d'une première attaque, la deuxième ne tardant pas à suivre. Son Tantô bloqué, il ne put repousser la lame qui s'enfonça avec une aisance certaine dans sa poitrine. **

**Serrant les dents, il crut percevoir dans le brouillard que créa en lui la douleur, un grondement hargneux. Une nouvelle fois il était parvenu à garder son cou fragile hors de portée. Se maudissant néanmoins de ne pas avoir pensé à une quelconque protection telle que celle qu'arborait autour de la cible facile son adversaire, il grimaça devant les dégâts de la blessure. Lorsqu'il leva à nouveau la tête se fut pour remarquer son ennemi, immobile, le scrutant avec une force inquiétante. Tant que Riga en ressentit quelques discrets tremblements dans ses membres. Pas assez discret néanmoins pour l'autre qui perçut très bien sa peur et disparut aussitôt.**

**Se concentrant pour percevoir l'infime trace de reiatsu, Riga parvint néanmoins à déterminer le moment d'apparition de son adversaire et esquiva son attaque d'un pas rapide pour chercher à atteindre d'un coup de pied le menton de son ennemi. **

**Tout s'accéléra alors.**

**D'un mouvement de hanche agile, l'autre bascula. Une de ses lames brilla d'un éclat vif pour transpercer sa main, la désarmant, et se planter dans la palissade contre laquelle il se tenait acculé. Un autre geste et, d'un lancer habile, la deuxième arme s'enfonça profondément dans son pied jusque dans les dalles même du sol. Ignorant la douleur brûlante qui naissait dans son corps, Riga tenta de s'échapper de la forte emprise qui s'exerçait désormais sur lui. Il n'eut pas le temps de s'agiter plus, déjà une main dégantée se placer sous son cou, chargée d'énergie et armée d'un fin poignard.**

**"Pas un geste."**

**Riga sentit son sang se glacer dans ses veines à ce souffle chaud dans sa nuque, témoin de sa présence dans son dos. L'action avait été trop rapide, calculée, il n'avait pas pu y échapper et se trouvait désormais prisonnier des deux armes de l'autre, sa gorge offerte.**

**"Comment as-tu su me retrouver ? Réponds !**

**_Je n'ai fais qu'attendre et fouiller les environs. Je savais que tu sortirais de ta tanière...**

**_Pour qui agis-tu ?**

**_La même chose que toi...**

**_Tss !"**

**La main avait beau resserrer son emprise, Riga ne parvenait cependant pas à se départir de son sourire moqueur. Il trouvait quelques faiblesses dans la volonté de l'autre et ne parvenait pas à comprendre comment il pouvait être encore en vie maintenant alors qu'il se trouvait totalement piégé et soumis. Alors qu'il envisageait sérieusement des assassinats commis sous l'obligation, soit une possible fuite, l'énergie concentrée dans la main qui le menaçait augmenta subitement. **

**"Déploie-toi, Denryuu...**

**_Qu'est-ce que...?"**

**Sous les yeux stupéfaits de Riga, le reiatsu se concentra dans l'arme, couvrant le dos de la main jusqu'au poignet, formant des entrelacs de fer en un gantelet de métal brillant et d'énergie mêlés. Cette libération de Zanpakutô était si incongrue qu'elle inquiétait Riga qui n'osa pas un seul instant proférer un son. Immobile, l'assassin ne pouvait que contempler cette transformation, son sang pulsant douloureusement à ses oreilles dans l'attente du prochain mouvement. Alors il allait vraiment...**

**"_Hâdo_ _no. 33 : Soukatsui_ !"**

**L'autre se recula d'un bon brutal, le repoussant durement contre la palissade pour échapper à la concentration d'énergie le visant. Riga grogna de douleur sous ce geste incontrôlé pour être brusquement tiré en avant, une force empoignant son col. La douleur dans sa main prisonnière redoubla en intensité à ce mouvement vif et non désiré.**

**"Natsu Riga ? Fit alors une voix stupéfaite. Miwaku, Ichigo !**

**_Il semblerait que ce soit lui, Taïcho.**

**_Ouais, on dirait bien..."**

**Devant lui se tenait le jeune Capitaine de la Dixième division, particulièrement surpris de le trouver en présence de l'assassin Shakui. A quelques pas de là, les deux autres hommes qui l'avaient accompagné faisaient désormais face à leur cible, figée, immobile...avant de disparaître en un Shyunpô brusquement.**

**"On s'en occupe Toshirô ! **

**_Concentrez-vous sur Natsu Riga, Taïcho !"**

**Une autre seconde. **

**Il ne restait plus que lui et le gosse qui le dévisageait avec suspiction. **

**---**

**"_Getsuga...Tenshou _!"**

**Ichigo** **eut un grognement de dépit. D'un saut particulièrement impressionnant, l'assassin avait évité tous les dommages de son attaque. Indécis quant à la marche à suivre, le roux eut une oeillade brève pour Shin'ji qui se trouvait à ses côtés, tous deux poursuivant leur cible à coup de Shyunpô sans parvenir à s'en approcher. Celui-ci pour toute réponse eut un hochement de tête, l'encourageant à suivre son instinct. **

**L'alerte avait été donnée par un garde proche des lieux qu'ils venaient tous juste de quitter. Deux êtres déclarés non-Shinigami se battaient. Il ne leur en avait pas fallut plus pour s'y précipiter et y retrouver un Natsu Riga aux prises avec un inconnu entièrement voilé dont l'identification n'était pas possible mais dont les objectifs demeuraient clairement compréhensibles. Cependant la raison d'une telle opposition demeurait mystérieuse aux yeux du Vizard et il comptait sur Toshirô pour leur trouver rapidement une explication valable appuyée d'un témoignage plus ou moins obtenu civilement. Et il ne s'inquiétait pas trop de cela, étrangement.**

**Non, le seul problème qui se posait à son esprit était celui de la capture de l'assassin Shakui. Puisque celui c'était finalement décidé à se montrer, il ne fallait en aucun cas rater l'occasion. Seulement la rapidité et l'agilité de leur adversaire les écrasaient littéralement dans cette course-poursuite sur les toits les plus chers du Seireitei. **

**"Ton Bankaï Ichigo-san ! **

**_Ah...euh... Ah oui !"**

**Ignorant le soupir désolé du quatrième Siège, il profita d'un saut pour lever Zangetsu et concentrer son énergie spirituelle. Quand ses pieds rencontrèrent à nouveau les tuiles, il portait désormais son inchangeable semblant de veste et un Zanpakutô d'un noir d'encre et d'une finesse remarquable. Et au saut suivant, Shin'ji se sentit étrangement seul. **

**Les yeux du quatrième Siège se posèrent sur la petite silhouette qui venait couper la route de celle qu'ils poursuivaient, la prenant de cours. Avec un certain automatisme, sa main se posa sur la garde de son Zanpakutô tandis que son index se glissait dans le mince anneau qui se trouvait accolé à son manche. D'un large geste, il dégaina son katana pour le faire tourner avec force, continuant de rattraper Ichigo et son adversaire qui s'étaient stoppés pour échanger coup sur coup.**

_Qui êtes-vous ?_

_Que me voulez-vous ?_

**"Tournoie, Hane no Ji !"**

**Progressivement l'anneau de fer bandé s'élargit, tournant bientôt autour du poignet de Shin'ji alors que la lame et la garde laissaient place à deux courbes de métal effilées formant un disque complet sous la vitesse du mouvement en un sifflement étrangement strident.**

**N'ayant pas un seul instant quitté du regard son objectif, le Shinigami s'élança dans un dernier Shyunpô pour parvenir à la hauteur des deux combattants. Un geste. Pour stopper la rotation, refermer sa prise sur le cercle métallique, parer, repousser. Quelques semblants d'attaques basiques alors que l'assassin reculait sous cette soudaine arrivée d'un bond souple.**

**"Ichigo-san ? **

**_Il est putain d'agile !**

**_Je vois..."**

**Accompagnant ses paroles, Shin'ji reporta son attention sur la silhouette drapée qui se tenait à quelques mètres, silencieuse, immobile. D'une esquisse, Hane no Ji se mit de nouveau à tournoyer furieusement sans qu'il ne lâcha pour autant son adversaire des yeux. Dans son dos, il sentit Ichigo se raidir pour resserrer sa prise sur son Zanpakutô. Le deux contre un n'était peut être pas dans les habitudes du Vizard, mais il allait devoir se plier à l'exercice pour une fois, le Capitaine Hitsugaya ne leur pardonnerait pas d'avoir raté une telle occasion. D'autant qu'ils n'étaient pas certains de parvenir à arrêter cet assassin en se rendant chez les Shakui plus ou moins officieusement après cela. **

**Il fallait le stopper, dès maintenant. **

**"Shin'ji ! Derrière t...!"**

**Le Shinigami n'eut la vie sauve que de par la libération de Hane no Ji qui lui assurait deux lames parfaitement symétriques et qui parvient à éloigner le poing insidieux qui le prenait pas derrière. Il n'avait rien pu voir, à peine s'était-il autorisé un battement de cils que déjà l'ennemi était sur lui, bien décidé à lui ôter la vie. Si du moins ce coup en direction de sa nuque signifiait bien ce qu'il pensait. **

**Fendant l'air de sa première lame, Shin'ji faisait tournoyer avec adresse son manche, intervertissant sans cesse ses lames et formant parfois une défense assez inquiétante pour que son adversaire ne cherchât pas à la défier. Cependant il était conscient que cela n'était qu'une question de minutes avant que l'assassin ne s'habitue à son rythme et ses coups pour reprendre la main dans l'attaque et user de sa vitesse. Et Ichigo qui ne faisait rien ! **

**Le quatrième Siège ne put se retenir de grommeler silencieusement contre ce Shinigami remplaçant aux valeurs morales qui commençaient à l'exaspérer dans une telle situation. Profitant alors d'un recul de la part de son opposé, il eut envers le roux un regard furieux qui sembla tirer celui-ci de sa léthargie. Quelques secondes plus tard, un katana noir de jais se joignait au tournoiement violent de son arme pour menacer l'assassin. **

_Saurez-vous m'arrêter ?_

_Puis-je l'espérer...?_

**"_Hadô_ _no. 4, Byakurai _!"**

**La silhouette prit appui sur les tuiles pour s'élancer en un saut impressionnant, esquivant habilement l'éclair blanc d'énergie qui fonçait en sa direction. Profitant de cela, elle tira d'un étui dissimulé nombre d'aiguilles sur lesquelles se refléta un bref instant l'éclat de la lune. Avant même que Shin'ji n'eut le temps de le prévenir, Ichigo disparaissait en un Shyunpô. Le quatrième Siège conscient des projectiles qui filaient en sa direction, d'une prise ferme entraîna à nouveau son Zanpakutô en une forte rotation qui repoussa les fines armes aisément, les dispersant aux alentours. **

**"_Getsuga_ _Tenshô _!"**

**Profitant de cette diversion et de son exceptionnelle vitesse, Ichigo dans les airs avait lancé son attaque favorite dont la puissance avait déjà ravagé la toiture d'une écurie. Shin'ji n'osait même pas imaginer la facture salée que de telles dommages demanderaient à sa division. Ca, le Capitaine risquait de ne pas être déçu du résultat. C'était même certain. **

**"_A l'aube se lève le rideau... Découvre et recouvre ce qui le doit et jamais ne faiblis en ton emprise sur le monde, Kaishi_, Denryuu !"**

**Shin'ji** **ne put retenir une exclamation stupéfaite face au spectacle qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Au contraire d'avoir recours à nouveau à un déplacement, l'assassin venait de tracer sur son étrange poignet de métal une ligne droite tout en incantant. Aussitôt de nombreux filins d'énergie spirituelle avaient fait leurs apparitions, reliés à la partie du gantelet qui recouvrait le dos de la main blanche et nue. Une seconde plus tard leur taille raisonnable avait subitement augmenté alors que les liens animés d'une vie propre s'étaient élancés en un même mouvement sur le croissant de reiatsu sombre qu'avait créé Ichigo. Ils l'avaient brisé en deux sans autre forme de procès pour retrouver leur longueur habituel, flottant mollement dans les airs alors que l'assassin à quelques pas les défiait de son regard sombre. **

**Quelques secondes. Court instant.**

**"C'est...**

**_La libération de son Zanpakutô certainement. Bien qu'il ne soit pas allé à l'académie, il semblerait que cela ne soit pas un problème pour lui. Ichigo-san, pourquoi ne pas utiliser ton masque ?"**

**Le Vizard lui lança un regard sombre pour nier d'un hochement de tête.**

**"Shirosaki est bien trop instable en ce moment. Il n'a pas supporté le combat face à Aizen. Je ne dois pas lui laisser un seul semblant de marge pour manoeuvrer. **

**_Merde..."**

**Inconscient de l'insanité qu'il venait de lâcher et qui lui aurait valu les pires remontrances de la part d'Obi-san, Shin'ji s'accorda quelques secondes de réflexion. Incertain quant au résultat de cette tentative, il concentra néanmoins une partie de son énergie spirituelle de son arme pour s'élancer vers son adversaire d'un Shyunpô. Sans surprise, l'assassin le prit de cours et s'esquiva agilement pour l'attaquer sur un autre flanc. Avec réflexe il parât, tenta à son tour d'atteindre la silhouette dissimulée pour éviter une salve d'aiguilles qui manqua de le transpercer d'un bond qui le fit reculer sur plusieurs mètres. Il prit aussitôt cette occasion de tenter une offensive plus lourde et d'un geste du bras lança Hane no Ji. **

**Dans son sifflement toujours aussi caractéristique semblable à un chant lointain, l'arme tournoya sur elle-même, fonçant en la direction de l'assassin qui se préparait déjà à la repousser...avant qu'elle ne vire brutalement de cap pour contourner simplement sa cible et revenir en la main de son propriétaire sous le regard surpris d'Ichigo. Certainement tout aussi étonné que le rouquin, leur adversaire marqua un bref instant de pause avant de faire un mouvement dans l'optique de s'élancer sur le quatrième Siège...pour se figer brutalement, prisonnier d'un invisible carcan. **

**"_Bakudô_ _no. 37_... _Tsuriboshi_, la toile d'énergie spirituelle. Tu ne pourras plus t'enfuir."**

_Parviendrez-vous là où tous ont échoué ?_

_Désirez-vous me tuer ?_

**Ichigo** **muet de stupeur vit se dessiner progressivement une toile de reiatsu emprisonnant le corps de l'assassin et encore accolée à une extrémité au Zanpakutô de Shin'ji qui avait servi à l'étendre. Le Shinigami avait eu recours à son arme pour placer son sort de Kidô, une technique que le Vizard avait déjà remarqué chez d'autres combattants. Et une idée remarquable dans leur situation. **

**"Néanmoins, il y a une chose qui m'intrigue... Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir tué alors que tu en avais l'occasion ?"**

**De quelques pas Shin'ji s'était approché de sa prise, la regardant avec une certaine incompréhension alors qu'Ichigo tentait de trouver un sens aux paroles du quatrième Siège. Il lui avait semblé pourtant qu'à aucun instant leur ennemi n'avait eu une quelconque retenue dans ses coups...**

**"Ses aguilles que tu m'as lancé, tu as marqué une hésitation avant de le faire qui m'a permis de me préparer à ton attaque. C'était presque imperceptible, mais la différence de résultats en est énorme. Pourquoi une telle faiblesse alors que j'aurai pu être mort à cet instant même ?**

**Tu ne réponds pas ?"**

**Parvenu jusqu'à l'assassin demeurant immobile et silencieux, Shin'ji resserra avec précaution sa prise sur la garde circulaire de son arme, interrogeant le visage voilé du regard. Mais les yeux sombres semblaient comme dénués de toute vie et pris d'un sentiment aussi violent qu'inexplicable, le Shinigami arracha avec brutalité le voile qui dissimulait l'identité de leur opposant. **

**Pour se figer de surprise. **

**Un adolescent leur faisait face, quatorze ans à peine. Dont la masse tumultueuse de cheveux châtains désormais libérée retomba sur un visage juvénile, d'un teint qui n'avait plus connu la lumière depuis des années. Un éclat sombre perçait au milieu de cette clarté presque maladive, une plume discrètement glissée dans la chevelure indomptable sur laquelle les doigts de Shin'ji se refermèrent inconsciemment. **

**Aussitôt, le jeune assassin eut un mouvement brusque, tentant une retraite qui ne lui était pas permise. La colère colora alors ses joues, tandis qu'il essayait de repousser d'un geste brutal de la tête le quatrième Siège, allant même jusqu'à siffler avec hargne quelques menaces. Mais loin de prendre ces propos au sérieux, le Shinigami continuait son exploration tactile encore sonné de cette vérité qui lui avait éclaté au visage. La théorie restait la théorie, les hypothèses demeuraient des hypothèses, mais voir ce garçon plus jeune que lui désormais révélé, dont les mains s'étaient trouvées maculées du sang de bien nombre de victimes... **

**Il retint de justesse un cri de douleur alors que quelques dents pointues se refermaient sur son doigt imprudent. Lançant un regard furieux au jeune garçon qui le défiait de demeurer plus longtemps trop proche de lui, accentuant progressivement l'étau de sa mâchoire, il poussa finalement un soupir sans pour autant se dégager de l'emprise peu agréable. **

**"A quoi cela te mènera t-il ?**

**_A quoi cela devrait-il me mener ? **

**_Tu as une jolie voix... Il est dommage de la cacher ainsi."**

**Les yeux brillants de colère devinrent brutalement ternes alors que l'assassin relâchait son doigt pour détourner la tête, se plongeant dans un profond mutisme. **

_Vous et vos paroles me faites pitié,_

_Gardez vos leçons de morales et vos idées..._

_Je ne veux rien de tout ça._

_Je n'en veux pas._

**"Ca ne sert à rien de te murer ainsi dans le silence. Nous sommes au courant quant à vos devoirs, Hinoto Kamen, le frère cadet d'Hinoto Jikaku, a parlé. Nous savons ce qu'il arrive le plus souvent aux seconds enfants contre leur gré principalement... Tu n'es pas totalement responsable de ces trois assassinats...**

**_Trois ? Oh pardon, rajoutez à la liste que l'héritier Seyuu n'est plus de ce monde lui aussi !"**

**Den** **avait craché avec force, le visage déformé par un sourire faux, le ton moqueur autant qu'il en était capable. Alors qu'il était malade, malade de ce sang qu'il sentait encore jaillir sur ses mains. De sa couleur hypnotisante qu'il ne parvenait pas à définir et qui finirait par le rendre fou. Du devoir qui l'écrasait, de toutes ces choses qui le mèneraient à sa perte. De tous ces êtres incapables de l'arrêter. **

**Il ne pouvait que rire froidement sous la surprise du Shinigami brun. Rire et appeler en silence le pouvoir de son Zanpakutô sommeillant encore de l'emprise du sort de Bakudô. Sentir les liens grandir peu à peu, insidieusement, couler sur sa peau, se fondre sous l'énergie pure l'emprisonnant, la déchirer sous leur passage. **

**"Il est mort, et tu seras certainement le prochain !**

**_Shin'ji !!"**

**Le quatrième Siège avait à peine eu le temps de réfléchir alors que la toile de reiatsu volait en éclat, brisée par la force des liens d'énergies de l'arme de l'adolescent qui claquaient désormais avec fureur. Enfin libérés de toute emprise. Se reculant d'un Shyunpô purement instinctif, il revint aux côtés d'Ichigo pour grimacer, portant une main à son bras blessé lors de la libération soudaine. **

**"Ca va aller ?**

**_Pas de problème, Ichigo-san. Je l'ai sous-estimé, c'est de ma faute je... Attentio- !**

**_Trop tard."**

**Sans remord l'assassin avait profité de ce court échange pour tisser sa propre toile. De quelques déplacements à la vitesse inégalable il s'était finalement retrouvé dans le dos des deux Shinigamis, Denryuu brillant à son poignet alors que les liens scintillants se refermaient avec force sur les deux hommes, les piégeant à leur tour sous un crépitement d'étincelles. Dans sa main, l'électricité concentrée pulsait, attendant patiemment le moment où elle s'étendrait à travers les filins dans une décharge puissante pour tuer ces adversaires en un coup. **

**Il était rare qu'il est recourt à une telle technique. Bien trop visible, inutile puisqu'il était si simple d'égorger ses cibles. Néanmoins il n'était plus question de discrétion totale désormais, il fallait faire disparaître les preuves le plus tôt possible, tuer l'héritier Koushou et revenir au domaine pour avertir le maître de ces interruptions dangereuses. Et espérer qu'il ne le punirait pas trop sévèrement... C'était la première fois que Den se faisait prendre ainsi. La première fois qu'il était en danger. Il devait retrouver ses marques et changer l'issue de ce combat. L'échec ne lui était pas permis.**

**L'échec était la mort. **

**"Si tu crois qu'on va se laisser rétamer par un sale gamin !"**

**Ichigo** **était parvenu à refermer ses deux mains sur le manche de Zangetsu, animé par la rage de vaincre cet avorton qui osait lui dicter une conduite. Ignorant les avertissements précipités de Shin'ji quant à la toile et l'énergie pure qui se trouvait concentrée dans la main du garçon, il abattit sans retenue son sabre sur l'un des filins qui le maintenaient prisonnier. **

**"Je ne vais..."**

**La lame mordait le fil avec force. **

**"...certainement pas..."**

**Alors que le Zanpakutô se chargait de reiatsu.**

**"...me plier à nouveau..."**

**Dans un bruit assourdissant le lien se tordit.**

**"...devant un gosse !! _Getsuga_..._Tenshoouu_ !"**

_Qui êtes-vous ?_

_J'ai rêvé de toi un soir..._

_Et de lui aussi, ce fou,_

_Qui croit encore en l'espoir._

**Shin'ji** **se stabilisa de justesse, manquant de s'écraser contre le mur proche sous la puissance de l'explosion. Se retenant pour ne pas s'effondrer, il inspira profondément pour calmer sa respiration haletante encore stupéfait de la quantité d'énergie que parvenait à dégager Ichigo à l'aide de cette technique. La toile soigneuse de l'assassin avait volé purement et simplement sous ce débit de force brute. Aucune finesse, mais du résultat...cela était certain. **

**"Aah, ah ! Cesse de fuir lâche !"**

**En grands mouvements le Vizard tranchait les airs de sa lame sombre, alignant déplacements rapides et attaques franches. Face à lui, les liens de l'adolescent dansaient, se jouant de sa brutalité pour triompher de l'agilité. Pliant, esquivant sans cesse les coups pour menacer chaque fois davantage le lycéen de gestes précis et directs, trompeurs. **

**Shin'ji** **se précipita aux côtés d'Ichigo pour l'aider, bien conscient que chacun de leur côté, ils se trouvaient incapables de vaincre. Le roux avait la force nécessaire et la rapidité, lui la finesse et la précision. Ensembles ils pouvaient se compléter et combler leurs lacunes. Seuls ils ne pourraient que perdre face à l'homogénéité des capacités de leur adversaire. **

**Zangetsu** **parait le gantelet dans un tintement de fer qu'Hane no Ji tournoyait déjà furieusement pour fendre le vide de ses lames symétriques alors que Shin'ji la lançait sur l'adolescent d'un geste précis. Celui-ci eut un bond pour l'esquiver et tenter de toucher Ichigo au ventre...y parvenant, ses liens s'enfonçant de quelques centimètres dans la peau du roux. Il se recula cependant vivement alors que le Zanpakutô circulaire revenait en sa direction pour retrouver la poigne de son possesseur. En un Shyunpô ce dernier était sur son adversaire et échangeait une série de coups directs avec lui, l'empêchant consciemment d'avoir recours à ses filins électriques. **

**Ichigo** **profita de ce court instant de répit pour reposer les yeux sur le quatrième Siège, soufflé par son audace et sa technique. Il maniait son arme particulière avec une habitude certaine, se jouant de l'agilité de l'assassin bien qu'un peu lent pour parvenir à stopper chaque attaque. ****Néanmoins Shin'ji faisait preuve d'un instinct étonnant et réagissait en toute situation pour parvenir à la retourner à son avantage. La force lui manquait, il parvenait à la combler en calculant ses coups jusqu'à faire flancher la défense de leur ennemi sans pouvoir aller au-delà. **

**Cette démonstration redonna un coup de fouet au Vizard qui ne put que se sentir honteux de sa propre faiblesse. Il se trouvait en Bankaï et pourtant il ne s'en sortait pas mieux qu'un quatrième Siège en Shikaï ? Il était plus que temps de se reprendre et d'apprendre la vie à ce gamin qui avait encore du lait au bout du nez et qui se prenait pour un Toshirô en puissance. Il en avait plus qu'assez des génies prises de têtes. **

**Fort de ces bonnes résolutions, il repartit à l'assaut. Animé d'une conviction nouvelle, le maniement de Zangetsu lui paraissait plus naturel, il ne réfléchissait plus. Ce n'était pas pour lui les calculs et les prévisions, il était un fonceur qui attaquait de coups brutaux et francs, déterminé. Il devait se laisser envahir par l'instinct pour supplanter cet adversaire et arrêter une bonne fois pour toutes celui qui ne se résignait pas à la défaite. **

**"Shin'ji !" Prévint-il. **

**Le quatrième Siège lui lança un bref coup d'oeil pour se reculer le temps de quelques secondes alors que le lycéen reprenait la suite. Déchirant une manche de son kimono, il noua cette mince tentative de soin à son poignet gauche sévèrement touché. Les filins avaient fouillé sa chair avec sauvagerie, manquant de lui briser les os. Grimaçant ainsi sous cet excès de douleur, il rejoignit cependant rapidement son équipier qui semblait avoir retrouvé une énergie nouvelle dans ses coups. **

_Ne m'approchez pas._

_N'osez pas..._

_N'osez pas..._

**---**

Il y a quelque part en moi, un battement sourd et bruyant qui résonne à mes oreilles. Loin du chant de mes armes délaissées, je sens cette chose indescriptible brûler en moi, pulser incessamment. Si fort et assourdissant. Si fort et entêtant. L'écho d'un souvenir qui me revient enfin, de...la vie ?

J'ai l'impression de vivre.

J'ai trop chaud.

Je voudrais hurler.

J'ai mal.

Il a ce froid glacial qui mord ma gorge, de ma langue embrasée, ce souffle saccadé et mécanique sous lequel je tremble. Cette moiteur sur ma peau... Le feu de mes blessures et mon propre sang qui s'échappe de ces plaies, glisse sur mes mains... Mes mains... Mes mains qui rougissent davantage. Encore. De mon propre...propre sang.

Est-ce cela, être blessé ? Suis-je en train de combattre ?

De cette lame sombre qui a goûté ma chair, s'en est repue, de ce disque rayonnant dont le tournoiement m'hypnotise. De ces coups sourds qui battent en moi à un rythme effréné. Que je sens, entend, ressens... Que je sais, ici et là. Maintenant.

J'ai peur.

La nuit a disparu brisé par l'éclat de nos armes.

Le silence n'est plus dans mon âme.

J'ai peur pourtant.

_Je connais ton visage_

_Si serein dans mon rêve,_

_Messager de bon présage_

_Et de la nuit qui s'achève._

_J'ai rêvé de lui et de toi._

_Je connais vos noms, le son de vos voix._

_La couleur de vos sangs sur mes mains_

_Qui coulent, coulent sans fin..._

_Je sais..._

---

**Shin'ji** **ne parvenait plus à retrouver son souffle. Ignorant l'appel désespéré d'air dans ses poumons, il enfonça violemment la lame courbe d'Hane no Ji, emprisonnant sous elle le poignet métallique du jeune assassin acculé contre un mur. Tremblant sous les efforts que fournissait son corps au-delà desquels il était habitué, il attrapa les yeux sombres de cet adversaire dont les pupilles dilatées témoignaient de son implication dans l'opposition. Haletants tous deux, ils demeurèrent un court instant ainsi tandis qu'Ichigo récupérait d'un coup de pied chargé de reiatsu qui avait touché sa cuisse, rendant ses déplacements plus maladroits. **

**"A..." **

**Sous l'emprise du quatrième Siège, Den respirait bruyamment, avalant ces mots... Ceux qui n'avaient jamais cesser de hurler en lui, suppliant, sans jamais obtenir de réponse, ni de repos. Ces mots qui... Devant ce regard rouge, semblaient enfin vouloir s'échapper... **

**Ce regard couleur du sang. **

**"Arrête...moi..."**

**Shin'ji** **écharquilla des yeux, muet. Relâchant la prise de sa main sur le poignet libre de l'adolescent. Un peu. Juste...mais déjà trop.**

**"Arrête-moi !"**

**D'un mouvement de hanche un pied avait volé dans son ventre tandis que les mains chargées d'énergie s'abattaient sur lui en coups simples et rapides. Bloquant la majorité de son arme libérée, il répliqua maladroitement grâce à l'Hakuda sans pour autant parvenir à frôler un seul instant son adversaire. **

**Son doigt glissa dans la garde circulaire de son Zampakutô, Hane no Ji tournoya furieusement en de brefs éclats, faisant reculer l'adolescent pour se retrouver bloquée dans les filins de reiatsu de ce dernier. Un autre mouvement et une paume chargée d'électricité le repoussaient violemment en arrière. Shin'ji ne put s'y soustraire. A travers sa vision floue, il perçut une tâche sombre filant en la direction de l'assassin avant qu'il ne rencontre violemment le sol. **

**Un goût de sang dans la bouche, il cracha. **

_Arrête-moi..._

**Il voulut alors se relever mais son corps ne lui répondait plus. La charge électrique qu'il avait reçue n'était pas destinée à le tuer mais à l'immobiliser, son système nerveux se trouvait totalement déréglé. Le laissait impuissant. **

**Sa vision se rétablissait cependant progressivement et il put apercevoir Ichigo enchaînait des coups de grandes amplitudes dont la force balayait désormais les ruelles. Le Vizard avait repris du rythme et son habileté habituelle s'en trouvait décuplée. Leur adversaire n'avait pas l'habitude de tel combat, il était un génie certes, mais de l'infiltration et de l'assassinat. Pas de l'opposition franche et directe. Cela se voyait à sa respiration qui s'était fait saccadée rapidement et à la faiblesse qui se trouvait de plus en plus présentes dans ses coups. **

**Il ne tiendrait pas face à Ichigo. Sa seule option aurait été la fuite, si du moins le roux n'avait pas été capable d'une telle vitesse. Face à un Bankaï et à l'expérience du Shinigami, il lui était impossible de vaincre désormais. Malgré l'homogénéité de sa force, il avait mis trop de temps, n'avait pas su profiter des premiers instants pour triompher. Tout se jouait désormais sur l'endurance. Et personne ne pouvait gagner contre Ichigo à ce jeu-là. **

**Alors ce n'était pas grave s'il ne se relevait pas. S'il restait ici à attendre les soins de la quatrième Division pour son bras sévèrement touché, son ventre blessé et ses autres estafilades profondes qui se dessinaient à travers sa peau. Ils allaient stopper cet assassin et Toshirô le ferait parler avec son habileté bien connue. Tout était bien. **

**Pourtant...**

_Arrête-moi._

**Hane** **no Ji s'éleva dans un tournoiement pour glisser jusqu'à sa main ouverte. Sa prise se resserra autour du cercle d'acier avec force et détermination alors qu'il se redressait en partie, grimaçant sous les flux de douleurs qui parcouraient ses muscles tendus. Il ne se reposait désormais plus que sur sa réserve de reiatsu pour se déplacer et d'un Shyunpô court et incertain, disparaître. **

**Il y avait Ichigo qui prenait le dessus alors que fer contre fer, ils se repoussaient l'un et l'autre. Un mouvement fluide de l'adolescent qui glissa le long de la lame bicolore, ses liens se refermant sur les bras du Vizard. La surprise de celui et sa colère alors qu'il s'éloignait de l'étreinte dangereuse, l'éléctricité crépitant autour de ses membres. Un déplacement de l'assassin qui profitant de ce recul fendait les airs avec une précision stupéfiante...**

**Shin'ji** **abattit son arme, coupant la route au jeune garçon qui dut stopper son attaque brutalement pour s'apprêter à reculer. Une seconde de trop. La main valide du Shinigami s'était refermée sur le cercle d'acier à l'opposé de sa consoeur, faisant pivoter le Zanpakutô en un instant. Cela avait suffi, un doigt pour donner l'amplitude nécessaire, le disque tournoyant...**

**Hane no Ji dansait.**

**Un éclat de métal dans la nuit.**

_Arrête-moi !_

**Den** **recula sous la force du coup, refermant sa main droite sur la blessure profonde qui s'étendait de son poignet à sa paume et d'où suintait l'épais liquide carmin de son sang. Un cri s'échappa de ses lèvres alors qu'il se raidissait sur lui-même. Un cri de douleur physique, mais bien plus encore...psychique. Un cri qui ne parvint pas à recouvrir le tintement métallique d'une courte lame brisée en deux retombant sur le sol. **

**Denryuu** **n'était plus.**

**...  
**

**Echec.**

**

* * *

**

_Quelques petites notes : Disclaimer Tite Kubo (Miwaku Shin'ji - Den et autres - Xunaly)_

_Avant-dernier chapitre...  
_


	6. Perdition

**Kagee**

**(Ombre chinoise)**

**

* * *

**

**---**

_**Perdition**_

_**Fines, plus fines encore que les miennes,  
Plus douces et plus pâles aussi je crois.  
Avec des traits cassants et froids,  
Des mains de reine.**_

_**Aux longs doigts nobles et gracieux  
Auxquelles parfois se trouvaient quelques fines bagues.  
A la fois silhouettes précises et formes vagues,  
Des mains de chanceux.**_

_**Elles sont belles tes mains, je te les envie.  
Plus féminines que celles que j'ai.  
Certainement trop pour un garçon, tu me dirais.  
Mais je te les envie.**_

_**Les voir se perdre quelques instants dans mes mèches,  
Qui dansent, s'envolent, se perdent puis tanguent...  
Ta main sur ma bouche, tes doigts sur ma langue,  
A la fois douce et trop sèche. **_

_Shin'ji_

**---**

Elle était là.

Agenouillée sous les auvents.

Dans ses bras son shimasen dont les cordes résonnaient interminablement dans l'enceinte du jardin intérieur. Ce même rythme, semblable à celui de ses lames frémissantes fendant le vide alors qu'elle tournoyait autour de ses doigts. Entraînant, continuel...

Il s'installa à ses côtés en silence. Pas un seul instant elle ne leva les yeux vers lui. Elle savait qu'il était là, un Zanpakutô n'ignorait pas lorsque son maître pénétrait dans son monde intérieur. Surtout lorsqu'il l'avait appelé. Ils devaient parler de ces derniers événements soudains, de l'affrontement qui avait eu lieu hier, des blessures qui avaient été causées. De guérison.

La mélodie atteint finalement son paroxysme pour se taire doucement. Elle resta immobile un long instant, comme savourant cette réponse pour finalement poser avec précaution son instrument à terre. Ses doigts s'élevèrent pour se refermer sur le tissu léger de la veste qui reposait sur ses épaules nues. Il perçut le tintement de ses boucles d'oreilles semblables à sa forme libérée, le froissement de soie alors que les pans de sa discrète coiffe retombaient souplement dans son dos. Tant de sons pour un seul geste.

Elle lui avait appris à écouter.

"Quel est ce trouble que je perçois en toi, Shin'ji ? Nous avons arrêté finalement ce jeune assassin. Il n'est plus temps de craindre une quelconque agression ou événement imprévu. Cette histoire a pris fin hier soir et il nous faut désormais guérir. Tu le sais, n'est-ce pas ?"

Il soutint son regard clair qui ressortait presque douloureux sur son visage blanchi, ses joues rosies, ses lèvres rouges, des arabesques colorées maquillant ses yeux. Cela était vain de ne pas lui répondre ainsi, il lui était impossible de lui mentir. Cependant, il ne savait expliquer l'étrange sentiment que l'affrontement d'hier avec suscité en lui. Et son esprit perdu ne cessait de retrouver les traits juvéniles de l'assassin Shakui alors qu'il le dépossédait de ses voiles.

"Es-tu en colère contre lui ?

_Non. Non, je ne le suis pas.

_Pourtant il y a de la colère en toi..."

Shin'ji détourna les yeux, cherchant une réponse dans l'eau claire du bassin proche traditionnel dans lequel nageait paresseusement quelques carpes. Sans doute le Capitaine Kuchiki les aurait aimé.

"Je suis en colère contre ces familles nobles qui sacrifient ainsi leurs seconds fils à un tel statut."

De nouveau le silence. Une habitude dans ces conversations qu'il pouvait entretenir avec Hane no Ji et qu'il appréciait. Ces moments de vide propices aux pensées et à la réflexion. A ce qui ne se disait jamais mais qui demeurait pourtant, muet.

"Crois-tu que sa vie aurait été meilleure perdue dans un district du Rukongaï ?

_Il aurait peut être vécu probablement pauvre mais personne n'aurait décidé de son avenir pour lui !

_Certaines personnes ont besoin d'être guidé pour se trouver en chemin...

_Ils ne lui auraient jamais permis d'apprendre à exister pour lui ! Il n'est qu'un sacrifice, celui qui se salit les mains pour eux et sur qui ces assassinats seront jugés !

_As-tu peur..."

Elle le transperça de ses yeux dorés un instant pour laisser échapper dans un murmure, comme soucieuse de préserver une retenue en ses mots :

"...pour lui ?"

Il ne put que la considérer, fouillant son propre coeur et ces émotions qui le traversaient toujours un peu floues et indistinctes, qu'il ne parvenait pas à reconnaître seul. Sur lesquelles elle l'interrogeait pour le pousser à trouver ces réponses qui lui échappaient, de ce qu'elle sait sur lui, de tout ce qu'elle sent et voit... Le pousser à comprendre. A savoir.

"Il sera jugé.

_Ces obligations qui l'enchaînaient peuvent clamer son innocence...

_Cela n'empêche pas qu'il est l'assassin. La Chambre des 46 ne pardonnent pas aux mains impures, de sang noble qui plus est !

_Il ne sera pas le seul à être coupable, le clan Shakui sera lui aussi jugé.

_La Chambre des 46 n'est pas le Gotei 13. Ils sauveront leurs nobles. Ils le laisseront périr.

_Pourquoi tant d'importance pour lui ? Ce n'est pas le premier...

_Il n'aurait dû demander qu'à vivre ! Hier, il ne faisait que réclamer sa mort encore et encore !

_Ce jugement sera pour lui une libération.

_Ce n'est pas juste !

_Rien n'est juste.

_Il était leur instrument !

_Sauve-le.

_J-je ne peux pas. Je n'ai pas ce pouvoir..."

Un sourire étira ses lèvres rouges.

"Alors aide-le."

_Justice, justice..._

_Quelle est-elle ?_

_Où ?_

_Pourquoi ne viens-tu pas ?_

---

**Shin'ji se frotta machinalement les yeux, encore aveuglé par la lumière vive de milieu de matinée. Grimaçant sous la douleur sourde qui demeurait toujours sourdement dans son bras gauche, il ne put cependant étouffer un bâillement fort peu gracieux mais très révélateur quant à la fatigue pesante sous laquelle il flanchait encore. La nuit avait été courte et quelque peu floue en sa fin. Il se souvenait juste de s'être évanoui après avoir brisé le Zanpakutô de l'assassin puis de s'être éveillé dans les locaux de la Quatrième, couvert de bandages plus ou moins épais. **

** Il avait vraiment joué avec ses limites.**

**"Vous voilà éveillé, Miwaku-san..."**

** Il leva les yeux vers la porte de sa chambre qui venait de s'ouvrir sur un visage calme et tranquille qui ne lui était pas inconnu, loin de là. Il ne s'agissait pas de son premier séjour dans l'hôpital du Seireitei, au grand mécontentement d'Obi-san d'ailleurs. La troisième Siège prenait toujours soin de le visiter ; histoire de tenter de lui inculquer les notions de prudence élémentaire plus ou moins aimablement. **

**"Capitaine Unohana... **

**_Comment vous sentez-vous ?**

**_Bien. Juste fatigué... Mon bras gauche me fait encore mal mais...ce n'est pas grand chose."**

** La jeune femme hocha la tête pour constater elle-même la cicatrice rougeâtre qui ornait désormais le poignet de Shin'ji. Traçant du bout des doigts le contour de la blessure, elle ne put cependant qu'hocher négativement la tête. **

**"Je suis désolée Miwaku-san mais il m'est impossible de faire disparaître cette marque. **

**_Il est vrai que la plaie était importante...**

**_Ce n'est pas le problème."**

** Replaçant le bandage avec fermeté autour du bras du Shinigami, Unohana reprit :**

**"La libération du Zanpakutô de votre adversaire est constituée de pure énergie spirituelle. Cela est peu courant, en principe le reiatsu prend la forme et les caractéristiques du fer accompagnés ou non de la force d'un élément. En s'enfonçant aussi profondément dans votre corps, cette énergie s'est mélangée à la vôtre et a stagné dans votre poignet. La douleur disparaîtra au bout d'un certain temps cependant il faudra craindre quelques souffrances dans certains mouvements et cette cicatrice demeurera en tant que témoin de ce mélange."**

** Shin'ji considéra silencieusement son bandage remis en place pour relever la tête vers Unohana. La Capitaine s'était détournée, fouillant dans les tiroirs de sa table de chevet pour en sortir quelques flacons dont il ignorait le contenu mais devinait l'objectif...et le goût infect. Cela allait de soi.**

**"Cela me va."**

** Etonnée de sa réaction nonchalante et du léger sourire qui étirait ses lèvres, la jeune femme le scruta avec attention quelques instants pour vérifier l'état de ses produits avec un apparent sérieux que démentait l'étrange éclat dans ses yeux alors qu'elle soufflait un "Je vois..." révélateur. Gêné d'être aussi devinable, le quatrième Siège se mura dans son silence, resserrant avec nervosité sa prise sur ses draps. Jusqu'à ce qu'il ne se rappelle soudainement :**

**"C-capitaine Unohana, au fait... Hitsugaya Taïcho ne vous a pas indiqué quoi que ce soit concernant l'affaire que nous sommes en train de traiter en ce moment ? Si je devais me rendre quelque part ou une information spéciale...**

**_Il m'a simplement indiqué que le principal suspect que vous avez arrêté hier avec Kurosaki, a été mis aux fers au quartier général de votre division. Dans la section détention, cela va de soi...**

**_Hé ?! Je dois tout de suite...!"**

** La poigne de fer de l'apparente douce femme le força à ne pas quitter son lit d'hôpital alors qu'elle se penchait sur lui, arborant ce sourire effroyable qui parvenait à faire trembler la Soul Society entière. **

**"Vos soins ne sont pas terminés, officier Miwaku. Vous n'êtes pas autorisé à quitter ces lieux sans mon autorisation... **

**_Mais Capitaine...!**

**_Pas de protestation.**

**_Je...**

**_J'ai dis, pas de protestation." Repris la brune, détachant avec soin chaque mot. **

** Conscient qu'il ne parviendrait pas à faire fléchir l'autorité de la gardienne de ces lieux, Shin'ji se résigna à acquiescer pour s'emparer d'un premier flacon sous le regard satisfait de cette dernière. Il était frustré au possible : son Capitaine devait certainement déjà interroger l'assassin Shakui et lui ne pouvait être présent pour quelques ridicules blessures ! Certes, les ridicules blessures en question avaient manqué de le faire mourir d'une hémorragie, ce n'était cependant pas une raison pour qu'il demeure plus que nécessaire dans cet hôpital alors qu'il se sentait déjà bien mieux. **

**"Ne soyez pas si mécontent, ce ne sera l'affaire que de quelques minutes..."**

** Il se contenta de hocher vaguement la tête aux propos de cette femme tyrannique, tout en buvant les médicaments complémentaires qu'elle lui tendait. **

** Vraiment un goût infect. **

**---**

** Hitsugaya Toshirô était connu pour son caractère froid et retenu, résultat d'une certaine sagesse et d'une maturité impressionnante pour un Shinigami aussi jeune. On vantait sa prudence et sa patience, ce calme constant dont il savait faire preuve envers et contre tout. Et ce, peu importe la situation. Hitsugaya Toshirô était un homme mûr prometteur et un modèle de maîtrise de soi stupéfiant qui jamais ne fléchissait face aux emportements ridicules qui...**

**"JE NE SUIS PAS UN NAIN ! NON MAIS TU T'ES REGARDE UN PEU AVANT DE PARLER ? T'AS QUOI..? QUATRE ANS DE PLUS QUE MOI ? C'EST TOI LE GOSSE ! NON MAIS OH ! **

**_Et criard avec cela..."**

** Les mains du Capitaine se refermèrent avec violence sur les barreaux alors que son regard empli d'une rage brûlante ne décollait plus de la silhouette lui faisant face du fond de sa cellule, appuyée tranquillement contre le mur opposé. **

**"Et c'est Capitaine ? Tss... Je peux bien devenir Roi de la Soul Society alors."**

** Les sourcils blancs se rejoignirent dangereusement. Entièrement crispé, le jeune Shinigami se força à inspirer profondément, désireux de chasser cette regrettable colère qu'il n'avait pu contrôler. Interroger l'assassin Shakui s'était finalement révélé être tout autre qu'une situation à laquelle il s'attendait. L'adolescent ne marquait aucune nervosité ni inquiétude, semblait comme résigné à son sort mais bien décidé à ne parler de rien. Il ne faisait depuis le début que le narguer derrière ses barreaux, s'amusant visiblement de ses réactions. **

**"Je reprends... Tenta t-il alors qu'il jugeait avoir suffisamment retrouvé de sa superbe. Quel est ton nom ?**

**_Hiyoko, j'ai dis."**

** Toshirô lui jeta un regard torve. **

**"Parce que tu penses que je vais vraiment croire que tu t'appelles "Poussin" ?**

**_Je n'y suis pour rien quant au choix de mes par...mon nom."**

** Den comprit cependant à l'éclat qui brilla un court instant dans les yeux turquoises que le Shinigami avait clairement perçu son hésitation et le tremblement de sa voix. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas parlé autant... Il ne savait plus faire attention à ces mots. **

**"Second enfant, hein ? L'inutile, celui de trop, le non-désiré...l'arme familiale...**

**_Qu'en savez-vous ?"**

** Toshirô eut un sourire moqueur, satisfait du retour soudain du vouvoiement et des mains blanches qu'il vit clairement trembler à ces propos. Reprenant de sa verve habituelle, il continua sur sa lancée, bien décidé à briser les défenses de l'assassin. **

**"Katsuryoku Shakui."**

** La silhouette venait de se raidir imperceptiblement. **

**"Cela doit te rappeler des souvenirs n'est-ce pas ? Remercie le Capitaine Ukitake, il a passé la fin de sa nuit aux archives pour retrouver ta véritable identité.**

**_Remarquable en effet... Siffla l'adolescent. **

**_Tu es né un 7 Novembre au domaine des Shakui, frère de Shakui Gimu. Aucune autre information primordiale n'a été relevée. Né et si tôt disparu...voué à l'assassinat et...**

**Combien de victimes ? Okane Kotae... Hinoto Jikaku... Natsu Rido... Seyuu Isai... Et Natsu Riga qui a échappé de peu à la mort... Sans oublier, bien entendu, Kurosaki Ichigo et Miwaku Shin'ji contre lesquelles tu as combattu la nuit dernière... Cela nous fait sept et j'ai bon espoir de croire qu'il ne s'agissait pas des premières... Devrais-je alors compter dix ? Ou treize ? Peut être quinze ? Vingt ? Oserai-je...trente ? **

**_Assez !!"**

** Toshirô ne cilla pas un seul instant alors que la chaise de la cellule se brisait sur les barreaux et le sort de Bakudô qui y avait été apposé. Le visage neutre, il considérait la silhouette haletante de l'adolescent qui ne parvenait plus à contenir ses émotions. Mais ce qui frappa bien plus le Capitaine, ce ne fut pas les larmes de rages qu'il aperçut distinctement, mais l'expression de profond dégoût qui se lisait clairement sur ce visage. **

** Obligation, il en était désormais certain. Mais pourquoi donc se butait-il à conserver le silence dans de telles conditions ? Hinoto Kamen avait avoué. Natsu Riga lui-même n'avait opposé aucune résistance. Ces seconds fils brisés par leur famille avaient résisté pour finalement avouer, conscients qu'ils préféraient se sauver que de défendre davantage des êtres qui ne s'étaient jamais considérés comme leurs parents. Devait-il en conclure que Shakui Katsuryoku était prêt à se sacrifier pour son clan, décidé à accepter son sort sans plus de remords ? Par dégoût de lui-même ? **

**"Il est encore temps de..."**

** L'arrivée soudaine de Miwaku accompagné du Capitaine Ukitake le coupa dans son élan alors qu'il tentait quelques pas vers l'adolescent agenouillé au sol, le regard perdu quelque part ailleurs, loin d'ici... **

**"Taïcho ! Veuillez pardonner mon retard je..."**

** Shin'ji se tut brutalement, accrochant la silhouette échouée à terre. Demeurant immobile un long instant à l'étonnement de deux Capitaines, il fronça alors les sourcils pour s'approcher à grands pas de la cellule tandis qu' Ukitake posait une main sur l'épaule de Toshirô, cherchant son attention.**

**"Kurosaki-kun a arrêté le dirigeant Shakui sans difficulté. Il se trouve dans la cellule six. **

**_Bien. Fit le jeune Shinigami tout en jetant un coup d'oeil à son quatrième Siège dont le comportement l'intriguait. **

**_A-t-il parlé ?**

**_Non..."**

** Les yeux turquoises se plissèrent. **

**"Peut être que Miwaku saura... Oh, et merci pour les recherches que je t'avais demandé !**

**_Aucun problème. Nous devrions avertir le Commandant de cet important dossier et de ces assassinats qui nous ont probablement échappé auparavant...**

**_Plus tard. Cellule six pour le dirigeant Shakui tu m'as dis ? **

**_Oui."**

** Toshirô jeta un dernier regard à son officier. A sa grande surprise, l'assassin avait relevé la tête et le considérait désormais, muet, résigné. Repoussant un excès de curiosité mal venue, il se tourna à nouveau vers Ukitake pour lui désigner la porte d'un mouvement de tête. **

**"Allons-y."**

_La nuit a été longue_

_Longue et infini_

_Elle n'a pourtant pas su me faire oublier_

_La couleur du sang_

**"Kurosaki...Ichigo ? **

**_Non.**

**_Miwaku Shin'ji ?**

**_Oui."**

** Den baissa les yeux, un pâle sourire aux lèvres. **

**"Enchanté."**

** Conscient que l'adolescent n'était pas prêt de se relever, Shin'ji se laissa glisser au sol, cherchant vainement à nouveau le contact visuel avec lui sans y parvenir. Il se dérobait à son regard comme craignant son jugement, ses mots...**

**"Comment dois-je t'appeler ?**

**_Peu importe.**

**_A tes yeux peut être, aux miens cela est primordial. Comment pourrais-je te retrouver si je ne peux pas t'appeler ? **

**_Qui souhaiterait me retrouver ?**

**_Moi..."**

** Silence. **

**"Katsuryoku ? Energie et vitalité, c'est un beau prénom...**

**_La ferme !"**

** Den avait relevé brutalement la tête, ses yeux écarquillés posés sur le dossier des archives que Shin'ji était allé chercher sur le bureau proche et lisait maintenant. Il ne cilla pas un seul instant au cri de l'adolescent horrifié. S'asseyant avec calme à ses côtés, il le dévisagea tranquillement tout en l'interrogeant :**

**"Alors comment veux-tu que je t'appelle ? **

**_Den..."**

** Le Shinigami haussa un sourcil pour hocher négativement la tête. **

**"Non. Je n'appellerai même pas un objet ainsi. Katsuryoku te convient bien mieux...**

**_Non ! Pas ça ! C'est le prénom qu'ils m'ont donné tu n'as pas le droit de...!**

**_C'est justement parce que tes parents te l'ont donné qu'il faut l'utiliser. Crois-tu que cela arrangera les choses de te laisser nommer comme un chien ? Quand bien même ils auraient oublié ce prénom qu'ils t'ont offert à la naissance, ce n'est qu'une raison de plus pour le chérir et le porter."**

** Shin'ji considéra le peu qui le séparait de l'adolescent, figé. Ignorant les règles de recommandations qui demeuraient toujours ancrées quelque part dans son esprit, il glissa un bras entre les barreaux pour finalement attraper la boucle d'une mèche de cheveux entre ses doigts. **

**"Soit, Katsuryoku... Je suis là pour t'aider.**

**_A quoi bon... C'est fini maintenant.**

**_Non. **

**_Ce n'est pas comme si cela m'importait. Je les ai tué. Tu as su m'arrêter et j'en suis soulagé. Je ne veux rien d'autre...**

**_Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas vivre par toi-même ? Exister enfin, faire ce dont tu as envie. **

**_La liberté n'est qu'un tissu de mensonges."**

** Le ton s'était fait hargneux. La main de Shin'ji trembla pour se retirer.**

**"Tu as le droit de vivre.**

**_Pourquoi tant d'intérêt soudain envers moi ? **

**_Parce que certaines de tes peurs ont été les miennes... "**

** Katsuryoku eut un faible rire. Ne se départissant pas du faux sourire qui étirait ses lèvres, il releva les yeux vers le Shinigami avec mépris. **

**"Et quelles peurs ? **

**_Celle d'exister par toi-même, de suivre ton propre chemin... Un chemin que tu ne trouves plus à force d'avoir été manipulé depuis le début."**

** Le visage de l'adolescent sembla subitement se ternir, perdant de son dédain. Encouragé de cette réaction qui prouvait la justesse de sa déduction, Shin'ji continua :**

**"Tu as été trompé longtemps. Dès ta naissance, l'on t'a certainement répété combien ton existence avait peu de valeur et ta fonction d'objet familial. Il est facile de persuader ainsi un enfant, et tu n'as sans chercher à te rebeller. Quand bien même tu savais que ce n'était pas normal, tu as cru en eux jusqu'au bout. Et puisqu'au final tu étais né, c'est qu'ils devaient bien souhaiter que tu sois là. Un peu. **

**_Je n'ai jamais rien entendu de plus stupide ! De la part d'un gentil chien du Seireitei, ce n'est pas étonnant !"**

** Un mauvais sourire prit subitement place sur le visage du quatrième Siège alors qu'il relevait nonchalament : **

**"De nous deux, je ne crois pas être le plus doué pour me coucher et appliquer les ordres..."**

** Ce fut un véritable grondement qui échappa à l'assassin alors que celui-ci se campait sur ses jambes comme prêt à lui sauter à la gorge si l'envie en devenait trop pressante. Insensible à ce danger, le Shinigami soutenait son regard furieux, arborant lui-même une expression profondément satisfaite.**

**"Et bien... Aurais-je dis quelque chose qui t'aurait déplu ? Ce n'est pourtant que la simple vérité. Tu vas être jugé pour ces assassinats que tu as commis consciemment et enfermé pour une durée plus ou moins longue selon la pitié de tes juges. Ensuite, tu sortiras de là au bout de quelques dizaines d'années et quelqu'un d'autre te dressera pour faire de toi ce qu'il veut. Je n'y peux rien si tu acceptes le collier à chaque fois... Alors qui sera ton nouveau maître ? **

**_La ferme sale enfoiré !**

**_Oh ? Chercherais-tu à te rebeller ? Ca me donnerait presque envie de te faire enfiler une laisse. Tu penses que si je t'ordonne de t'échapper de cette prison pour aller tuer quelqu'un, tu le ferais ? Hmm, certainement. Fidèle et dévoué comme tu es...**

**_Je t'ai dis de la fermer ! Que sais-tu de moi ? Que crois-tu pouvoir dire et comprendre ? Je n'ai jamais rien entendu de plus stupide que ces mots qui sortent de ta bouche. Parce que tu as eu la chance de réussir tu te penses au-dessus de tout ? Ravale ton orgueil connard ! Tente quoi que ce soit et je te crève ! Je ne laisserai personne, personne ! Décider de ma vie à ma place ! Tu m'entends ! Personne !**

**_Et bien voilà...on y vient."**

** L'adolescent ne put qu'être déstabilisé par ce ton satisfait dénué de toute moquerie. Figé, il demeura incertain, ses mains fermement refermées sur les barreaux de sa cellule. Au-dehors, Shin'ji retrouvait son sérieux pour lui octroyer un léger coup sur la tête qui termina de le stupéfier. **

**"Qu'attends-tu alors pour appliquer ces paroles ? Tu penses que te morfondre sur ta situation va t'apporter la solution ? Bien sûr qu'on ne peut plus rien désormais. Quand bien même tu n'as fait qu'appliquer, ton comportement passif ne t'aidera pas à éviter l'emprisonnement. Mais ce n'est pas une fin en soi. Au pire tu prendras combien ? Cents ans ? Et alors ? Une durée pareille à telle un tant soi peu d'importance, ici, à la Soul Society ?"**

** Le quatrième Siège marqua une pause pour mieux constater l'effet de ses paroles sur son jeune prisonnier, muet d'étonnement. Adressant un sourire rassurant à celui-ci, il reprit :**

**"Il te faudra bien sortir un jour, et que pourrais-tu faire alors ? Le temps ne t'aura pas attendu, les choses auront changé. On se souviendra peut être encore de ton ombre, ce sera certainement dur de retrouver des marques, des habitudes... Mais tu seras libre de toute contrainte. Libre et doté d'un talent à dépoussiérer...néanmoins cela demeure un talent et il te faudra le destiner à un objectif, une cause. Que choisiras-tu alors ? Feras-tu une nouvelle erreur ?**

**Je n'ai pas envie de devoir te courir après à nouveau, Katsuryoku. Tu m'as bien fait assez damner pour cette fois, je ne suis pas prêt de recommencer. Et je veux encore moins devoir tenir une telle discussion avec toi de nouveau. Soit... Puis-je te faire confiance et croire que tu feras le bon choix ? **

**_Pour qui me prends-tu ?"**

** L'exclamation vive surpris Shin'ji. Baissant la tête vers l'adolescent, il s'immobilisa, stupéfait. Comme le gamin qu'il n'avait pu être, hoquetant et reniflant, le redoutable assassin qui occupait cette cellule sanglotait bruyamment, essuyant avec maladresse ses joues de ses manches. Et ce, sans pour autant perdre de son répondant et de sa verve alors qu'il s'appliquait à articuler :**

**"Tu crois que ça a été une partie de plaisir pour moi aussi de m'occuper de deux abrutis comme vous ? Surtout que vous êtes tenaces... Je ne pouvais même pas m'enfuir tranquillement et le roux semblait increvable ! Et dire qu'une loque comme toi a réussi à briser mon Denryuu...**

**_Je te le reconstituerai. Mais je n'ai fait que te renvoyer la balle. Je te signale que tu m'as blessé si profondément avec ses filins d'énergie spirituelle concentrée que cette dernière s'est mélangée à la mienne. Cicatrice et douleur à vie. **

**_A-au moins... Tu te souviendras de moi comme ça."**

** Le Shinigami ne put taire un soupir alors qu'il se penchait à la hauteur du visage mouillé de l'adolescent, tentant de dompter sa chevelure indisciplinée d'une main prudente. Il se souvenait encore d'une certaine mâchoire se refermant sur son délicat et précieux doigt... Il avait d'ailleurs encore la marque des dents sur sa peau. Peut être là une fantaisie d'Unohana qui n'avait pas souhaité le soigner. Ces femmes...**

**"Idiot. Je t'ai dis que trente, cinquante, quatre-vingt ou même cents ans, cela ne vaut rien dans notre monde. Que crois-tu ? Je saurai t'attendre.**

**_Mi-waku... Balbutia l'adolescent, le nez dans sa manche. **

**_Pour toi c'est Shin'ji ! Je t'appelle bien Katsuryoku... Et tu as intérêt à me prévenir de ta date de sortie. Sinon tu peux être certain que je ne lèverai pas mes petites fesses pour toi... Je déteste tout ce qui est imprécis. Ca me fatigue de devoir jouer aux devinettes pour d'autres. Et plus il y a d'inconnues, plus l'erreur est possible. Comment peut-on parvenir à l'exactitude en étant vague ? Non, franchement co... Je peux savoir ce qui te fait sourire comme ça ?**

**_Rien."**

De cette mine renfrognée alors que tes mots coulaient en moi comme le remède à ma longue et morne solitude, tes piques blessantes, ton réconfort, ta compassion... De tes yeux couleur du sang brillant de cette flamme que je t'enviais alors, de ta liberté et ton naturel... De toutes ces choses qui faisaient que tu étais toi, de ton étonnante franchise...

J'en garde le souvenir, espérant retrouver les réelles le plus tôt possible.

Alors je t'en prie... Tiens ta promesse.

Ne m'abandonne pas.

Attend-moi. Je reviendrai bientôt.

**"Rien..."**

_Je me suis perdu sur la route,_

_Ai égaré mon collier et mes doutes._

_Je ne sais plus que le visage de mes maîtres._

_Apprend-moi à ne plus les reconnaître._

**"Il serait ici ce petit génie dont tout le monde parle ?"**

** Shin'ji eut à peine le temps d'apercevoir une touffe de cheveux violette avant que celle-ci ne l'envoie valser d'une main distraite de l'autre côté de la pièce, faisant face à un Katsuryoku tout autant surpris par cette entrée en fanfare non attendue. **

**"Alors le voilà... Notre petit assassin. Yoruichi, enchanté !**

**_K-Katsuryoku..." Balbutia misérablement l'adolescent.**

** La jeune femme à la silhouette féline qui était parvenue avec une telle aisance et une telle rapidité face à sa cellule avait arboré respectivement une expression profondément sérieuse, troquée aussitôt pour un visage avenant au sourire franc. **

**"Shihoin-sama ! Quelle surprise !"**

** L'ancienne Capitaine porta alors son attention sur un Shin'ji s'étant fraîchement extirpé de la pile d'objets inconnus où il avait atteri. Poussant un profond soupir, elle eut un geste vague de la main en direction du Shinigami. **

**"Que de procédures, que de procédures... Garde cela pour Byakuya-chan et toute sa clique. Tu es bien un officier de Toshirô, il devrait penser à se détendre un peu d'ailleurs lui aussi... Enfin ! Nous ne les changerons pas et je ne suis pas là pour ça. **

**_M-mais comment êtes-vous au courant de...**

**_Je suis arrivée au bon moment. Ton Capitaine vient de mettre au courant le Commandant qu'en au contenu du dossier que vous traitiez ces derniers temps. Une bonne chose, quoiqu'un peu tardive à mon goût. Il aurait été plus simple de cracher le morceau avant, nous aurions pu ainsi vous aider..."**

** Shin'ji hocha vaguement la tête, rougissant quelque peu. Ce n'était pas lui qui irait avouer qu'ils avaient longtemps soupçonné la Deuxième division, comptant aussi son ancienne dirigeante dans le lot. Et puis Ichigo avait été clair dans sa demande, il ne faisait que l'appliquer après tout.**

**"Bon, Katsuryoku... Je viens à peine d'avoir eu vent de l'affaire mais je suis suffisamment éclairée pour comprendre lorsque quelqu'un possède un véritable talent ou de simples bonnes capacités. Je connais le milieu de la noblesse...**

**_"Madame" vient d'une des quatre plus grandes familles nobles... Lança nonchalament le quatrième Siège par-dessus son épaule tout en rangeant le désordre qu'il avait causé dans la pièce alors que Katsuryoku hochait la tête à son interruption. **

**_Oui, en effet. Et je connais aussi suffisamment le milieu de l'assassinat...**

**_Shihoin Yoruichi, ex-Capitaine de la Deuxième division et dirigeante du Keiguun.**

**_...pour comprendre que tu es talentueux."**

** A nouveau l'adolescent hocha la tête vaguement, encore sonné d'apprendre l'identité complète de la dénommée Yoruichi et particulièrement admiratif devant les fonctions qu'elle avait autrefois assuré et dont il connaissait la réputation. Ces mêmes informations qui expliquaient son entrée imprévisible, le silence de ses pas, la souplesse de ses déplacements... **

**"Bon, tu es aussi un criminel mais ce n'est pas comme si tu étais un psychopathe assoiffé de sang qui s'est fait plaisir en tuant quatre héritiers nobles... Nous pouvons nous arranger. Le Gotei 13 ne te gardera pas éternellement en prison, je demanderai à Soi Fon de s'en assurer. Après tout je suis moi-même considérée comme une traître par la Chambre des 46 alors...!**

**_Et bien... Marmonna indécis Katsuryoku, surpris par le ton léger qu'avait pris la jeune femme pour sa dernière phrase. Peut être en effet...**

**_Je suis venue te soumettre une proposition. Ou plutôt une principale avec une possible alternative, j'ai cru comprendre qu'executer les ordres ne te conviendrait peut être plus désormais. Ce que je comprends très bien. A toi d'y réfléchir, et tu en auras le temps crois-moi ! A ta sortie il te faudra me faire part de ta décision aussitôt. Alors tâche de te décider avant."**

** Perdu, il chercha le regard de Shin'ji. Au sourire accompagné d'un hochement de tête qu'il lui renvoya, Katsuryoku se sentit rassuré et reporta son attention sur Yoruichi qui le dévisageait avec soin.**

**"Oui.**

**_Bien. Alors ouvre tes oreilles, je déteste me répéter."**

**---**

**"Finalement nous l'avons eu notre assassin... Il vous a donné son aveu ?"**

** Toshirô, le nez dans le dossier, n'eut pour toute réponse qu'un grognement mauvais qui surpris Ichigo. Hébété devant l'humeur sombre dans laquelle ses paroles avaient plongé le jeune Capitaine, le lycéen se décida pour ne pas poser davantage de question. Il ne remarqua pas le sourire amusé de Shin'ji penché sur le bureau de son supérieur ni l'oeillade meurtrière que celui-ci décocha à son quatrième Siège. **

**"Katsuryoku a reconnu avoir assassiné Okane Kotae, Hinoto Jikaku, Natsu Rido et Seyuu Isai. Il m'a décrit entièrement ses infiltrations et m'a dressé une liste des précédentes victimes non concernées par cette affaire que son pèr...que le patriarche de la famille lui avait ordonné de tuer.**

**_Pourquoi ? **

**_Parce qu'elles étaient un danger pour la puissance du clan ou un obstacle à leur expansion. Tout simplement. Ce sont toujours les mêmes raisons pour chaque clan. **

**_Et..."**

** Ichigo marqua une pause, hésitant devant cette curiosité peut être malvenue. Croisant le regard de Shin'ji, ce dernier sembla deviner sa question et eut un léger soupir. **

**"Neuf.**

**_Neuf... Cela fait treize en tout...**

**_Plus une tentative sur Natsu Riga, vous-mêmes ainsi que l'héritier Koushou Tattoi qui devait mourir lui aussi la nuit dernière. Intervint Toshirô. Je l'ai appris de la bouche du patriarche. Il n'a pas été bien long à convaincre, pour une réduction de peine il a reconnu chaque fait et ordre. **

**_Il ne risque pas grand chose. La Chambre des 46 allégera sûrement sa peine. Fit avec mépris Shin'ji.**

**_Putain de nobles...**

**_Que croyez-vous ? Ce n'est pas nouveau, le monde appartient à ceux qui ont le pouvoir. Les familles Okane et Hinoto seront-elles aussi jugées avec leur assassin Hinoto Kamen. J'ai demandé leurs arrestations au plus tôt. De même pour le clan Natsu qui sera examiné.""**

** Shin'ji se redressa alors que son Capitaine se replongeait dans la clôture des enquêtes et de leurs résultats, se débattant avec les nombreux feuillets qui se trouvaient désormais dans ce dossier autrefois désespérément vide. **

**"Hinoto Kamen a reconnu trois assassinats dont celui de Shakui Gimu.**

**_Lui aussi va prendre pour des années... Commenta Ichigo depuis le canapé où il s'étalait gracieusement. Natsu Riga n'a fait qu'une tentative contre l'assassin Shakui ? **

**_Non, il compte cinq autres victimes. **

**_Tss... Il est foutu. Et je suppose que leurs familles seront "excusées"... Fais chier !**

**_Kurosaki, pas dans mon bureau !"**

** Se renfrognant devant le regard meurtrier de Toshirô, le Vizard bien décidé à obtenir toutes les réponses à ses questions reprit, avec une certaine prudence toutefois dans les termes empruntés :**

**"Comment vont être traités les assassinats commis il y a plusieurs années avant ce dossier ? S'ils n'ont pas été reconnus comme des meurtres à l'époque, aucune véritable enquête n'a été menée...**

**_En effet. C'est pour cela que le jugement va se dérouler en deux parties distinctes. La première traitera du dossier et la seconde aura lieu bien plus tard quant aux autres affaires qui seraient passées inaperçues. **

**_Et que feront-ils de nos assassins ? **

**_En prison bien évidemment. Leur peine sera sûrement revue en conséquence de l'évaluation de ces autres dossiers. **

**_Ouais... L'assassin Shakui est foutu quoi ! **

**_Non.**

**_Avec treize victimes ? Il va prendre pour des dizaines d'années. **

**_Cents ans tout au plus.**

**_Hé ? Mais c'est énorme !**

**_Pour un Shinigami pas tant que cela. Releva Toshirô au milieu de l'échange.**

**_C'est vrai que vu de ce point-là, ça fait finalement pas beaucoup !**

**_Katsuryoku est mineur encore. Il a moins de cinquante ans. Si le patriarche a reconnu ses ordres de plus, ses crimes seront considérés comme conscients mais non-volontaires. En aucun cas sa peine ne devrait être celle d'un meurtrier s'étant affranchi de ses ordres avec le désir de les réaliser...**

**Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai dis encore ?"**

** Toshirô eut un vague geste de la main pour cesser de le scruter avec attention tandis qu'Ichigo s'accordait lui un sourire carnassier qui inquiéta quelque peu le quatrième Siège. **

**"Tu t'es pris d'affection pour ce gosse, avoue...**

**_Heu... Peut être un peu. Mais ce n'est pas le sujet !"**

** Le Vizard eut pitié de la gêne du Shinigami et le laissa détourner la conversation. Après tout, il serait toujours temps plus tard de l'ennuyer avec ce fait. Et au pire si ce n'était pas le cas, il faisait confiance à Matsumoto pour s'acquitter de cette tâche avec brio. **

**"Oui en effet. Après tout je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi les Shakui se sont mis à tuer les héritiers d'autres familles sans raison particulière. **

**_Si. Les mêmes raisons qu'à chaque fois, je te l'ai déjà dit Ichigo-san. L'alibi est le même que pour les familles Okane et Hinoto. **

**_Quoi, ils se sont tous décidés à se marier ?"**

** Le quatrième Siège eut un soupir excédé. **

**"Non bien entendu ! Les Shakui n'étaient intéressés que par la puissance et les obstacles qui empêchaient à leur clan de gagner en contrôle. Tuer l'héritier d'une famille noble n'est pas un simple acte de violence gratuite. Cela déstabilise entièrement l'organisation et les membres, affaiblit le pouvoir que ce clan pouvait détenir. **

**_Je ne vois pas en quoi...**

**_Les héritiers avaient l'âge pour reprendre le flambeau. A la Soul Society comme sur Terre, les enfants ont besoin de temps pour grandir. Aucun héritier mineur n'est autorisé à prendre la tête de l'organisation familiale. Or, les patriarches Okane, Hinoto, Natsu et Shakui atteignent bientôt l'âge limite autorisé à un poste d'une telle importance. La perte de leurs successeurs et une catastrophe pour eux. Cela signifie que pour plusieurs années ils vont devoir trouver des remplaçants. Voir se tourner définitivement vers d'autres branches voisines. **

**_Alors en assassinant leurs héritiers les Shakui s'autorisaient plusieurs années de vacances où il pouvait entretenir leur pouvoir et gagner en influence ? **

**_Oui exactement. **

**_Stupides nobles prétentieux abrutis par leur fric et...**

**_KUROSAKI !**

**_Oui, oui, oui... Pardon."**

** Ichigo s'enfonça davantage dans le moelleux canapé, maudissant la retenue stupide que pouvait montrer quelque fois ce nain alors qu'il n'avait pas hésité à balancer à Aizen des énormités qui l'avait fait profondément pâlir et qu'il n'aurait même jamais osé imaginer. Ah il était beau le fier Capitaine de la dixième Division ! **

**"Terminé. Annonça avec satisfaction ce dernier, claquant le dossier d'enquête complet sur son bureau. Le reste ne dépend plus désormais que de la Chambre des 46.**

**_Nous voilà sauvés tiens ! Releva Shin'ji avec dédain, s'emparant du précieux. A quand se sont-ils décidés pour mener la première session ?**

**_Le délai était trop court pour aujourd'hui. Demain matin à neuf heures est la dernière date déposée.**

**_Un risque de changement ? **

**_Non, je ne crois pas. Cette affaire est primordiale, le Gotei 13 devra prendre des mesures par la suite concernant les familles nobles. Ils ne peuvent pas se permettre de faire traîner la Justice. **

**_Et quelle justice..."**

** Toshirô ne releva pas. Il gardait des souvenirs de cette assemblée qu'il n'était pas prêt d'oublier, ni même de pardonner. Il ne se faisait pas d'illusion quant aux sorts des assassins et de leurs clans. Sûrement que ceux qui le méritaient le plus ne recevraient pas de châtiment. Une certaine dérision que le jugement du "Paradis" ne soit au final pas si propre que cela. Il n'y avait pas tant de différence entre ce monde et celui des vivants. **

** Perdu dans ces songeries amères il leva les yeux vers son quatrième Siège qui avait délaissé le dossier pour confondre son regard dans le bleu du ciel qu'on apercevait à travers l'étroite fenêtre des lieux. Un murmure seul s'échappa de ses lèvres et il voulait déjà tout dire et tout expliquer : **

**"Demain..."**

_Laissez-moi croire encore_

_Juste un peu_

_Que les plus forts_

_Ne sont pas ceux qui gagnent toujours le jeu_

---

Les portes s'ouvrent et je retrouve la violente luminosité du jour.

Suis-je en train de renaître ?

Les heures m'ont paru si longues dans ces lieux sombres, encerclé de tous parts. Leurs yeux perçants et dissimulés posés sur moi, leurs attentions venimeuses, leurs satisfactions parfois à me voir trembler... J'ai serré mes poings, le sang a perlé sans que je ne le remarque un seul instant. Ce n'est qu'à l'éveil de la douleur, alors que je respire à nouveau librement... Je suis sorti. Enfin.

Un sort de Bakudô me rappelle cependant. L'énergie spirituelle entrave désormais mes poignets dans mon dos sans que je ne m'y oppose. Le verdict est tombé, je suis encore un criminel qui se doit de payer pour ses actes. Je l'ai toujours su et m'y suis résolu depuis longtemps dans cette cellule. J'ai perdu un peu d'espoir peut être entre temps, mais je n'ai pas changé depuis que je sais... Ces années que je passerai loin de tout...

On tente alors de me passer un collier, une nouveauté. Je grogne et m'esquive sous leurs cris d'incompréhension. A croire que le hasard lui-même se moque de moi. Aimes-tu donc à ce point me mettre à genoux ? Je ne plierai pourtant pas. Plus aujourd'hui. Plus maintenant. Je suis libre de ces entraves. Je me le suis promis, à moi-même. Jamais, jamais plus.

Ils renoncent.

J'ai gagné.

Et cette mince victoire me conforte dans mon espoir de pouvoir un jour vivre par et pour moi. Goûté à l'égoïsme sans plus me soucier que de mes propres désirs à satisfaire. J'ai des années pour m'y préparer devant moi. Des années qui sont au final...qui sont quoi ? Je connais le silence et la solitude, leurs poids. Je ne crains que le noir de ma prochaine cellule.

Je saurai m'y habituer. Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais le choix pour cela. Chacun de mes pas m'en rapproche, de ce lieu final d'où je ne ressortirai qu'une fois d'ici de longs mois pour voir ma peine alourdie, mon temps allongé... Je sais ce que je risque. Je sais aussi ce que je peux y gagner. Je sais la déception qui me blessera peut être aussi...s'il n'est pas là.

"Den..."

Je lève les yeux et le poids m'accable alors que je croise les siens.

J'ai oublié à quel point ils paraissaient sombres et sans vie. Combien ils sont froids lorsqu'ils se posent sur moi et combien je me sens méprisable quand il me contemple ainsi de toute sa hauteur. Alors que je suis poings liés et que lui jouit de sa liberté fragile, mais mains nues et non menacées. Personne n'est là pour le surveiller, alors que six gardes comptent chacun de mes souffles.

Je suis criminel.

Et qu'est-il, lui ?

"Je saurai me souvenir... Ne crois pas que je te permette de t'en sortir ! Apprécie la lumière du jour, le deuxième jour de jugement n'est pas loin et je m'assurerai que tu ne puisses plus un seul instant quitter ta cellule. Profite de tes mois de paix pour prendre tes aises là-bas..."

Et sa voix glaciale est comme une vague contre la mince lueur d'espoir qui brille en moi. De ce ton doucereux qui ne m'ordonne que de glisser à genoux pour baiser ses pieds, il me réduit à néant et me piétine. Sans jamais m'achever. Il m'abandonne à l'écho de ses paroles qui résonnent dans mon esprit alors que son souffle brûle mon oreille. Et je ne peux m'empêcher de m'interroger encore et encore sur le sens de mon existence. Pourquoi suis-je né alors que si peu désiré ? Pourquoi m'ont-ils permis de voir le jour si ce n'est pour me l'enlever à tout jamais maintenant ? Pourquoi me donner la vie...

_Père_

Il y a un mot sur mes lèvres qui se meurt.

Je vois son visage pâlir et perdre toute son humanité.

"Comment oses-tu proférer ce mot ? Comment oses-tu m'appeler ainsi ? Déchet !!"

Mes poings sont liés dans mon dos. Je n'ai rien pour me protéger de sa main que je vois se lever haut, trop haut, alors qu'il me tient par le col, alors que personne ne fait rien... Qui voudrait sauver un criminel ? J'ai déjà le goût de sang dans ma gorge, plein d'amertume. Ma volonté s'est fanée comme neige au soleil. En ai-je jamais eu ?

"Shakui-sama, c'est une surprise. Il semblerait que nous vous interrompons. Quel dommage, veuillez-nous pardonner... Shin'ji enlève moi cette main de la garde de ton Zanpakutô, tu sais ce que tu encourres à attaquer dans un lieu pareil ?

_Mais Cap- !

_Tiens toi un peu !"

J'ai osé ouvrir les yeux à ce nom. Ma gorge libérée respirait enfin. Je l'ai vu se plier sous le regard menaçant du Capitaine crevette qui m'avait interrogé en premier lieu. J'ai senti la gêne des gardes face au visage fermé aux yeux couleur du sang.

Je pense, que je vais finir par aimer réellement cette couleur qui me semble bien mieux dans ces orbes que sur la peau trop blanche de mes mains et l'acier froid de mes armes. Je le pense sincèrement.

"Alors... Combien pour l'instant ?

_Trente. Ils estiment que je risque de monter à cent vingt."

Je le vois grimacer et je ne peux que m'excuser platement. Ils n'ont pas été aussi gentils que nous l'avions cru, j'ai compris dès mon entrée que leurs petits yeux perçants ne m'aimaient pas. Je l'ai senti à l'atmosphère lourde et au fardeau pesant qu'ils tentaient d'ajouter sur mes épaules. Je ne me suis pas excusé. Pas un seul instant.

Je suis criminel.

Mais pas coupable.

"Cent-vingt, hein ? Un sacré paquet. J'ai intérêt à me trouver une sacrée distraction...

_De la distraction ? Oh mais tu vas en avoir, ne t'inquiète pas. Je te réserve du boulot, tu n'auras même pas le temps de te plaindre... Le nargue la crevette dont j'aperçois la touffe blanche passer entre nous pour s'entretenir avec les gardes chargés de ma surveillance.

_Merci Capitaine. C'est charmant de votre part."

Il soupire, comme écrasé déjà par un amoncellement de devoirs. J'ose un petit sourire de pitié. Je sais que de mon côté le temps sera long et mes mains vides. J'en espère presque avoir du travail, entretenir mon esprit et mon corps à l'effort. Je ne veux pas devenir une loque, ni une âme en peine. Je ne veux pas trop penser pour ne plus aimer vivre.

Je veux pouvoir sortir la tête haute de ma prison et la conscience libérée. Bien que je sais que certaines visions accompagneront chacun de mes pas, que mes nuits compteront leurs cauchemars, ces treize visages me fixant de leurs yeux morts...

Suis-je vraiment fait pour être un assassin ? Je n'en suis pas si sûr que cela. Le talent est une chose, l'envie une autre. J'ai toujours vécu ainsi et j'ai toujours pensé mourir en endossant encore ce rôle. A jamais étaient les mots que j'associais à ce statut. Mais je n'ai jamais voulu tuer qui que ce soit, prendre ses vies du revers de la lame et m'enfuir comme un voleur. Je n'ai jamais voulu être ce que je suis.

Que devrais-je faire alors ? Puis-je vraiment accepter l'offre de Yoruichi et goûter à une autre facette de ce rôle plus libre et aventureuse ? Saurai-je m'accommoder du noir et du silence ? J'ai des années pour m'y habituer, des années pour oublier mes peurs... Et perdrais-je alors mon humanité ?

"Tu penses que je peux t'accompagner ?

_Peut être. Mais je ne veux pas. Sinon je ne penserai qu'à m'échapper."

Il hoche la tête, acceptant mon choix.

"Comme tu voudras. Je t'attendrai."

Alors n'oublie pas...ta promesse.

Ne m'abandonne pas toi aussi.

Je reviendrais bientôt.

_Papillon enfin tu révèles_

_Tes jolies ailes_

_Et sur chacune d'elles ne brille qu'un mot_

_Oseras-tu d'un battement me le graver sur la peau ?_

_Oseras-tu ?_

_Mon joli papillon..._

---

** Ichigo leva le pouce au signe de Rukia qui s'affairait à contrôler l'ouverture de leur Seikamon. S'assurant que la jeune femme avait bien aperçu sa réponse, il se tourna finalement vers Toshirô. Le jugement des assassins, du moins la première partie, avait eu lieu hier et il s'était décidé à rentrer enfin à sa première maison. Il s'inquiétait un peu de laisser Kon prendre sa place et s'attendait toujours à ce que cet imbécile de Mod Soul ne trouve le moyen de le discréditer par rapport aux membres de sa famille ou de ses amis. Ishida, Inoue et Chad lui avait promis de veiller sur lui, ce qui ne l'empêchait pas d'être inquiet. **

** Bien entendu, en apprenant la nouvelle de son départ, Rukia n'avait pas tardé de faire son sac en prenant soin d'apporter pleins de cochonneries qui iraient remplir la poubelle de sa chambre. En ignorant ses cris outragés, elle était allée jusqu'à le tirer au domaine Kuchiki pour saluer comme il se le doit Byakuya et prévenir son frère de son départ. Une chose dont elle s'était fait pardonnée en soulignant à quel point il était important qu'il s'implique désormais dans la famille. Même s'il n'était pas décidé à s'impliquer dans quoi que ce soit si le noble y appartenait. **

** Le fait est qu'ils avaient croisé sur le chemin du retour Toshirô qui s'était décidé à leur faire honneur de sa présence. Le visage du jeune Capitaine était impassible mais Ichigo, dont ces derniers jours passés en compagnie du Shinigami avait été particulièrement instructifs sur le comportement dudit Shinigami, savait bien que ce n'était là qu'une façade. Il sentait que quelque chose l'agaçait profondément qu'il s'obligeait à taire. Il sentait aussi qu'il espérait pouvoir vider cette gêne sur quelqu'un et il sentait que ce quelqu'un c'était lui. Aussi entama t-il la conversation, attendant patiemment que Toshirô ne se décide à balancer ce qui l'énervait prodigieusement :**

**"La Dixième va enfin pouvoir profiter d'une pause maintenant. **

**_Détrompe-toi Kurosaki. Nous n'avons jamais été aussi écrasé de travail que maintenant."**

** Voyant que le lycéen lui jetait un regard sceptique, le jeune Capitaine soupira pour continuer d'un ton pompeux, comme s'il s'agissait d'une évidence : **

**"Ce dossier nous a révélé que les familles nobles se trouvaient hors du contrôle du Gotei 13. Mais le plus inquiétant est l'existence des assassins et le fait que de nombreuses victimes n'ont toujours pas vu leurs coupables jugés. Le Commandant a été clair sur le sujet, nous devons remonter dans le passé et analyser chaque mort s'étant produite ces dernières centaines d'années pour repérer celles suspectes qui pourraient être l'oeuvre d'un assassin commandité. **

**_Et jusqu'à quand exactement devez-vous remonter ainsi ? **

**_Le plus tard possible. **

**_Même si les coupables sont morts ? **

**_Même si les coupables sont morts.**

**_C'est la merde..."**

** Toshirô ne le reprit même pas, signe qu'il était lui-même désespéré par cette avalanche de travail soudain qu'il n'avait, Kami-sama, jamais réclamé. **

**"Nous ne serons pas seuls cette fois cependant. La Treizième division surtout va nous aider dans la recherche d'archives et la deuxième se charge des arrestations. Les autres divisions sont prêtes à recevoir leur part de travail et je peux t'assurer qu'il y en aura pour tous !**

**Néanmoins nous devons rester vigilant, Aizen n'est pas loin. J'en suis certain."**

** Ichigo se contenta d'acquiescer. Admirable comme ce simple nom parvenait à créer un silence pesant et froid, une attente interminable dans la nervosité et l'inquiétude. Des sensations qu'il avait oublié ces derniers jours passés au Seireitei. Il s'était impliqué dans cette enquête jusqu'à en oublier la situation de la Soul Society et la guerre qui demeurait toujours à ses portes. Il s'en sentait d'ailleurs un peu honteux. **

**"Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir Kurosaki. Moi aussi, je fais tout pour l'oublier. L'on ne peut pas vivre éternellement dans l'attente. Ce serait insupportable. **

**_Alors peut être devrions-nous faire cesser nous-même cette attente..."**

** Toshirô lui jeta un regard indescriptible, une esquisse de sourire étirant le coin de ses lèvres.**

**"Qu'est encore en train de penser ta tête brûlée, Kurosaki ? **

**_Des choses, des choses... Répondit vaguement le Vizard pour jeter un coup d'oeil à Rukia. J'ai encore trois minutes...et si tu te décidais à lâcher ce qui te démange la langue à l'instant même...**

**_Que veux-tu dire Kurosaki ?"**

** Ignorant l'expression polaire qui avait désormais pris place sur le jeune visage, le roux s'autorisa un petit sourire satisfait. Se penchant sur le jeune garçon il planta un index impétueux sur la ride qui s'étirait sur le front dégagé, nettement visible.**

**"Ces derniers jours m'ont permis de décrypter le langage Toshirô...**

**_Hitsugaya Taïcho pour toi !**

**_Il y a quelque chose qui t'agace beaucoup et contre lequel tu ne peux pas hurler joyeusement comme tu le fais après Matsumoto pour évacuer ta fureur. Résultat, tu es frustré et cela se voit clairement. Dis tout à Tonton Ichigo...**

**_Cesse de ricaner comme Kurotsuchi, Kurosaki. C'est effroyable."**

** Cela eut l'effet désiré, Ichigo se stoppa immédiatement, horrifié.**

**"A ce point ?**

**_Oui.**

**_Me...ince ! Et ne détourne pas la conversation... Bien que je ne vois pas ce qui pourrait te foutre en rogne à part la surdose de travail que tu vas avoir. Mais sois positif un peu aussi, bon sang ! Tu l'as dis toi-même, les autres divisions vont vous aider et on peut compter sur Ukitake pour ça. T'auras même des sucettes en prim...ne me frappe pas non ! Je retire, je retire !**

**_J'espère...**

**_Oui donc... En plus tu as une super division avec des gars débrouillards. Shin'ji est super sympa et en plus il est prêt à exécuter tout tes ordres, il va te filer un sacré coup de main... Et bah qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Pourquoi t'es tout raide ?**

**_NE REDIS PLUS JAMAIS CE NOM !! Je l'exècre ! Je le vomis ! Je l'éviscère ! Aaah !"**

** Devant la fureur du jeune Capitaine qui venait finalement d'éclater, Ichigo ne put que rester bouche bée, stupéfait par cet éclat brutal. Avant de se reprendre pour tenter de calmer la colère du Shinigami, en vain. **

**"Allez, je suis certain qu'il a fait une bourde mais ce n'est pas si grave... Ce n'est pas la peine de te mettre dans un état pareil pour...**

**_Mais merdre ! Mon quatrième Siège est quand même parvenu à s'enticher d'un criminel ! De toute ma division, il était l'un des rares à tenir la route ! La fierté de ma fierté ! Et... Et... Un minable sale gamin a osé le détourner du droit chemin ! Et lui... Il tombe dans le panneau ! Ah, vivement qu'Obi-san rentre, je te le dis ! Elle va me remettre tout ça en ordre ça va pas traîner ! ET CESSE DE RIRE COME UNE BALEINE KUROSAKI !!!**

**_Ah ? C'est une baleine maintenant ?"**

** D'un geste de survie, la main du roux se plaqua sur la bouche vociférante, coupant celle-ci dans sa réplique cinglante et faisant scintiller dangereusement les orbes turquoises. Ignorant du mieux qu'il le pouvait ce regard plein de menaces, Ichigo tapota maladroitement la petite tête. **

**"Bon c'est l'heure. Je vais devoir y aller. Ne te fais pas trop de soucis et ne meurt pas sous le boulot. Laisse Shin'ji batifoler, de toutes façons il en a pour cents ans d'attente. Si tu es sage je te rapporterai un truc sympa du monde réel qui devrait te plaire... On se revoit bientôt."**

** Certain qu'il avait suffisamment éveillé la curiosité de Toshirô pour ne plus craindre ses foudres, il se détourna finalement sur un dernier signe de main, pour parvenir à la hauteur de Rukia qui l'attendait, toute souriante son sac à dos Chappy se balançant en bandoulière sur son épaule.**

**"Allez, on y va... Rukia."**

** Quelques secondes plus tard ils disparaissaient à travers le portail, laissant le Capitaine de la Dixième seul. Poussant un profond soupir de lassitude, ce dernier se décida à reprendre le chemin de sa division où l'attendait certainement une première vague d'enquêtes à mener. **

** La vie reprenait son cours. **

** Jusqu'à quand ? **

**---**

La chaleur, les sourires,  
Souvenirs, souvenirs...  
De ces choses qui ne s'oublient pas,  
Un écho, murmure dans ma voix.

Une présence qui s'impose,  
Une évidence, je suppose.  
Tu m'accompagnes comme à l'accoutumée  
Sur un bord de plage ou toute autre contrée.  
Les pieds dans l'eau, ancrés sur terre,  
L'esprit oublié, les pieds à l'air.  
Dans mes pas il y a les tiens,  
Tu es et tu viens.

Tu grognes aussi parfois de mes destinations,  
De tes propres rêves d'horizons...  
Tu grognes et tu me suis quand même  
Parce que c'est ainsi qu'on aime.

De nos ombres qui se superposent aussi,  
Tu es mon invisible seconde vie.  
Alors,  
Pardonne-moi de ne pas oser te toucher  
De peur d'enfin te pleurer.

_Shin'ji_

_

* * *

_

**Owari**

**

* * *

---  
**

**Bonus**

**---  
**

**Repères** **:**

-Date début fiction : 3 Septembre 2010

Meurtre 1 : 14 Août – Okane Kotae future épouse de Hinoto Jikaku (Den) / fille unique

Meurtre 2 : 18 Août - Shakui Gimu jeune père d'un fils par maîtresse (Kamen) / fils unique

Fuite d'Aizen : 26 Août

Meurtre 3 : 28 Août – Hinoto Jikaku futur époux d'Okane Kotae (Den) / frère : Kamen 18 (assassin)

Départ Ichigo : 29 Août

Retour Ichigo : 3 Septembre

Meurtre 4 : 4 Septembre – Natsu Rido marié à une femme stérile (Den) / frère cadet : Riga 25 (assassin)

Arrestation Hinoto Kamen : 4 Septembre

Meurtre 5 : 5 Septembre – Seyuu Isai marié à une femme (Den) / fils unique

Tentative de meurtre 6 : 5 Septembre – Koushou Tattoi marié à une femme (Den) / fils unique.

Arrestation Riga : 5 Septembre

Arrestation Den (Katsuryoku Shakui) : 5 Septembre

Première session du jugement : 6 Septembre

Départ d'Ichigo : 7 Septembre

Deuxième session du jugement : 8 Janvier

Libération Natsu Riga : 6 Septembre 2031

Libération Hinoto Kamen : 6 Septembre 2077

Retraite du Commandant Yamamoto Genryu-usai : 23 Août 2100

Nomination au poste de Commandant du Capitaine Ukitake : 23 Août 2100

Nomination au poste de Capitaine de la Treizième division Miwaku Shin'ji : 3 Septembre 2100

Remise de peine Shakui Katsuryoku obtenu par Miwaku Shin'ji : 5 Mai 2102

Libération conditionnelle Shakui Katsuryoku : 6 Septembre 2128

Internement temporaire du Capitaine Hitsugaya à la Quatrième division : 9 Septembre 2128

Libération officielle Shakui Katsuryoku : 6 Septembre 2148

**Noms et significations** **:**

_Principaux--_

**.Miwaku Shin'ji : Hane no Ji (_Plume du sceau impérial_)**

_-Miwaku_ – attrait, charme, séduction

_-Shin'ji _– Shin : vérité, sincérité, fidélité, dévotion / Ji : écriture, lettre

**.Den (Shakui Katsuryoku) : Denryuu (_Courant électrique_)**

_-Den_ – origine « Denryuu »

_-Shakui_ – titre, rang

_-Katsuryoku _– vitalité, énergie

_Nobles--_

**.Okane Kotae**

_-Okane _– argent

_-Kotae_ – réponse

**.Hinoto Jikaku / Kamen**

_-Hinoto _– numéro 4 dans un rang

_-Jikaku_ – nombre de coups de pinceau dans un caractère

_-Kamen_ – masque, déguisement

**.Shakui Gimu**

_-Shakui_ – titre, rang

_-Gimu _– devoir, responsabilités, obligation

**.Natsu Rido / Riga**

_-Natsu _– Eté

_-Rido _– Ri : bénéfice, profit, avantage, intérêt / Do : (compteur) fois

_-Riga _– Ri : bénéfice, profit, avantage, intérêt / Ga : X

**.Seyuu Isai**

_-Seyuu_ – X

_-Isai _– détail

**.Koushou Tattoi**

_-Koushou _– noble, raffiné, précieux

_-Tattoi _– sacré, précieux, noble

_Autres--_

**.Bukiyou (Xe Division)**

_-Bukiyou _– maladresse

**.Mouretsu (Xe Division)**

_-Mouretsu _– acharné, impétueux, travailleur

**.Obi (Xe Division)**

_-Obi _– ceinture de kimono

---

_« Le plus lâche des assassins, c'est celui qui a des remords »_

Jean-Paul Sartre

* * *

_Dernières petites notes :_ _Disclaimer Tite Kubo (OC - Xunaly)_

Ceci était le chapitre final de cette courte fiction. Un grand merci à Akira-san pour avoir eu pitié de moi. Merci aussi à ceux qui ont suivi/mis dans leurs favoris ce petit travail. Cela m'a vraiment touché et encouragé à terminer.  
Merci aux lecteurs silencieux. Je ne peux que vous saluer de loin. Et si l'un d'entre vous à une quelconque question à propos du scénario, que cela soit en extra ou non, il n'y a pas de problème. Je surveille toujours mes messages. Il ne faut pas hésiter.

Sur ce,  
Terminons simplement là-dessus.


	7. Ante

**Kagee**

**(Ombre chinoise)**

**

* * *

**

**---**

_**Ante**_

_**"Chaque histoire compte un début."**_

_..._

**---**

"J'ai fais quelque chose de mal ?"

Makoto eut un sourire réconfortant. Abandonnant chiffon et cire, elle essuya ses mains salies par les tâches ménagères sur son tablier pour passer une main affectueuse dans les cheveux châtains se trouvant tout juste à portée. L'enfant leva aussitôt la tête à ce contact, affichant lisiblement son inquiétude sur son jeune visage. Ses yeux aussi sombres que la suie l'appelant à l'aide.

Elle vint.

"Ne vous inquiétez pas tant Katsuryoku-sama. Ce n'est peut être que passager...

_Mais ça fait déjà des jours qu'Oni-san m'évite !"

Makoto devant la détresse de celui dont elle avait la nourrice, l'étreignit avec douceur, le berçant dans sa prise maternelle qui ne cherchait qu'à le rassurer. L'enfant était jeune, voir son frère et ses parents devenir soudainement si froids envers lui, ne pouvait que le surprendre et éveiller chez lui l'incompréhension. Elle n'avait pourtant aucune réponse à lui donner, elle ignorait elle-même ce qui poussait Gimu-sama a mépriser ainsi son jeune cadet. De même, elle avait été témoin d'une entrevue père et fils ; jamais Shakui-sama ne lui avait semblé si distant avec son second héritier. Et quand l'enfant avait tenté de trouver du réconfort aux côtés de sa mère, l'atmosphère pesante qui s'était installé entre eux l'avait fait fuir.

Il était venu alors, connaissant l'ordre de ses tâches journalières, déboulant dans la pièce blessé et déçu. Et elle qui n'était pas noble, elle qui n'était qu'une misérable subordonnée, elle l'avait écouté, entendu, compris... Ne souhaitant que lui fournir un peu de cette chaleur qui lui manquait tant depuis plusieurs journées. Ne souhaitant que donner un peu de sourire à ce gosse dont l'abandon l'avait toujours étonnée, bien qu'il fût autrefois plus discret. Après tout, jamais elle n'avait surpris de quelconques marques de tendresse des membres de la famille envers leur second enfant. Autant Gimu-sama était-il exercé aux études que réclameraient ses futures obligations, emmené en tous lieux, vanté... Autant Katsuryoku-sama était-il resté dans l'ombre de son frère, initié aux arts de combats dès lors qu'il sut marcher et comme, dissimulé...

Makoto secoua la tête, chassant cette étrange impression. Souriant à l'égard de l'enfant une nouvelle fois, elle ne cessa cependant pas de le bercer, un peu pour l'empêcher de grandir trop vite, de conserver cette part d'innocence qu'elle regrettait ne plus avoir elle-même. Puis d'une voix bien plus assurée qu'elle ne l'était réellement, elle avança :

"Vous savez votre frère prend très à coeur son rôle de principal héritier. Cela incombe de grandes responsabilités et un travail sur soi. Il grandit lui aussi et il a pris conscience de la tâche qui l'attend désormais et qui se rapproche chaque seconde davantage, inexorablement...

_Hmm... Ca veut dire quoi "inexorablement" Makoto ? Et "incombe" ?

_Ce qui est inexorable ne peut être changé. Quant à "incomber" cela signifie "demander". Comprenez-vous ?"

Armé de son petit visage sérieux l'enfant hocha la tête avec fermeté, bien décidé à retenir cette leçon de vocabulaire. A cet instant là il ressemblait énormément à sa mère et Makoto retrouva les traits de la dure femme dans ceux de son fils. Caressant du pouce la joue encore ronde, elle l'étreignit plus fortement, chassant ce mirage austère qui ne convenait en rien au caractère naturellement doux de Katsuryoku-sama.

Comme pour l'y encourager, le jeune garçon se laissa complètement aller, enfouissant son nez dans le tissu rêche, cherchant toujours davantage l'odeur apaisante qui semblait s'y bien résumer sa petite enfance et lui rappelait quelques formes vagues et floues, aux contours incertains dont l'aura l'apaisait cependant. Ainsi rassuré et certain qu'il pouvait se confier sans inquiétude, il continua d'une voix faible :

"Je sais. Père et Mère sont très fiers d'Oni-san, et moi aussi. Mais... Je fais quoi ? Oni-san va être de plus en plus occupé, mais moi... A part les entraînements de Senseï Nenkou, je...

_Peut être devriez-vous en parler à votre père. Vous pourriez alors résoudre ce problème. Je suis certaine que Shakui-sama a conscience que la position du second enfant est difficile à occuper."

L'enfant leva la tête, ses yeux sombres écarquillés par la détresse.

"Mais je lui en ai parlé ! Mais Pap... Père ne m'a rien répondu. Il m'a simplement dit que c'était pas le moment pour ça, que je pouvais partir... Et Mère... !

_Ssscchht... Calmez-vous Katsuryoku-sama.

_Je n'aime pas quant tu m'appelles ainsi... Maugréa l'enfant tout en s'enterrant à nouveau dans ses bras. Pourquoi faut-il que tout le monde me nomme ainsi et se baisse sur mon passage ? C'est inutile... Moi je voudrais qu'on vienne simplement me parler normalement... Sans ces ridicules courbettes. Je veux juste ça... Makoto !"

Acquiesçant doucement, la jeune femme blonde se pencha sur le visage peiné pour embrasser avec tendresse le front accessible sous la masse indisciplinée de cheveux.

"Il est ainsi Katsuryoku-sama. Même jeune vous êtes mon maître, et même quand vous teniez à peine dans mes bras, vous l'étiez déjà.

_C'est nul...

_Ne soyez pas si sombre, les choses s'arrangeront.

_Tu en es sûre ? Tu me le promets ?"

Makoto hésita. Mais devant le regard emplit d'espoir qui s'était à nouveau posé sur elle, il ne lui était possible que d'hocher la tête. Hocher la tête et espérer avoir raison. Mais elle avait beau faire cela, plus elle songeait et plus un mauvais pressentiment grandissait en elle. Ne lui laissant plus que le seul voeu de demeurer aux côtés de cet enfant...pour pouvoir amortir sa chute si elle venait à survenir.

Et priant pour qu'il ne remarque pas sa voix tremblante, elle continua de le bercer, chantonnant à son oreille les berceuses dont elle avait usées autrefois pour apaiser son sommeil. Jusqu'à ce qu'il se détende totalement et qu'un sourire ne vienne percer finalement ses lèvres.

**---**

** La cible était proche, à seulement quelques mètres. Elle courrait vite mais elle ne pouvait lui échapper. Il connaissait ses rues pour y avoir vécu, chacun de ces embranchements n'avait aucun secret pour lui et il en connaissait toutes les directions possibles. Il était dans son terrain naturel, il n'allait pas perdre face à une petite vermine venant d'un toute autre district que celui où ils se trouvaient en ce moment-même. Elle était tombée sur plus fort qu'elle, et il allait tout de suite le lui faire comprendre. **

** Il vira de direction brusquement, enjambant une palissade avec aisance pour suivre la ruelle dans laquelle il venait d'atterrir. Son regard accrocha les caisses empilées sagement au pied d'un petit cabanon comme à l'accoutumée. D'un bond il se jugea sur elles pour parvenir jusqu'au toit de la petite habitation. De là il se remit à courir, suivant le chemin tout tracé que formait l'enfilade des étroites maisons et dominant la rue où il espérait voir débarquer sa cible. **

** La silhouette de celle-ci finalement en vue, il sauta, se réceptionna sur une carriole de foin proche pour rouler jusqu'au centre de la large avenue de terre battue. Satisfait, il s'épousseta alors tranquillement pour se retourner faisant face au visage horrifié de la chose qu'il poursuivait. Se délectant de son triomphe, il s'avança de quelques pas pour refermer sa prise sur le col de kimono fait d'un tissu grossier et lever à la hauteur des yeux...**

**"Mais lâche-moi sale goujat ! LÂCHE-MOI JE T'AI DIS !!"**

** ...une fillette furibonde et...voleuse. D'un sourire il la nargua, sa bourse récupérée en main qu'il agita d'ailleurs sous son nez pointu couvert d'une avalanche de tache de rousseur. Si elle ne se débattait pas avec autant de férocité, grognant, crachant et hurlant, agitant en tout sens une natte brune qui venait souvent s'échouer contre son visage dans un claquement furieux...elle aurait certainement pu être une adorable gamine. **

**"Un vrai monstre... Tu sais combien d'heures il m'a fallu endurer à la rizière pour obtenir cet argent ? Comprend que je ne puisse te le laisser... Ni permettre que tu t'en sortes ainsi sans punition.**

**_T'ES PAS MON PERE !"**

** Elle avait de la voix aussi.**

**"Lâche-moi maintenant ! **

**_Pour te laisser t'enfuir ? Tu rigoles ?**

**_Tu vas voir si mon poing rigole !"**

** Ignorant la petite main qui tentait de le griffer et le pied nu qui s'agitait, menaçant près de son visage, d'un geste ample il chargea la petite chose sur son épaule telle un sac de riz. Ne tenant pas compte de la courte surprise qui venait de figer la gamine, il plaqua une main ferme dans le dos de son paquet. Une bonne chose puisque les jambes de celle-ci recommençaient à s'agiter frénétiquement, tapant maladroitement son torse alors qu'elle labourait son dos de ses ongles. **

**"Une vraie peste avec ça. Où sont tes parents ? **

**_Je t'le dirai pas ! Na !"**

** Poussant un profond soupir de lassitude, il haussa finalement les épaules pour reprendre sa route première. Aussitôt la vermine s'agita à nouveau, s'inquiétant à renfort de cris et de morsures de leur destination finale. Ignorant le regard torve des autres habitants du Rukongaï qu'ils croisaient, il ne lui répondit pas allant même jusqu'à siffloter joyeusement un air de sa propre invention.**

**"Mais arrête ! Arrête ! C'est à rendre sourd ! Tu vas m'écouter oui ! **

**_Shin'ji ! Que m'apportes-tu là ?"**

** Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres alors qu'il parvenait à la hauteur d'un homme vieilli par le travail et les années, assis sur le pas de porte d'une des miteuses habitations et arborant le traditionnel chapeau pointu de paille. **

**"Reishou-san ! Il s'agit d'un Tengu que j'ai croisé sur le chemin. Le malin a tenté de voler ma bourse !**

**_JE NE SUIS PAS UN TENGU !! Sale frustré !**

**_Et un point pour la miss !"**

** Ignorant le rire rocailleux de Reishou et la moquerie clairement lisible dans ses yeux, Shin'ji s'empara à nouveau du col du monstre pour le tirer de son épaule, le présentant à l'homme sans pour autant permettre à la vermine de poser un seul pied par terre. **

**"Alors ma petite, comment t'appelles-tu ? **

**_Je ne suis pas petite ! Je suis grande pour mon âge ! Vieux débris..."**

** Shin'ji ne put contenir son amusement face à l'expression outragée qu'arborait désormais Reishou, tandis que le petit démon lui faisait une effroyable grimace. Reposant la gamine à terre tout en la maintenant en place, il étouffa de son autre main son rire menaçant de trop lui échapper. **

**"Vieux débris ?**

**_Et t'es sourd en plus ! **

**_Où sont les parents de cette petite saligotte que je leur vante les qualités de leur rejeton ! **

**_Vous pouvez toujours les chercher. J'en ai pas, vieux croulant."**

** La réflexion de l'enfant eut au moins le bon goût de calmer la colère de Reishou qui, prêt à ignorer les douleurs de son dos, s'apprêtait à se relever avec une vivacité qu'il ne possédait plus et que le temps et l'effort lui avaient pris. **

**"Vous allez me relâcher maintenant oui ou non ?"**

** D'un regard Shin'ji et Reishou se concertèrent. Le premier se pencha sur le monstre, un sourire de satisfaction aux lèvres alors qu'il hochait négativement la tête. **

**"Ce n'est pas possible. **

**_Et je peux savoir pourquoi ?**

**_Je t'ai ramené pour te donner une punition. Aux vues de tes crimes...**

**_Je cherche à vivre comme je le peux abruti !**

**_...celle-ci sera que tu restes vivre chez nous.**

**_Pardon ? Fit la gamine avec surprise. Chez...vous ?"**

** Shin'ji acquiesça, désignant Reishou qui n'avait pas bougé d'un geste, se contentant de scruter la petite scène de toute son attention, pour adresser un sourire rassurant à l'enfant déboussolée par cette si soudaine proposition. **

**"Cela fait des années que Reishou-san s'occupe de moi...**

**_Mais...**

**_Alors, comment t'appelles-tu petit Tengu ?"**

** Les yeux carmin étaient intimidants. Elle baissa la tête au sol, contemplant avec une nouvelle assiduité ses pieds nus et leurs petits orteils couverts de terre. Refermant ses mains sur son yukata trop court, elle hésita un instant pour finalement ouvrir la bouche : **

**"Gaki..."**

** Shin'ji écarquilla des yeux alors que Reishou éclatait à nouveau de rire. Rouge de gêne, elle croisa fermement ses bras sur sa poitrine pour se détourner des deux hommes, blessée dans son orgueil. Une main se referma alors sur son épaule tandis qu'elle retrouvait le sourire amusé de son kidnappeur. **

**"Sale gamin, hein ? Tu portes bien ton nom. Allez, entre. Tu dois avoir faim."**

** Sans se poser plus de question elle se laissa entraîner. **

**---**

Katsuryoku voyait défiler les portes de papier de riz avec nervosité. Hésitant entre presser le pas ou bien brutalement ralentir, il déambulait dans l'un des couloirs de la maison familial, sachant malheureusement très bien où celui-ci déboucherait. Et c'est avec appréhension qu'il vit la large entrée encadrée de deux gardes se dessiner à quelques mètres.

Il se tordit les mains.

Pour la première fois depuis de longues semaines, son père avait réclamé sa présence à ses côtés. Un de ses messagers personnels l'avait interrompu dans ses exercices, le pressant de se présenter à la chambre parentale au plus tôt. Il en était d'autant plus surpris que l'accès de cette pièce lui avait été récemment interdit par sa mère, désireuse de ne plus le voir surgir à tout moment quémander une affection qui se faisait rare au fil du temps.

Combien de jours s'étaient-ils écoulés depuis la dernière fois où sa main fine et pâle s'était posée sur son front en une caresse à peine perceptible ? Depuis combien de mois demeurait cette ombre dans son regard clair lorsqu'elle le posait sur lui ? Depuis combien d'années ne l'avait-elle plus étreint ? Avait-elle seulement un instant murmuré son nom autre que sous la forme distante de "fils" ?

Voulait-elle vraiment de lui ?

Il aurait répondu auparavant sans hésitation. Désormais il n'en était plus capable. Dans la bouche de ses parents seul un prénom semblait prendre toute son importance, celui de son frère. Son frère qui l'évitait, ne le regardait plus que pour le mépriser, soulignait sans cesse ses faiblesses, riait de ses échecs. Son frère froid et distant qui autrefois lui apprenait à former ses propres origamis. Son frère parlant de devoirs et de responsabilités, d'argent et de pouvoir. Son frère qui savait à peine tenir un sabre alors que lui-même se jouait de tous les gardes familiaux. Et pourtant, pas un seul instant ses parents n'avaient semblé ressentir une quelconque fierté devant ses prouesses. Leurs visages fermés et sombres étaient le seul souvenir qu'il gardait du jour où Senseï Nenkou leur avait vanté ses capacités hors-norme.

Pas un seul instant...il ne s'était senti exister.

"Katsuryoku-sama. Shakui-sama vous attend."

Ignorant le salut militaire des deux sentinelles à son passage, il fit son entrée dans la pièce avec hésitation. L'ambiance tamisée qui y régnait alors ne lui plut pas du tout. Repoussant un sentiment d'inconfort, il continua sa progression parmi les meubles et objets précieux, prenant soin à ce que pas une seule latte de plancher ne craque sous ses pieds.

"Te voilà enfin."

Il sursauta pour se tourner vers son père, siégeant dans un fauteuil bas derrière la table basse qui lui servait de second bureau personnel. Déglutissant difficilement face au ton glacial employé et à l'oeil plein d'autorité de son paternel, Katsuryoku s'avança pour s'agenouiller, lui faisant face. A nouveau la voix claqua :

"Et bien tu ne salues plus ton supérieur ? Aurait-on oublié de t'enseigner la politesse ?

_P-pèr... Balbutia t-il, stupéfait.

_SILENCE ! Un instrument comme toi n'a aucun droit d'employer ce mot. Ton seul droit est l'obéissance. Tu n'es là que pour nous servir et il s'agit de ta seule et unique utilité. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?"

Perdu, bouleversé, Katsuryoku ne put que refermer ses mains sur ses genoux, tremblant face à la violence des mots de son père qui ne semblait plus être qu'un lointain inconnu. Jusqu'à ce que sa main ne s'abatte avec violence sur la table qui les séparait, lui arrachant un cri de surprise.

"ME SUIS-JE BIEN FAIT COMPRENDRE ?

_O-oui...

_Alors qu'attends-tu ? Ton front ! A terre ! Allez ! Dépêche-toi !

_O-oui...

_Oui qui ?

_P... Sh-shakui...-sama..."

Sa voix se brisa et sans résistance il se plia en avant, écrasant son visage à terre, dissimulant les larmes qu'il ne pouvait retenir et qui s'écrasait sur le sol, tremblant, apeuré... Perdu. Il ne comprenait plus rien, ce qui avait pu autant changer son père, le rendre si froid et si distant, si brutal... Il lui avait interdit de l'appeler "père", et il ne l'avait pas non plus appelé une seule fois "fils".

Non, il n'avait fait que dire "instrument".

"Bien. Reste ainsi. Cela convient parfaitement à une chose telle que toi. Ordonna avec satisfaction l'homme pour reprendre sa froideur. Sais-tu pourquoi je t'ai fais venir ici ?

_N-non...

_Non qui ?"

La voix doucereuse tordit ses entrailles. Ses ongles s'enfoncèrent dans le sol alors qu'une peur soudaine le prenait à la gorge. Il y avait une telle puissance dans cette voix, une puissance qui l'écrasait, imposante, titanesque... Il haleta.

"Je l'i-ignore... Shak-kui-sama...

_Parfait. Tu apprends vite. Tu retiendras peut être ceci plus facilement... Je ne veux plus te voir un seul instant dans ce bâtiment principal."

La surprise lui coupa le souffle.

"Si tu y poses un seul pied je le saurai et je me ferai une joie de te punir convenablement. Ton visage entre ces murs est une infamie et une erreur qu'il faut au plus vite corriger. Je t'ai assigné à une habitation plus éloignée où tu vivras désormais et où tu t'entraineras...seul."

La langue lui brûla. Il l'ignora alors que le visage apaisant de Senseï Nenkou traversait son esprit. Qu'était-il advenu de son maître d'armes ? Pourquoi subitement l'en défaire alors qu'il n'était toujours pas parvenu à son niveau ? Mais surtout... Surtout... Pourquoi éprouver un tel dégoût envers lui soudainement et ne plus chercher qu'à l'éloigner ? Pourquoi...son père...?

"Une autre vie commence pour toi. Oublie donc ce qui a pu exister avant. Oublie tout. Tu n'es plus celui que tu étais auparavant. Tu n'es que l'instrument de notre famille. Une arme. Une simple arme dont la vie nous importe peu. Tu es même si inutile qu'à la moindre faute il nous est possible de nous débarrasser de toi pour de bon. Aucun échec ne sera permis, aucune erreur autre que celle que tu représentes déjà. Rien.

Oublie."

Il trembla, violemment.

"Ton nom sera désormais Den."

**---**

** Shin'ji fixait le ciel, assis sur le pas de porte de la misérable habitation où il avait vécu. Dès son arrivée à la Soul Society, vide de tout sentiment et de tout souvenir, il avait été recueilli par Reishou qui l'avait pris sous son aile et l'avait initié au travail que réclamait une rizière. Un travail long et douloureux auquel il s'était plié sans rechigner : aucun habitant du Rukongaï ne se serait permis de cracher sur de possibles rentrés d'argent. Même quand cela signifiait passer des heures sous un soleil flamboyant, plié en deux, les pieds dans la flotte. C'était une chance inestimable dont il avait su comprendre la valeur au plus tôt.**

** Depuis les années avaient filé, Reishou était brisé par le travail, lui le serait sans doute d'ici quelque temps. Il ne se faisait pas de doute sur la vie qui l'attendait et dont la morne habitude finirait par le lasser. Il parvenait pourtant à vivre une existence légère, riant de tout avec Reishou, s'amusant de petites histoires et de petits riens. Il gardait le sourire et l'enjouement, décidé à ne pas se laisser abattre par la peine et le découragement. Et seule une chose était à l'origine de sa détermination : un désir ridicule dont il connaissait déjà le dénouement mais en lequel il s'obligeait à croire. **

**"Et Shin, si tu restes toute la nuit ici tu ne seras pas en état pour bosser demain. **

**_C'est Reishou qui te l'a dit ?**

**_Non c'est ma conscience. Rentre.**

**_Pas envie."**

** Ignorant le regard farouche que lui lançait une future adolescente brune, il reporta toute son attention sur les étoiles clairement visibles dans le ciel dégagé. Un coup de pied rageur dans le bas de son dos termina de le tirer de ses rêveries. **

**"J'ai dit rentre ! **

**_Gaki ! Ca fait putain de mal ! **

**_Bien fait ! Rentre ! **

**_Non. Formula t-il clairement tout en la défiant du regard.**

**_Shiiinn..."**

** Il se détourna, comptant silencieusement dans sa tête les secondes qui défilèrent alors qu'ils gardaient tous deux le silence. Abordant la vingtaine, un profond soupir se fit alors entendre tandis qu'une masse se laissait tomber au sol à ses côtés, lui tirant un sourire satisfait que la jeune fille ne manqua pas de remarquer.**

**"Vil démon...**

**_Sale gosse..."**

** A nouveau le silence qui s'installa, calme et paisible alors qu'ils appréciaient tous deux la fin d'un automne doux et sec. Puis finalement un nouveau soupir tandis que Gaki lasse s'allongeait sur les genoux de son aîné. Aîné qui fasse à un tel comportement haussa un sourcil. **

**"Peut-on savoir ce qui te prend ? **

**_Y'a pas d'étoiles filantes... **

**_Pardon ? **

**_Y'a pas d'étoiles filantes, je peux pas faire de voeu.**

**_Je ne vois pas en quoi ce fait devrait restreindre tes voeux.**

**_Baka ! C'est lorsqu'il a une étoile filante que...**

**_Je sais. Merci bien. Je connais mes croyances populaires. **

**_Alors pourquoi ça t'étonne ?"**

** Il claqua légèrement son front au ton hargneux qu'elle prenait pour l'interroger. Le temps avait beau filé, Gaki conservait un sale caractère évident, à l'image de son prénom. Raishou avait bien tenté de l'éduquer un peu, en vain. Mauvaises manières et pratiques de brutes semblaient seules définir la gamine. Et pourtant ils la gardaient avec eux. Parce que c'était Gaki, tout simplement. **

**"Etoile filante ou non, tu as le droit d'avoir en toi un voeu que tu espères voir se réaliser. C'est tout. **

**_T'es chiant. **

**_Et toi t'es sale. **

**_Frustré !**

**_Gamine ! **

**_Abruti ! **

**_Idiote ! **

**_Tête de morue ! **

**_S...pardon ? **

**_Rien, laisse."**

** Elle soupira à nouveau. Distraitement il joua avec les mèches de sa frange de tigresse jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne l'en chasse d'une tape sur la main sèche et claire. Ignorant son regard menaçant, il reposa sagement ses doigts au sol pour se perdre dans l'horizon couleur encre davantage encore. Quand sa voix s'éleva, pensive : **

**"Et toi ?**

**_Et moi quoi ? **

**_Tu en as un, de voeu ?"**

** Elle se redressa sur ses coudes pour définitivement quitter l'appui de ses genoux et lui faire face, ses yeux bruns brillant d'une curiosité qu'il savait ne pouvoir apaiser qu'en lui répondant. Aussi hocha t-il la tête alors qu'une flamme se mettait à brûler dans les petits orbes, lui permettant de deviner aisément la question suivante.**

**"Quel voeu ? **

**_Je... Il hésita un instant. J'aimerai devenir un Shinigami."**

** Silence.**

**"Ca convient bien à un crétin dans ton genre prêt à se sacrifier pour la veuve et l'orphelin...**

**_Gaki ! Je suis sérieux...**

**_Oh mais moi aussi je suis sérieuse."**

** Lui lançant un regard torve, il ramena ses jambes contre lui pour poser son menton sur ses genoux. De nouveau ses yeux trouvèrent le ciel et se perdirent dans son immensité. Plus inconsciemment que volontairement il se mit à parler : **

**"Je me souviens d'un jour à la rizière, particulièrement chaud, en plein été... De nombreux Hollows avaient fait leur apparition. Cela arrivait assez souvent, le travail dans la culture de riz demande beaucoup de main d'oeuvre et un énorme massement d'âmes. Il se trouve que cela les attire et nous avions l'habitude d'en voir quelques-uns s'annoncer de temps en temps. Cependant ceux-ci étaient très nombreux et particulièrement immenses...**

**Nous ne pensions alors plus qu'à la fuite lorsqu'un escadron de Shinigamis est arrivé quelques minutes plus tard. C'était rare aussi d'en voir autant, je suppose qu'un tel nombre d'Hollows géants exigeait une plus grande prudence. Cela n'est pas très important... Non, il n'y avait que ce Shinigami qui a attiré aussitôt mon regard.**

**_C'est tendancieux...**

**_Oh la ferme ! Je parle.**

**_J'avais remarqué.**

**_C'était juste un gosse avec les cheveux blancs et de sacrés yeux. Et pourtant il dégageait un calme et une assurance...stupéfiante. Les autres Shinigamis étaient aux prises avec les Hollows qui leur ait venu en aide et...**

**_Et ? **

**_Deux secondes plus tard il n'y avait plus rien qu'une étendue de glace."**

** Gaki souffla. **

**"T'exagères pas un peu ?"**

** Une nouvelle tape lui répondit. Elle grogna, massant son nez. Puis voulant titiller à nouveau le jeune homme, elle releva les yeux dans l'optique de l'ennuyer quant à ce pseudo enfant Shinigami dont la puissance avait parue particulièrement le marquer pour...inutile. Shin'ji venait de se plonger dans de plus profondes réflexions encore dont elle ne le tirerait pas de si-tôt. **

** Impuissante, elle l'abandonna sur le pas de porte. **

**---**

Vivre dans le silence.

Exister dans le silence.

Devenir le silence.

Den volait.

Méprisant les murailles, méprisant la terre et le monde. Vide de toute émotion, se noyant dans l'obscurité, s'étouffant, haletant pour respirer à nouveau enfin... Sa silhouette se confondait avec chaque ombre, sombre présence glissant à travers les rues, cherchant des yeux sa cible...

Trouvée, il s'avança vers la pauvre bâtisse sans hésitation. D'un saut, ses mains se refermèrent sur quelques prises infimes dans la palissade de bois. Cela lui suffisait, il escalada avec aisance le mur pour parvenir jusqu'à une première fenêtre dont le verrou ne résista pas à la finesse de sa lame.

Il y avait une certaine délection à se jouer de tout, apprendre un territoire, un lieu sous les yeux aveugles de ses occupants. Sans que personne jamais ne ressente votre présence, n'imagine même votre existence. Des émotions qu'il ne ressentait que lors de l'entraînement lorsqu'il goûtait aux limites, poussait son corps à l'extrême, ignorait les cris angoissés de son esprit.

Lorsqu'il était moins que rien.

Et pourtant il ne parvenait pas à stopper le temps. Les années coulaient entre ses doigts sans qu'il ne puisse les retenir. Il y avait des souvenirs vagues de son enfance qui lui parvenaient parfois, dont il déplorait l'inexactitude. Des silhouettes floues et souriantes qu'il ne parvenait pas à identifier, une chaleur qui emplissait son âme et qu'il n'avait plus connue depuis. Et il y avait ces heures dans sa mémoire, alors que la nuit devenait son univers et le sang un compagnon. Et le noir, et le silence...qui parvenaient toujours à le faire hurler sans qu'il ne sache jamais quelle horreur le poussait à les redouter au plus profond de lui-même.

Il posa une main sur son fourreau et en tira sa lame dans un sifflement. Pas un seul instant la silhouette assoupie dans le futon ne sembla pressentir sa mort prochaine. De son identité il ne tenait que son dos féminin qui s'offrait à sa vue. Shakui-sama avait été étrangement vague quant à son deuxième assassinat et l'être dont il se devait d'ôter la vie. Cela ne changeait rien aux règles, il appliquerait.

Pas aérien, éclat.

Il pouvait sentir la souplesse de la peau sous son arme, la gorge offerte n'appelant que davantage l'acier. Sans hésitation il s'exécuta avec une aisance qui lui plu, loin de sa première fois maladroite et hésitante. Et ignorant les gouttes écarlates qui parsemaient son visage, il se pencha sur celui de sa victime pour découvrir son identité.

...

Erreur.

Un nom brisa le silence et le flou alors qu'il se reculait avec horreur, trébuchait pour s'écrouler au sol, pris de violents tremblements dont il n'expliquait pas l'origine. Il y avait eu les cheveux blonds et épais, puis le nez rond, le menton adouci... Et la peur terrifiante qui l'avait pris à la gorge aussi surement que sa lame venait d'ouvrir celle de cette femme.

Il sanglotait. Sans comprendre pourquoi, sans parvenir à rattraper cette esquisse de silhouette qu'il voyait disparaître à l'horizon, il pleurait. Ce nom sur sa langue et la sensation étrange d'avoir été et d'avoir trahi. Gémissant il roula au sol, y frappant avec frénésie son front. Il voulait se débbarraser, il voulait comprendre, redevenir vide... Oublier.

Et enfin...la délivrance, le nom, ce nom...

Makoto l'avait abandonné. Makoto lui avait menti. Makoto...

Il hurla.

**---**

** Shin'ji était nerveux. **

** Non. Shin'ji était malade de nervosité. **

** Faisant les cents pas, il tournait en rond dans cette pièce depuis plusieurs minutes, agaçant certainement les trois autres personnes qui l'accompagnaient. Il ne pouvait cependant s'en empêcher. Il avait tant espéré voir ce jour arriver, tant sacrifier pour y parvenir et enfin...enfin... Ce voeu qu'il avait avoué en partie sur le pas de porte de leur petite bâtisse, allait se réaliser. Et il ne songeait plus qu'avec une pointe d'amertume aux sacrifices qu'il avait dû se résoudre à faire pour parvenir à son but. Le Rukongaï qu'il avait quitté, Reishou et Gaki qu'il n'avait plus vu depuis son obtention du diplôme de l'Académie, les efforts, le travail...la mort d'un camarade au cours d'une mission qui s'était révélée être un véritable désastre...de ces nombreux événements qui l'avaient marqué à jamais, façonné selon leurs bons vouloirs. Mais il ne regrettait rien. **

** Il ne pouvait pas regretter. Pas alors qu'il se trouvait dans cette pièce, pas alors qu'il avait été placé sous les ordres de la personne qu'il admirait le plus par un coup de chance et dont le talent n'avait cessé de l'impressionner au cours de ces derniers années, tandis qu'il communiait enfin avec le monde des Shinigamis, ce monde pour lequel il avait toujours eu de profonds attraits. Il pensait à cela et, davantage encore, ces peines qu'il avait endurées lui semblaient soudainement bien ridicules face à la satisfaction et la fierté qu'il ressentait aujourd'hui à attendre, sur le point de prendre son nouveau poste. **

** Et lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, il ne tenait tout simplement plus. Son regard accrocha finalement la touffe neigeuse, les orbes cyans, la retenue d'un léger signe de tête en guise de salut, l'analyse rapide, l'appréciation... **

** Hitsugaya Toshirô. **

** Tel était le nom de cette personne, ce Capitaine dont il avait toujours rêvé d'être sous les ordres. Ce génie talentueux dont il s'était enquit avec toujours autant d'empressement chaque jour qu'il avait passé à l'Académie, amusant certains, étonnant d'autres sans jamais s'en soucier davantage. Certainement était-ce trop, il assumait complètement cette surprenante admiration dont il faisait preuve, lui, habitant du Rukongaï et travaillant autrefois à la rizière. Petit chanceux qui avait su parvenir à ses fins, privilégiant le contact et la communication avec son Zanpakutô dans l'espoir d'atteindre les plus hauts niveaux, affinant sans cesse ses qualités de perception, sa réflexion, allant même jusqu'à rendre fous Gaki et Reishou de par son comportement buté. **

** Il s'était encouragé, et il n'avait pas démordu. Ce soir sous les étoiles, il avait pris sa décision et il s'était conféré le pouvoir de rendre réel son rêve. Il y était parvenu...il y était...parmi ces combattants qui avaient été choisis pour grossir les rangs de la Dixième division.**

**"Taïcho ! Fit soudainement une voix enjouée alors que la porte coulissait avec force. Ce sont les nouveaux ?"**

** Une femme venait de faire son apparition, une rousse flamboyante au sourire enfantin et aux yeux brillants que Shin'ji reconnut aussitôt : Matsumoto Rangiku. Tout comme il perçut rapidement le regard agacé que lui octroya le jeune Capitaine, assistant enfin à une de ces altercations entre le génie et sa vice-capitaine devenues légendaires avec le temps. **

**"Devons-nous être honorés de pouvoir compter enfin sur ta présence, Matsumoto ? Murmura le jeune Shinigami d'un ton glacial, martelant avec application le nom de sa subordonnée alors qu'il la foudroyait du regard. Il ne t'arrive donc jamais de consulter tes notes ? Voilà un bel exemple !**

**_Taïchooo, protesta la plantureuse en une petite moue, je ne pouvais pas les voir avec tous ces dossiers sur mon bureau...**

**_De toutes façons si ça n'avait pas été les dossiers, ç'aurait été les bouteilles." Grogna d'une voix à peine audible Toshirô pour se détourner, abandonnant tout espoir de raisonner un jour sa vice-capitaine et de se soulager ainsi lui-même.**

** Son attention s'était reportée sur ses nouveaux officiers et Shin'ji ne se sentit pas le seul à frémir légèrement sous le poids qui semblait peser soudainement sur ses épaules. Soutenant le regard clair et perçant avec maladresse, il retint un soupir de soulagement lorsque celui-ci se déporta à son voisin, le Capitaine les examinant avec minutie sans gêne apparente pendant un long instant.**

**"Bien ! Reprit-il finalement. L'on m'a signalé que les sélections de cette année avaient été particulièrement rudes et je ne peux que le constater au vue de votre nombre. Cela signifie que j'attends le meilleur de votre part, diplômés, et que je n'accepterais aucune erreur aussi dur soit ce nouveau départ pour vous.**

**Vous n'appartenez pas à la Troisième division, la Onzième ou, que sais-je encore, la Treizième mais à la Dixième division désormais. Vous n'êtes pas ici pour vous contenter d'abattre votre sabre sur la première cible venue ou faire quelques pitoyables recherches d'une utilité affligeante. J'attends de vous l'esprit fin, l'attention, la déduction et la détermination propre à un enquêteur. Je n'ai pas besoin de brutes juste bonnes au combat ou de fonceurs dénués de toute retenue qui m'arrêteraient les innocents et blanchiraient les coupables. Quand bien même vous respecterez ces critères n'espérez pas un seul instant être délestés de toutes charges, je surveille toujours avec attention la progression des nouvelles recrues de cette division et je m'assurerai personnellement de gérer votre ennui. Est-ce clair pour chacun d'entre vous ?**

**_Oui."**

** Le jeune Capitaine sembla apprécier leur réponse unie ; pas un seul instant l'un d'entre eux n'avait imaginé détourner leur attention de ce discours simple et concis. Un discret sourire s'étira discrètement sur le visage habituellement fermé de leur désormais supérieur qui s'enquit alors de leurs identités pour les inviter finalement à passer une observation d'entrée déterminante quant au rang qu'il occuperait dans la division. **

** Shin'ji fut le premier à suivre son nouveau Capitaine, une main portée à la garde d'Hane no Ji qu'il sentait frémir sous ses doigts d'impatience, tout comme lui. Son premier but atteint, il ne lui restait plus maintenant qu'à atteindre son nouvel objectif et il sentait pulser en lui une brûlante détermination. Il n'accepterait pas l'erreur, ce serait dans les dix premiers officiers...ou ce ne serait rien. **

**---**

_**"Chers tous...**_

_ S'il y a un ange en ce monde,_

_** Vous me manquez énormément. **_

_ Pitié, sauve-moi. _

_** Je te vois chaque matin sur le palier du dortoir, Reishou, et je t'entendrais presque râler contre ces jeunes qui ne savent pas la chance qu'ils ont. **_

_ Si ta seule solution et de prendre ma vie, alors fais-le. _

_** Notre cher Capitaine est dur, il n'est pas question de souffler un seul instant dans cet enfer de division qui vient de m'accueillir.**_

_ Je n'ai pas peur de la mort, cette option me paraît si douce face à la douleur que je ressens et vois se profiler dans cet effroyable horizon. _

_** Si ce n'est pas l'entraînement, c'est les missions, les recherches, les interrogatoires...comme promis, je ne risque pas de m'ennuyer un seul instant ! **_

_ J'ai peur et je ne crois plus en cette force que je me suis cru posséder dans un excès de stupidité certain qui rougit encore mes joues de honte. _

_** Et j'en suis heureux, plus que tout j'ai trouvé une nouvelle maison et une famille prête à supporter un imbécile comme moi, n'est-ce pas Gaki ? **_

_ Je suis faible, faible et ridiculement misérable dans cet immense monde dont je ne connais rien si ce n'est la froide justice. _

_** Je ne vous oublie pas pour autant, malheureusement pour vous ! **_

_Je souhaiterais pouvoir tout oublier, obtenir une nouvelle chance de réussir ce que j'ai manqué, de comprendre mes erreurs pour prévoir mes échecs et les éviter cette fois-ci._

_** J'espère pouvoir vous rendre très bientôt visite et m'inquiéter un peu de votre santé, bien que je crois qu'aucune chose ne soit capable de venir à bout d'une vieille carcasse et d'un petit monstre...**_

_ Décider de ma vie, ah quelle triste espérance pour un inutile comme moi !_

_** Je prendrai soin quand même de vous apporter de nouvelles couvertures, tous prévoient un hiver glaciale et bien que je sois désormais plus qu'habitué à de telles démonstrations de froid, je ne tiens pas à vous retrouver raides en rentrant. **_

_ Pourquoi a-t-il fallut que je comprenne enfin...que ce sang sur mes mains me révulse et que leurs ordres me répugnent ?_

_** Et pas la peine de faire ton fier et arrogant, Reishou, c'est une obligation que de les accepter ! **_

_ Mais c'est trop tard, trop tard pour moi qui aie monnayé ma vie sans même en avoir un seul instant conscience..._

_** Sur ce, je vous laisse, Obi-san n'est pas très clémente avec les retardataires...**_

_ Alors pitié, viens mettre fin à cette existence sans but. _

_** Je vous embrasse tous (sauf Gaki, elle ne le mérite pas cette sale gamine) !"**_

_ Viens...je t'attends."_

** _Shin'ji _**

_ Un rien_

**---**

Je sais que c'est ici que nos chemins se séparent,  
Aux minables coins de rues.  
Carrefours sans détour, carrefours des « au revoir ».  
Portes de l'inconnu.

C'est toujours ainsi peu importe l'histoire,  
Chaque récit prend fin un jour.  
Et ce qui s'est construit dans l'espoir,  
Disparaît aux prochains tours.

Nous nous sommes rencontrés sur la route,  
Pour ne plus nous quitter, confiants en nos liens.  
Mais l'heure est à nouveau aux doutes,  
Au solitaire lendemain.

Tout diffère, nos choix et nos destinations  
Et le sacrifice de l'un d'entre nous n'est pas une solution.  
Arrêtons-nous pour aujourd'hui si tu veux,  
Ce n'est pas réellement un adieu.

Il sera toujours temps de nous retrouver plus tard  
Plus murs, grandis, peut être avec moins de défauts...  
Nous repenserons alors à ce vieil « au revoir »  
Et il suffirait de nous dire « bonjour » à nouveau.

_..._

_

* * *

_

**A suivre...**

**

* * *

**

_Ante-notes :__Disclaimer Tite Kubo (Miwaku Shin'ji - Shin'ji, Katsuryoku et autres - Xunaly)_

_Ce n'est pas très professionnel de faire des ajouts de chapitres à une fiction qui est terminée. Ma seule défense sera que je les ai véritablement écrit pour le plaisir et non le besoin, que par habitude je tenais à vous les faire partager. Après un tel chapitre situé Ante-Kagee, craignez déjà un Post-Kagee d'ici un moment. _

_Merci de votre lecture et de votre soutien, de ces commentaires qui m'ont plus qu'agréablement surprise et touchée profondément.  
_


	8. Post

**Kagee**

**(Ombre chinoise)**

**

* * *

**

**---**

_**Post**_

_**"Et une fin."**_

_..._

**---**

**"Shin'ji, tiens-toi tranquille un peu !**

**_Mais Hitsu-...!**

**_Shin'ji..."**

** Silence. **

**"Vous savez que c'est très important pour moi Hitsugaya-san."**

** Nouveau silence.**

**"Toshirô !**

**_Ce n'est pas parce que tu es Capitaine que tu peux te permettre de m'appeler selon ton bon vouloir. C'est Hitsugaya-sama pour toi. Et cesse de geindre ainsi, tu me rappelles Matsumoto !**

**_Ce n'est pas la même chose ! Savez-vous quel jour nous sommes aujourd'hui ? Dois-je raviver votre mémoi...**

**_Bien sûr que je le sais crétin. C'est justement pour cela que tu vas te taire et me laisser terminer."**

** Au prix d'un effort surhumain, Shin'ji se résigna à s'exécuter, grimaçant légèrement alors que les doigts de son ancien Capitaine butaient contre un noeud pour finalement pousser un soupir de soulagement alors qu'il sentit son habituelle baguette reprendre sa place parmi ses mèches disciplinées en un chignon. Il en oubliait presque l'incongru de la scène qui venait de se dérouler, alors que Toshirô l'avait surpris en train de courir dans les rues du Seireitei pour le kidnapper au passage dans son bureau en vue d'une scéance "coiffure" qu'il n'était pas prêt d'oublier.**

**"Je peux y aller maintenant ? Fit-il avec impatience, ne dissimulant pas son agaçement.**

**_Bien entendu. Mais comprend-moi, il fallait quelqu'un pour modérer tes ardeurs et te rendre un peu présentable. Je ne tiens pas à ce que mon ancien quatrième Siège ne fasse honte à son ancienne division et à son statut de Capitaine en se présentant à la prison Shugo habillé comme l'as de pique ! Et imagine la déception de ton..."**

** Toshirô marqua une pause, grimaçant sur le prénom honni.**

**"...cher Katsuryoku si tu l'accueillais dans un tel état... Tu es aussi effrayant qu'un lapin albinos russe.**

**_Un lapin albinos russe ?" Releva avec étonnement le brun.**

** Le jeune Capitaine, désormais plongé dans l'adolescence au grand damne de Matsumoto qui ramassait ses chaussettes sales et nettoyait ses draps, ne prit pas la peine de lui répondre. Jetant un coup d'oeil à la pendule de son office, il se contenta de relever en toute innocence : **

**"Oh, que le temps passe vite. Déjà neuf heures moins le quart ? Il serait temps que je m'attèle à mes dossie-...**

**_TOSHIRÔ !!!!"**

** L'intéressé eut un sourire diabolique, non-inquiété de possibles représailles. Shin'ji avait bien mieux à faire que de s'en prendre à lui et apparemment son ancien Siège l'avait compris, déboulant hors de la capitainerie à une vitesse incroyable ; sa silhouette venait de disparaître au premier coin de rue. **

** De son côté, amusé par cette vicieuse taquinerie, le Shinigami s'installa derrière son bureau, son sourire toujours accroché à ses lèvres. Attrapant le premier dossier d'une pile raisonnable, il ouvrit celui-ci négligemment. La Deuxième division se trouvait à plusieurs dizaines de minutes de marches de la Dixième. Même en Shyunpô, Shin'ji ne parviendrait pas à arriver à l'heure...**

** Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Toshirô se mit à siffloter joyeusement.**

**---**

Froid.

Obscurité.

Espoir.

Peur.

Ces jours décomptés en striures noires sur le mur, ces minutes, ces secondes au rythme de son coeur et de ses pas. Le fer qui avait résonné contre ces barreaux, tintements emplis de milles promesses qui ne l'avait pas tiré d'un sommeil que l'impatience avait fait fuir. La silhouette austère d'un garde qui s'était présentée à sa cellule, campé fermement sur ses jambes, lance à la main, qui d'un geste en avait révélé deux autres. L'ordre dur alors qu'il passait des bras aussi blancs que la craie dans l'ouverture habituelle. Le resseremment sec sur sa peau alors que le sort de Bakudô prenait place sur ses poignets, l'entravant. Il avait reculé alors puis...

La porte s'était ouverte.

Ce n'était pas la première fois. Il avait déjà à de nombreuses reprises quitté sa cellule sous bonne garde, mais jamais cet événement n'avait eu la même signification que maintenant. Et les secondes avaient défilé avec une rage nouvelle, décomptées par les pulsations sourdes qu'il ressentait à ses tempes alors qu'il s'avançait dans le couloir, alors que la porte se refermait en un dernier claquement.

Même encadré de tout part, même les poings liés, même dans son habit misérable, jamais il ne s'était senti aussi libre que maintenant et aussi riche. Riche d'un précieux dont peu comprenait la pleine importance, que peu parvenait encore à apprécier suffisamment. Il était un rien riche de tout et cette sensation éveillait en lui une profonde satisfaction et un espoir nouveau qui n'avait jamais tant quitté son âme.

Il ne voyait plus les autres cellules, ni leurs habitants qui assistaient à son passage les yeux pleins d'envie, aggripant leurs barreaux dans l'espoir de l'atteindre et de lui arracher une part de ce trésor inestimable pour eux. Il ne voyait plus les dalles se suivre sous ses pieds, ne comptait plus le nombre de portes qui cédaient enfin à son passage, sentait à peine ses lèvres se relever toujours davantage en un sourire heureux qu'il ne s'était jamais cru connaître.

Espoir.

Et peur. Sera t-il là ?

"Numéro ?

_Je vais le revoir.

_Pardon ?"

Katsuryoku attrapa finalement le regard incrédule de l'officier attaché aux dossiers des différents prisonniers. Il se trouvait désormais dans les locaux d'entrées qui l'avaient "accueilli" il y a de cela des années... Cent dix-huit ans exactement.

"Votre numéro, occupant."

Il se reprit face au ton autoritaire.

"78 453."

Attendre.

"78 463 ?

_Non, 453.

_Shakui Katsuryoku ?

_Oui."

Juste encore un peu.

"Treize assassinats et une tentative. Exact ?

_Oui.

_Jugé le 6 Septembre et 8 Janvier 2010.

_Hm."

Trop.

"Votre libération devait avoir lieu en 2148 cependant le Capitaine Miwaku a obtenu auprès de la Chambre des 46 une remise de peine de vingt ans pour vous.

_Je vais le revoir..." Murmura t-il simplement, incapable de retenir le bonheur qui se lisait clairement sur son visage.

Il ne vit pas le coup d'oeil inquiet que l'officier échangea avec ses gardes avant de se replonger dans la clôture de son dossier. Il avait fermé les yeux, humant dans l'espoir d'attraper enfin son parfum et celui d'un dehors qu'il n'avait que rarement revu depuis son arrestation.

Et Shin'ji... Shin'ji.

Un doute s'installa alors en lui. Il allait être libre. Il l'était même déjà entre ces murs de pierres. D'ici quelques minutes il allait enfin passer la grande porte sans se retourner ni revenir. Goûter à sa seconde chance d'apprendre la vie. Mais si... S'il n'était pas là. Si personne ne l'attendait à l'extérieur...qu'allait-il pouvoir faire ? Continuer tout droit sans plus d'inquiétudes ? Attendre ? S'il n'était pas là devait-il...

Et s'il était là, comment devait-il agir ? Courir ? Au contraire prendre son temps et apprécier l'instant ? Oserait-il le toucher ? Ou au contraire le fuir ? Lui serrer la main ? Cela paraissait si ridicule. Ne rien faire ? L'étreindre ? Avait-il vraiment le droit de le réclamer ainsi ? Serait-un caprice de sa part d'agir ainsi ? Etait-ce égoïste ?

Shin'ji... Il lui avait manqué.

Il n'avait de lui que la brève apparition à son second jugement et lorsqu'il avait obtenu une remise de peine en défendant sa cause face à une Chambre des 46 plus que récalcitrante à lui accorder un quelconque bonus. Pourtant contre toute attente, Shin'ji y était parvenu. Alors, il serait là. Il serait là, pour lui. Non ?

"Vous avez eu un entretien avec un membre de la Chambre des 46 en vue de votre libération conditionelle. Vous n'ignorez donc rien de vos obligations et des risques que vous encourez à récidiver ?

_Non, en effet.

_Vous avez été assigné à la Quatrième division par obligation jusqu'à votre fin de détention ?

_Oui. Cependant Shihoin Yoruichi avait demandé à ce que je puisse me rendre dans le monde réel pour des durées déterminées...

_...sous la surveillance du Capitaine Soi Fon ou de son vice-capitaine. C'est exact. Releva avec un certain étonnement l'officier. La Chambre des 46 en a pris compte. D'autres remarques ?

_Non."

Encore un peu, juste quelques minutes...

"Soit, l'occupant 78 453 nommé Shakui Katsuryoku est autorisé à la libération conditionelle aujourd'hui 6 Septembre 2128 à 9h sous obligation de s'installer dans les locaux de la Quatrième division et d'exécuter les ordres du Capitaine Unohana avec autorisation de séjour dans le monde réel si durée déterminée sous la surveillance du Capitaine Soi Fon ou de son vice-capitaine et ce, accompagné de Shihoin Yoruichi récemment habilitée en tant qu'officier supérieur aux "Communications et autres Liaisons entre les Mondes". Garant : Miwaku Shin'ji, Capitaine de la Treizième division. Libération officielle : 2148.

Tout est en accord avec nos lois. Vous pouvez procéder aux dernières étapes, gardes.

_Oui."

D'un même mouvement les trois hommes à ses côtés reprirent leur route, l'accompagnant aux dernières portes qui le séparaient encore de l'au-dehors. Katsuryoku était bien trop impatient et peu désireux de s'attarder, après avoir jeter un dernier coup d'oeil à l'officier qui archivait son dossier, il suivit avec empressement les imposantes statures, presque frustré de les voir avancer si lentement.

Les minutes...si longues. Tant qu'il se sentait comme pris d'une folie nouvelle, se retenant à grand peine de bousculer les hommes pour enfin goûter à ce bonheur d'être libre après plus de cent ans d'enfermement. Ils se trouvaient désormais dans le hall et Katsuryoku savait parfaitement que derrière les larges battants de fer ne demeurait plus qu'un seul obstacle : la cour et ses grandes portes. Que peut être à quelques mètres...il serait là. Shin'ji.

Lorsque l'un des gardes lui intima de tendre les bras, il ne se fit pas prier plus longtemps et contempla avec satisfaction le sort de Bakudô se dissoudre enfin. Un autre lui apporta une veste de kimono qu'il passa aussitôt sur son pantalon en toile grossière avant de chausser à ses pieds les warajis que lui tendait le troisième homme. Ainsi plus ou moins habillé décemment, il remercia d'un signe de tête ses gardes, appréciant la jatte d'eau qu'ils avaient aussi apportée pour qu'il puisse se laver le visage.

"Ca ira 78 453 ?

_Hm.

_Pas de bêtise hein ? On ne tient pas à te retrouver d'ici quelques jours."

Katsuryoku ne put que sourire faiblement, son attention toute tournée vers le mince raie de lumière qui perçait à travers les battants et qui ne cessait de s'élargir alors que la dernière des imposantes statures ouvrait avec précaution l'avant-dernière porte. Et quand l'espace fut suffisant pour qu'un prisonnier amaigri puisse y passer aisément...il s'élança sur l'extérieur avec une précipitation dont personne ne lui tint rigueur jusqu'au centre de la cour.

Air.

Etendue.

L'au-dehors.

Enfin.

Katsuryoku tremblait. Des larmes incandescentes brûlaient ses joues et brouillaient sa vue. Ses mains étaient libres. Ses pieds courraient. Il respirait. Sans fer. Sans Kidô. Sans arme. Sans rien que lui-même et ce trésor inestimable qui lui appartenait enfin. Un rien riche de tout. Un gosse perdu au-milieu de l'espace, pleurant, son coeur pris d'un bonheur et d'un mal contradictoires.

Un gosse perdu au milieu de l'espace.

Seul.

Il n'était pas là.

Il n'était pas venu.

"Shin'ji."

Et il ne pouvait plus que murmurer misérablement ce nom encore et encore. Espérant que l'amertume sur sa langue disparaisse enfin, qu'il puisse respirer à nouveau, que l'étau s'affaiblisse pour lui permettre de courrir au loin sans se soucier de plus rien que de l'endroit où son âme pourrait s'étioler en silence.

Funérailles d'un espoir déçu. Une possibilité qu'il avait entrevue sans y croire vraiment. Egoïstement, presque assuré de voir sa silhouette inchangée dans cette cour... Et le vide qu'il avait un instant imaginé n'avait su l'effrayer autant que maintenant. Il s'était aveuglé. Il n'avait fait que se blesser lui-même.

Il ne perçut que vaguement l'ouverture des hautes et dernières portes. Mais le vide que cette action crééa ne fit que l'effrayer davantage maintenant qu'il se trouvait être seul dans un monde qu'il ne connaissait plus et qui ne l'avait pas attendu pour évoluer. Comme lui.

Serrant les dents, il ne put que tenter de repousser le mal d'un vague signe de tête. Ainsi, ses bras refermés sur son corps en guise de maigre défense, le pas maladroit, il passa finalement cette ligne invisible et pourtant bien réelle qui l'avait retenue pendant une centaine d'années loin de tout. Mais le bonheur qui avait explosé en lui semblait s'être éteint, soufflé, aussi éphémère que le feu d'un artifice et aucun soulagement ne vint alléger sa douleur. Pas même l'odeur de la liberté qui n'avait jamais paru si fade.

Dans un choc sinistre il perçut la fermeture des lourds battants dans son dos mais n'y marqua aucune réaction. Comme désintéressé de tout, insensible à ces choses qui avait semblé si importantes autrefois et qui n'étaient plus qu'illusoires désormais. Des choses qu'il devait quitter. Il ne voulait même plus chercher à comprendre, juste partir. Où ses pas le mèneraient n'avait plus d'importance.

Il était seul. Il n'avait personne à attendre. Il lui suffisait de...

"On peut...savoir où tu...vas ?"

D'instinct, il s'était brutalement retourné à cette voix. Sa voix.

"Sh-Sh... Shin'ji !

_J'suis un peu...en retard ?"

Appuyé contre un des innombrabres arbres de cette forêt qui encerclait les austères lieux, le Shinigami lui faisait face, passablement essouflé, visiblement par une course à travers les bois comme en témoignaient les quelques branches et feuilles qu'il avait récupéré au passage. Il en remarqua d'ailleurs une et la retira, pestant contre Toshirô et ses pratiques ridicules qui n'avaient finalement servies à rien. Ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de prendre un sourire idiot face au silence de Katsuryoku dont le visage dissimulé sous ses lourdes mèches ne lui était pas visible.

"Alors, je t'ai pas trop manqué ?

_Cr... PAUVRE CRETIN ! On n'a pas idée de faire des promesses si c'est pour flancher par la suite ! T'imagines pas ce que... Enfin... Tu..."

Surpris par le brutal éclat de colère de l'ancien assassin, Shin'ji retrouva bientôt un sourire attendri devant la gêne apparente de Katsuryoku a exposer l'effet que lui avait fait la non-présence du Shinigami.

"Donc je t'ai manqué.

_SHIN-...!

_Tu m'as manqué aussi Katsuryoku."

Ce dernier en perdit toute colère et se mua dans le silence, tentant vainement de ne pas prêter attention à la brûlure de ses joues qui n'étaient plus dues à ses précédentes larmes. Le pouvoir que les yeux de Shin'ji avaient sur lui était véritablement effrayant...

Ce n'était vraiment pas juste de parvenir à mettre les gens dans de tels états si aisément.

Il était arrivé en retard. Mais il était là. Avec ses bras ouverts.

Un instant, temps d'hésitation, temps d'un pas.

Et enfin il y était.

---

**"Shin'ji où m'emmènes-tu ? **

**_Quelque part."**

** Dans un sourire, le jeune Capitaine perçut avec amusement le grognement agacé qui échappa à Katsuryoku. Ce petit côté enfant que semblait découvrir involontairement l'ancien silencieux assassin lui plaisait. Le voir arborer des expressions aussi simples sans chercher à contrôler ses émotions avait rassuré Shin'ji. Il s'était inquiété de retrouver son protégé définitivement brisé mais Katsuryoku s'était présenté à lui plus que jamais déterminé à profiter enfin de sa vie. A sa grande surprise, et son grand bonheur. **

** Cela faisait désormais un mois que la libération conditionelle avait eu lieu et Shin'ji n'avait perçu que des échos satisfait de la part du Capitaine Unohana. Il soulignait d'ailleurs pour la première fois -et accessoirement la dernière, il se l'était juré-, la présence d'esprit des membres de la Chambre des 46 d'assigner Katsuryoku à la Quatrième division. **

** Il s'agissait d'un excellent moyen pour lui d'apprendre à guérir les autres et de panser ses propres blessures en se rendant utile autrement que par l'assassinat. Même si certains déploraient le manque d'entraînement et un talent qui menaçait de disparaitre sans entrtien approprié. C'est ainsi que Katsuryoku s'était éjourné pas moins de trois fois dans le monde réel pour son premier mois de liberté aux côtés de l'officier Shihoin-san et du Capitaine Soi Fon. Il en était revenu éreinté mais heureux, et aux yeux de Shin'ji, c'était tout ce qui comptait désormais -même s'il demeurait quand même curieux quant à ces jours passés loin de la Soul Society en toute discrétion...**

** Le fait est que plus personne ne s'étonnait aujourd'hui de voir le Capitaine de la Treizième faire une halte aux locaux d'Unohana. Cela avait un temps soulevé la curiosité de quelques Shinigamis et débridé leurs imaginations cependant le Commandant Ukitake ne lui ayant fait aucune remarque, Shin'ji avait conserver ses habitudes. **

** Prenant de son temps, il se permettait souvent quelques sorties en-dehors du Seireitei accompagné de Katsuryoku. Il avait ainsi confirmé sa supériorité...pardon, sa suprématie ! En triomphant à nouveau de lui au cours d'un combat volontairement organisé, profitant de ces cents années qui avaient davantage creusé l'écart entre eux. L'ancien assassin avait su malgré tout le surprendre à de nombreuses reprises et, sachant désormais que l'officier Shihoin-san ainsi que le Capitaine Soi Fon l'entraînaient certainement or de la Soul Society, il espérait juste que Katsuryoku oublie toute idée de revanche. Son bras ne survivrait pas à une nouvelle opposition, déjà fort éreinté. Surtout que, en plus, le jeune Shinigami prenait un soin malsain à le viser dans ses attaques, comme désireux de finir correctement son oeuvre. Shin'ji, lui, n'y tenait pas vraiment... **

** Et désormais s'ils avaient quitté le Seireitei pour s'enfoncer parmi les rues du Rukongaï, c'était pour une toute autre raison que Katsuryoku ignorait puisqu'il avait tenu à ne rien lui dire. Ce n'était pas pour un quelconque effet de surprise ou un nouveau moyen de le taquiner. C'était surtout que Shin'ji n'avait aucune idée de la manière dont il pouvait lui présenter les choses et qu'il craignait de le voir refuser de venir s'il lui précisait leur destination. Surtout que, cette fois-ci, le Capitaine tenait absolument à ce qu'il l'accompagne bien que les raisons d'un tel soucis ne lui plaisent pas et qu'il se sente particulièrement stupide à entretenir cet espoir qui ne l'avait jamais plus quitté depuis sa rencontre avec le jeune assassin. **

**"Shin'ji ! Je ne ris plus. Où va-t-on ainsi ? **

**_Chez quelqu'un. Céda finalement le Shinigami. **

**_Ah enfin ! Et qui est cette personne ?"**

** Moi, retint difficilement Shin'ji face au regard curieux de Katsuryoku qui était remonté à sa hauteur. Il garda ainsi le silence alors que l'agacement s'installait à nouveau sur le visage du jeune homme et qu'il s'enfermait dans une moue butée particulièrement adorable du point de vue du Capitaine. Capitaine qui n'avouerait d'ailleurs jamais avoir eu une telle pensée et ce, même un pied dans la tombe. **

** Parvenant aux abords d'une rue de moindre importance où s'alignaient d'exiguës bâtisses, Shin'ji entraîna son compagnon de fortune d'un signe de main. Celui-ci percevant très bien le changement, n'émit aucune résistance, pressé de savoir enfin où le menait le Shinigami depuis un long moment. Il attrapa cependant le sourire accueillant d'un homme à leur passage et la réponse discrète de Shin'ji, en déduisant ainsi que le Capitaine n'en était pas à sa première visite. **

**"Tu es un habitué." Constata t-il négligemment. **

** Le seul hochement de tête du Shinigami ne lui permit cependant pas d'assouvrir sa curiosité et il dut se résigner à patienter encore un peu. Jusqu'à ce qu'ils se stoppent finalement devant l'une des étroites maisons et que Shin'ji n'annonce leur présence de brefs coups frappés à la porte. Porte qui s'entrouvrit aussitôt sur le visage d'une femme au nez pointu et aux taches de rousseur omniprésentes. Le regard au premier abord mauvais s'emplit cependant de surprise alors qu'il rencontra le sourire qu'arborait le Capitaine. **

** Une seconde plus tard, une forme bondissante et hurlant le prénom de "Shin'ji" jaillissait pour étreindre sans plus de cérémonie le Shinigami. Une forme que Katsuryoku pu identifier comme celle d'une jeune femme brune d'un vingtaine d'années à peine. De taille impressionnante -elle dépassait aisément Shin'ji-, elle portait le kimono de tissu pauvre propre aux habitants du Rukongaï, avec un certain goût il fallait l'avouer. **

** Se sentant étrangement agacé de voir une telle créature pendue au cou du Capiaine, Katsuryoku ressentit l'étonnement mais davantage la satisfaction lorsqu'elle brisa la paisible étreinte pour asséner au Shinigami un formidable coup de pied dans...et bien dans un endroit stratégique particulièrement sensible à ce déluge de violence. **

** Le nez bien sûr. **

**"SHIN'JI SALE ENFOIRE ! ET C'EST MAINTENANT SEULEMENT QUE TU RENTRES ? QU'EST-CE QUE T'ES ENCORE ALLE FOUTRE PENDANT TOUT CE TEMPS ? Parce que t'es Capitaine tu crois que tu peux aller courir les filles sans prendre la peine de visiter ta famille ? Oui ta famille ! Tu sais ces braves gens qui ont eu le courage de supporter un imbécile comme toi durant DES ANNEES ! Mais ça ne te dit rien n'est-ce pas ? T'as déjà oublié qui te préparait avec ton repas du midi ! QUI allait netter tes sous-vêtements à la rivière ! QUI chatouillait tes pieds le matin pour te réveiller ! **

**_C'est vrai que tu es particulièrement chatouilleux de la plante des pieds, Shin'ji. Je l'avais déjà remarqué..."**

** L'interruption de Katsuryoku eut le bon goût de ternir la verve de l'effroyable jeune femme. Désormais toute son attention portée sur lui, elle le considéra dédaigneusement pour se pencher vers le corps inanimé du Capitaine à terre et l'interroger platement : **

**"C'est quoi ce gosse que tu nous ramènes ? Encore un chien des rues sans toit qui t'a fait pitié ? **

**_Gaki, je crois que tu n'es pas la mieux placée pour dire quoi que ce s-... Argh !**

**_Silence misérable."**

** D'un geste précis de la pointe du pied, la dénommée Gaki avait appuyé impitoyablement sur le dos du Shinigami, le stoppant dans sa tentative pour se redresser enfin. Ses yeux perçant s'étaient posés à nouveau sur Katsuryoku et ne l'avaient plus quitté depuis, étrangement intimidants. Il était clair qu'elle appartenait aux proches de Shin'ji, elle venait elle-même de revendiquer sa place dans la famille du Capitaine, et le fait qu'elle le jugeait en ce moment même inquiétait particulièrement l'ancien assassin. Bien que la raison d'un tel soucis semble lui échapper...**

**"A quoi penses-tu ? Je sais très bien d'où je viens et j'en suis fière. Je n'irai pas me cacher pour avoir vécu dans des rues misérables comme la plus pitoyable des créatures. Je viens d'Inuzuri, le 78ème district dans la zone Sud, okay ? Ce qui me fait chier c'est de le voir lui ! Je te demande ce qu'il fout là !**

**_Gaki..."**

** Shin'ji eut un soupir, se relevant efin non sans grimacer au passage et évitant avec un soin tout particulier le regard de l'ancien assassin demeuré silencieux sous les paroles sèches de la jeune femme. **

**"Katsuryoku est...**

**_Katsuryoku ? **

**_Oui, Katsuryoku est mon...mon... Et bien...**

**_Ton ?"**

** Gaki s'amusait. Le désintérêt profond qu'elle ressentait pour l'inconnu venait de fondre comme neige au soleil. Jamais elle n'avait vu une telle expression sur le visage de son frère adoptif malgré toutes les frasques qu'elle lui avait fait. Elle avait connu ses plus grands colères, ses éclats de joie, ses coups de déprime aussi et certaines de ses peurs. Mais pas un seul instant la gêne avait brûlé si efficacement ses joues. C'était la première fois qu'il paraissait aussi confus. Une nouveauté, et une agréable surprise. **

**"Il est...mon ami. **

**_Et il t'a fallu tant de temps pour dire cela ? Releva avec moquerie la jeune femme. C'est un Shinigami alors ? Vous vous connaissez depuis longtemps ?**

**_Peut être serait-il mieux de discuter de cela calmement à l'intérieur, non ? **

**_R-Reishou !" Balbutia Shin'ji.**

** C'est au coin de la bâtisse que l'homme avait fait son apparition, chargé de sacs de riz récemment achetés. Malgré le sourire accueillant qu'il arborait envers Katsuryoku, jamais il n'avait parû autant fatigué et érodé par le temps. Celui-ci s'inscrivait clairement dans son visage en rides et plis, jusqu'à son teint buriné par de longues expositions au soleil. Ses courts cheveux autrefois bruns étaient semblables à une mer triste de vagues blanches. De cette apparence se dégageait une aura imposante de sagesse et d'expérience. Il était désormais de ceux qui savaient appréhender l'existence, se jouer de ses obstacles. Il était devenu l'ancien, celui qu'on écoutait. **

**"Tu sembles aller mieux que la dernière fois... Releva avec affection Shin'ji, ravi de cette apparition.**

**_Je ne peux que l'être sans cette saleté de maladie ! Mais ne restons pas ici, entrez tous."**

** Ils acquiescèrent d'un même mouvement pour s'exécuter. Gaki, elle-même, n'émit aucune protestation et déchargea au contraire Reishou de son sac pour disparaître parmi l'étroit couloir de l'habitation dans l'optique d'aller le déposer à la réserve. Shin'ji quant à lui entraîna Katsuryoku à sa suite, jusque dans la salle principale. Celle-ci n'était pas bien grande, mais suffisamment aménagée pour être confortable et conviviale. **

** Quelques meubles en bois se cotoyaient contenant vaiselle et autres objets du quotidien. Non loin de là, se tenait dans un coin le fauteuil bas favoris de Reishou. En ses environs de nombreux livres se trouvaient éparpillés, véritable trésor du vieil homme lorsque l'on savait à quel point ceux-ci étaient rares au Rukongaï. Il y avait aussi une épaisse planche en bois sur laquelle Gaki travaillait sa couture, une activité qu'elle pratiquait en-dehors de celle de son petit commerce d'eau potable. Lorsqu'elle ne partait pas au loin trouver une source possible pour en remplir des seaux qu'elle vendrait sans difficulté aux habitants contre une petite somme, elle restait ici à repriser les habits de voisins qui lui confiaient alors en retour des légumes. Puis il y avait la table basse sur laquelle ils prenaient leur repas et qui demeurait le point central de la bâtisse symboliquement. **

** A l'époque ils se retrouvaient tous les soirs autour, discutant chacun de leur journée. Du temps mauvais de fin d'automne, des Shinigamis aperçus à la rizière lors d'une nouvelle invasion de Hollows, de l'ambiance étouffante qui régnait dans les rues, de l'eau qui se faisait rare, des besoins qui se faisaient ressentir et auxquels il faudrait palier... Des soirées quelconques en somme où Reishou maugréait contre les aléas de la vie, tentant d'exposer avec un sérieux excessif ses connaissances littéraires sur le sujet à Gaki qui, loin de s'en intéresser, vidait plats et tasses avec des soupirs de satisfaction pure, allant même jusqu'à piquer un peu de nourriture dans son propre bol, alors que Shin'ji ne songeait plus qu'à se reposer enfin d'une journée de travail à la rizière.**

** Et ce fut à cette même table qu'ils s'installèrent tous alors que Reishou débarrassait machinalement quelques ouvrages ouverts abandonnés en pleine lecture. Un silence confortable s'installait alors avant que le retour de Gaki ne le brise du claquement sec d'un panneau coulissant, la jeune femme invectivant Shin'ji, courroucée :**

**"Non seulement tu ne viens que lorsque cela t'arrange, mais tu me prends pour ton esclave et tu profites de la maison ! Que crois-tu ? T'as habité ici non ? Tu connais le chemin de la cuisine donc. Inutile que je te le montre pour aller préparer un thé !**

**_Heu... Inutile en effet.**

**_Qu'attends-tu alors ? Allez, plus vite que ça ! J'ai soif ! Et tu ne ferais pas attendre _ton ami_..."**

** Si le ton mauvais avait fait se redresser le jeune Capitaine, l'appui volontaire de Gaki sur la fin de sa phrase sembla le propulser brutalement dans la pièce attenante. Visiblement satisfaite de cette réaction, la jeune femme prit place à son tour autour de la table, son attention se portant à nouveau sur Katsuryoku d'un regard amusé. Aussitôt, celui-ci se raidit, bien conscient du danger qui se profilait à l'horizon avec de plus en plus de netteté et luttant contre son instinct de survie qui lui hurlait de quitter les lieux immédiatement. Mais à quoi pensait Shin'ji en l'ammenant chez lui ?**

** Chez lui... C'est vrai. Cette pièce, il y avait vécu de longues années avant de devenir Shinigami et de quitter le Rukongaï. Peut être n'était-il qu'un gosse quand il avait franchi pour la première fois le pas de porte de cette bâtisse. Peut être s'était-il vautré là pour tenter de déchiffrer les manuscrits de Reishou-san. Peut être...peut être, tant de possibilités qui démontraient bien à quel point il méconnaissait la vie de Shin'ji. C'était à la fois normal et frustrant d'en savoir si peu alors que le jeune Capitaine n'ignorait presque rien des différents événements de son existence. Seuls quelques détails, ces choses que Katsuryoku avait conservé sous silence lors de l'interrogatoire, lui avaient échappé.**

** La voix de Reishou-san le tira de ses pensées :**

**"Alors vous êtes un ami de Shin'ji ?**

**_Hn... Oui. Répondit-il maladroitement, jouant nerveusement avec les pans de sa veste.**

**_Votre nom ?**

**_Ah ! Et bien,... Katsuryoku.**

**_Hé ? Releva l'homme d'un haussement de sourcil. Katsuryoku tout court ? **

**_Oui."**

** Bien que suspicieux, il ne chercha pas plus loin et lui adressa même un sourire encourageant, conscient du malaise qui l'habitait. Néanmoins si Reishou-san faisait preuve de compassion envers sa situation, Gaki semblait prendre un malin plaisir à le torturer de ses yeux sombres, ne se démettant pas un seul instant du sourire satisfait qui étirait ses lèvres.**

**"Vous êtes un Shinigami. A quelle division appartenez-vous ? Reprit le vieil homme.**

**_Quatrième, Unohana-sama est mon Capitaine.**

**_Cela fait longtemps ?**

**_Non, un mois.**

**_Un mois seulement ? Que faisiez-vous avant ?"**

** Face au visage étonné de Reishou-san et curieux de Gaki, Katsuryoku ne put que conserver le silence, hésitant à leur annoncer son ancien statut d'assassin. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui avait pu pousser Shin'ji à l'emmener avec lui lors d'une de ses visites auprès de sa famille, et il n'osait avouer la vérité de peur d'apporter quelques ennuis au Capitaine. Il n'était pas très bien vu au Seireitei de par ce statut hors-norme. Les autres Shinigamis lui accordaient difficilement leur confiance et parlaient souvent à voix basse entre eux tout en lui jetant quelques coups d'oeils inquiétés contre lesquels il ne pouvait malheureusement rien. Seule Unohana-sama et Yoruichi semblaient croire en lui et en ses capacités. La Capitaine lui avait même accordé quelques cours particuliers de soins, le félicitant de sa rapidité d'apprentissage. Bien que cette remarque avait éveillé en lui un sentiment nouveau de fierté, il avait rapidement ressenti de la frustration à ne pas pouvoir profiter de ses aptitudes au combat. Heureusement, Yoruichi n'avait pas oublié son engagement et l'avait rapidement contacté pour leur première sortie au côté de Soi Fon-san.**

**"Katsu-kun..."**

** Il sursauta au ton mielleux qu'employait Gaki.**

**"Que faisais-tu donc, avant de devenir Shinigami ? Continua la jeune femme avec l'air d'un chat ayant repéré une proie alléchante.**

**_Heu... Et bien... Je... J'étais à la prison Shugo.**

**_Ah je comprends ! Vous êtiez un gardien de...**

**_Non Reishou-san,... Démentit Katsuryoku aussitôt pour marquer un temps d'arrêt, avant de révéler finalement : En tant que prisonnier, au premier sous-sol.**

**_P-pardon ?**

**_Voilà le thé !"**

** L'arrivée soudaine d'un Shin'ji ravi et totalement inconscient de l'orientation qu'avait pris la conversation lors de son absence permit à l'ancien assassin de se soustraire aux regards stupéfaits de Reishou-san et Gaki. Cette échappatoire ne dura cependant pas bien longtemps et il ne put que détourner les yeux lorsque la jeune fille fut la première à reporter son attention sur lui. Le vieil homme la suivit bientôt et ils considérèrent tout deux en silence leur invité dont le malaise était clairement palpable pour n'importe qui doué de bon sens. Aussi personne ne s'étonnait de la bonne humeur de Shin'ji qui, déposant le plateau sur la table, s'y installa à son tour sans se départir un seul instant de son sourire enjoué, comme complètement extérieur à la situation.**

**"Eyh, Capitaine raté... Se décida finalement Gaki pour pointer négligemment Katsuryoku du pouce et continuer. On peut savoir ce qui t'a amené à faire ami-ami avec un prisonnier de Shugo ?"**

** Le thé qu'il buvait fut violemment recraché alors qu'il manquait de s'étouffer. Reprenant difficilement son souffle, Shin'ji croisa un instant le regard coupable du jeune Shinigami, comprenant enfin la raison d'un silence si pesant entre sa famille et lui. Et bien qu'il ne connaissait pas les circonstances exactes qui auraient pu pousser Katsuryoku à parler de cela, il ne lui en voulait pas d'avoir opté pour la franchise simple mais appréciable. Il était même un peu surpris qu'il ait osé parler de son ancien statut aux deux habitants du Rukongaï qu'il connaissait à peine, après tout.**

**"Le fait que j'ai dû l'arrêter à sans doute faciliter les choses, je pense.**

**_Tu as dû l'arrêter ? Comment ça ?**

**_Disons qu'il y a...cent vingt-huit ans de cela, Toshirô et moi avions enquêté sur une série d'assassinats commis sur des membres de familles nobles. Et il se trouve que l'un des assassins responsables de ces morts était Katsuryoku. Rien de plus compliqué..."**

** Le jeune Shinigami qui jusqu'ici n'avait souhaité que disparaître lors des explications de Shin'ji, considérait désormais ce dernier fixement de ses grands yeux écarquillés, stupéfait de l'attitude paisible du Capitaine pour évoquer la situation dans laquelle ils s'étaient rencontrés et qui n'était pas des meilleurs pour apprendre à se connaître.**

**"Rien de plus compliqué ? Répéta Gaki, hébétée. Rien de plus compliqué ?! Tu te fiches de moi ! 'Manquait plus que ça ! Que tu nous ramènes un assassin à la maison ! **

**_Je ne...**

**_Te rends-tu compte un peu des choses Shin'ji ? Rassure-moi, tu n'es pas vraiment stupide hein ? Tu le fais juste exprès pour m'énerver ! C'est cela n'est-ce pas ? Cette merde devant moi ça t'amuse tant que ça ? On ne cherche pas assez à tenir la maison... Il faut que tu nous ramènes une ordure sur le palier qui...!**

**_Gaki."**

** La voix calme de Reishou fut plus efficace encore que n'importe quel ordre autoritaire. Aussitôt la jeune fille se tut, levant les yeux vers un Katsuryoku tremblant et livide, le regard fixé sur ses mains comme s'il s'était agi des pires immondices que cette terre aurait pu porter. L'expression furieuse de Gaki fondit immédiatement sous une vague de pitié alors que Shin'ji installé aux côtés du jeune Shinigami attrapait ses mains et les frottait avec douceur, sachant très bien quelle vision avait à l'esprit l'ancien assassin.**

**"S'il est désormais ici, avec nous, après cent vingt-huit ans d'emprisonnement, cela signifique que Katsuryoku-san a payé sa dette. Il est un être comme nous, Gaki, que tu le veuilles ou non. Le passé demeure le passé. Ne te l'ai-je jamais appris ?**

**_Mmouis... Maugréa la jeune fille pour se tourner à nouveau vers les deux garçons, curieuse cette fois. N'empêche... Combien il en a tué pour prendre autant d'années à Shugo ?**

**_Crétine. Se contenta de répondre distraitement Shin'ji.**

**_Mais...!**

**_T-treize."**

** L'attention de tous se reporta à l'instant sur la petite silhouette recroquevillée de Katsuryoku. Ancré aux mains de Shin'ji avec un certain désespoir, il avait levé péniblement les yeux vers la jeune femme stupéfaite après avoir prononcé le nombre honnis. Un goût d'amertume sur la langue.**

**"Et bah putain ! C'est un sacré criminel que tu nous ramènes là Shin'ji !**

**_Gaki, je viens tout juste de te dire...**

**_On s'en fout Reishou ! C'est trop chiant tes leçons de morale. Garde-les pour les gamins de la rue voisine, mais épargne-moi !**

**_Pardon ? Eructa aussitôt le vieil homme, outré. Traite-moi d'antiquité tant que tu y es !**

**_Oh mais si tu veux ! Tu es une antiquité Reishou. Une très vieille antiquité qui ne demande qu'un peu de rep...**

**_Gaki !"**

** Mais la jeune fille ne se soucia absolument pas du visage colérique de celui qui l'avait accueilli dans cette maison. Allant même jusqu'à lui tirer intelligemment la langue, elle adressa finalement un sourire lumineux à un Katsuryoku hébété que cette dispute avait distrait de ses mauvaises pensées.**

**"Tout compte fait Shin'ji, c'est toujours plus intéressant de nous ramener un assassin sans peur ni remord qu'une volaille sans cervelle de cette basse-cour de Seireitei ! Même si t'es pas réglo avec lui et avec nous...**

**_Huh ? **

**_Fais semblant de ne pas comprendre va ! Tu pourrais quand même nous faire un peu plus confiance. Même si tu bats tous les records avec une prise pareille, je dois le reconnaître, on est ouverts d'esprit l'antiquité et moi. **

**_J'ai peur de te suivre... Tenta faiblement le Capitaine écarlate sous le regard appuyé de sa soeur d'adoption et n'osant pas un seul instant regarder le jeune Shinigami à ses côtés.**

**_Un ami... Tu aurais pu nous présenter directement Katsuryoku comme ton copain. On aurait pu comprendre, tu sais ?**

**_Je t'assure que tu te trompes... Ce n'est pas du tout ce que tu crois c'est juste que..."**

** Ignorant les tentatives maladroites de Shin'ji et s'amusant de l'expression incertaine du jeune Shinigami face à ses propos, Gaki eut un haussement de sourcil suggestif pour désigner du menton leurs mains demeurées enlacées.**

**"C'est normal après tout de vouloir présenter son compagnon à sa famille.**

**_Gaki, ce n'est pas pour cela que je...**

**_Alors pourquoi sinon ? Lui faire découvrir les joies de la vie familiale ? C'est pas un message subliminal ça d'ailleurs ? **

**_Gaki, ne leur tombe pas dessus ainsi."**

** Shin'ji eut un sourire de remerciements envers Reishou, appréciant plus que de raison sa sagesse nouvelle. Sourire qui ne demeura qu'un court instant sur ses lèvres alors que le viel homme reprenait avec malice, ses yeux pétillant :**

**"A trop les attaquer de front, ils vont finir par se braquer complètement. Laisse-les faire leur chemin, ils finiront bien par le reconnaître eux-mêmes...**

**_REISHOU !!!"**

** Et malgré tout son talent d'assassin, Katsuryoku ne parvint pas à disparaître derrière la table.**

**---**

Glisser.

Des pas sur le sable. Muets.

La silhouette vague d'une cape immaculée, se confondant dans le désert du Hueco Mondo. La démarche régulière aux mouvements imperceptibles, la discrétion de cette présence au creux d'un monde qui n'est pas le sien.

Un coup de vent, une capuche qui glisse, libérant le voile sombre d'un masque.

Assassin ?

Le souffle d'un déplacement rapide. Une autre silhouette apparaissant dans un tourbillonnement de sable. Le cambré d'un corps de femme élancée, le tissu épais et blanc, semblable. L'élégance d'un chignon négligé de mèches violettes.

Deux silhouettes qui se rejoignent calmement.

Le voile qui glisse alors sur un visage juvénile aux yeux d'encre de chine. La tignasse indomptable d'un clair châtain. L'identité ainsi révélée dans l'obscurité continuelle de ce ciel sans fin.

"Katsuryoku...

_Yoruichi."

Deux noms.

Deux êtres.

"Allons, Soi Fon nous attend toujours au magasin de Kisuke. La Soul Society ne doit pas apprendre notre présence ici.

_Je sais."

Un même objectif.

"Le portail ?

_D'ici quelques kilomètres, dans cette direction.

_De ton côté ?

_Les nouvelles sont inquiétantes. Et toi ?

_De même.

_Des soupçons à ton encontre ?

_Non.

_Parfait. J'étais certaine que tu y parviendrais sans problème.

_Je ne m'inquiète pas non plus de mon côté pour toi.

_J'ai bien assez de Soi Fon et de son inquiétude pour occuper mes retours.

_Oh ? De mon côté c'est Shin'ji qui est intarissable.

_Tu lui as dis ?

_Non.

_Tu lui diras ?

_Bientôt. Je veux lui laisser encore un peu de repos.

_Nous reprendrons le fer bien assez tôt.

_Exactement."

Le silence.

"Alors ne les inquiétons pas davantage. Rentrons.

_Oui."

Puis le vide.

.

Assassin ?

Non.

Dieu du Silence et Maître des Mensonges.

Je suis espion.

Mon nom est un secret.

**---**

Serait-ce un début

Ou bien une fin ?

_Xy._

_

* * *

_

**Ouverture**

**

* * *

**

_Ante-notes :__Disclaimer Tite Kubo (Miwaku Shin'ji - Shin'ji, Katsuryoku et autres - Xunaly)_

_Cette fois-ci pour de bon, je clôture cette fiction de 6 chapitres + 2 bonus. Et vous remercie pour votre patience face à ces deux derniers chapitres rédigés réellement pour le plaisir plutôt que le réel besoin._

_A une prochaine fois peut être.  
_


	9. Bonus : Premier Jet

**NdA :**

_Après les chapitres bonus, voici la première esquisse de Katsuryoku à la Soul Society. _

_ Je n'ai jamais parlé de ce premier jet, ce premier chapitre qui ne m'avait pas du tout convenu et que j'avais entièrement recommencé pour "Omniscient", prenant ainsi une toute autre trajectoire que celle de l'histoire alors prévue._  
_ Parce que je l'avais perdu dans mes dossiers._  
_ Sauf que je l'ai retrouvé aujourd'hui._

_ C'est surprenant. C'est plus calme et plus léger. Cela n'a aucun intérêt particulier que de vous présenter un Katsuryoku totalement différent qui aurait pu exister à la place de celui de "Kagee". _

_ Prenez ce chapitre comme de la distraction. _

* * *

**AVANT-PROPOS**

par TotetsuÏ Ira

(Professeur de SDC_*_ diplômé)

_*(Stratégie et Développement Combatifs)_

**...**_  
_

_"Je me souviendrai toujours de l'être vil et détestable que se trouvait être Katsuryoku Den. Je ne comprends même pas comment une telle ordure ait pu devenir quatrième Siège d'une division aussi respectable et primordiale que la Seconde Division et je loue toute la patience et folie du capitaine Soi Fon pour l'avoir accepté dans ses rangs._

_Certes, Katsuryoku est doué. Ses techniques de déplacements sont dignes des premiers pas de Shihoin Yoruichi, son Kidô est fluide et sa maîtrise de son Zanpakutô n'a rien à envier aux autres officiers, seulement son caractère et sa morale sont tout simplement inacceptables. Il n'y a aucun terme qui puisse définir la logique sur laquelle repose toute la psychologie du personnage. A ce stade-là, ce n'est d'ailleurs plus une logique. Il semblerait que tous les pires défauts de ce monde se soient concentrés en une seule personne et qu'aucune qualité ne soit disponible pour relever un tel mélange explosif._

_Le résultat en est un adolescent extrêmement brillant gâché par un esprit avili et pervers, le pire de tous sans le moindre doute. Je l'assure, en tant qu'ancien professeur et juge de Katuryoku Den : le venin de la Soul Society toute entière."_

* * *

**DANS LES REGLES DE L'ART**

_"Faisons connaissance"_

**.**_**..**  
_

L'être eut un gémissement pitoyable pour se débattre violemment sur sa chaise. Bâillonné hâtivement, les poings liés par la première corde disponible avec un soin pervers, le Shinigami ainsi maîtrisé tentait d'adoucir son bourreau par des regards particulièrement larmoyants. Cela, tout en continuant de s'agiter par-à-coups, espérant échapper à la folie inhumaine qui venait de lui tomber dessus. Il aurait pu parler que cela n'y aurait rien changé ; cris, sanglots, hurlements, murmures, l'autre était sourd à toutes ses démonstrations. Il continuait à s'approcher de lui avec une lenteur toute calculée, jouant avec son Tantô dont la lame brillait particulièrement malgré la semi-obscurité de la pièce.

Devant l'imminence de la douleur, Usotsuki, membre de la Onzième Division parmi tant d'autres, eut un cri étranglé, redoublant d'efforts dans sa quête de liberté. Mais ses mains retenues par une poigne de fer ne faisaient que se blesser davantage sur le cordage sec et il ne pouvait que voir s'approcher l'autre dans un silence religieux, ses yeux posés sur lui, sombres comme des gouffres sans fonds. Il ne voyait que cela du visage et s'imaginait le reste dissimulé sous ses vêtements de shinobi : le sourire tordu et terrifiant, les sourcils épais agités de tics nerveux, les multiples cicatrices de blessures à peine soignées pour le plaisir de la douleur...

Ce fut un cri aigu qui échappa à Usotsuki lorsque le Tantô jeté machinalement s'enfonça dans le bois de la chaise, entre ses deux genoux qu'ils avaient joints auparavant. La brutalité de l'attaque mit fin au stress immense qui l'habitait depuis plusieurs minutes et inconsciemment, il relâcha entièrement son corps de soulagement.

Merde ! Il se pissait dessus !

"Katsuryoku... N'avais-je pas ordonné à Gimu-san de se charger de cet interrogatoire ?

_Il a eu d'autres obligations qui l'ont malheureusement retenu."

Chokushin n'essaya même pas d'exprimer sa lassitude devant le comportement satisfait de son quatrième Siège et dont il devinait le sourire enfantin et repu sous les tissus sombres qui masquaient son visage. Ne relevant pas non plus son manque dans les usages courants, notamment celui de le saluer en tant que troisième siège de la Seconde Division, il s'avança jusqu'au bureau proche de leur vice-capitaine Omaeda pour y déposer les derniers feuillets administratifs dont on l'avait chargé en l'absence de ce dernier. Triant ceux-ci machinalement, il demanda cependant pour la forme :

"Certes, mais il ne me semble pas avoir autorisé un seul instant qui que ce soit d'y procéder dans le bureau de la division. Je doute que notre capitaine en soit ravie.

_Ce n'est pas sur sa chaise qu'il vient de se pisser dessus... Hein p'tite pédale ! Dire que tu es à la Onzième...

_Katsuryoku, ne traite pas les gens de pédales si tu en es une."

Le shinobi toujours soigneusement dissimulé derrière son uniforme baissa cependant le pan qui recouvrait le bas de son visage pour dévoiler un sourire moqueur et bien loin de l'idée que s'en faisait Usotsuki, toujours recroquevillé sur sa chaise de honte. Son bourreau lui semblait soudain bien jeune.

"Ca te gêne pas vrai ? Cho-ku-shin-chan...Mais ne t'inquiète pas Chokushin-chan ! Je ne suis pas assez désespéré pour chercher quoi que ce soit d'intéressant sur toi, Chokushin-chan ! Ta pureté et ton honneur sont saufs, rassure-toi Chokushin-chan ! Et...!

_Katsuryoku !

_Oui Chokushin-chan ?"

Le troisième siège de la Seconde Division resta un court instant pris de court par sa propre impatience. Il ne supportait cependant pas le comportement du shinigami et ne parvenait toujours pas à comprendre ce qui avait bien pu pousser son capitaine d'habitude de réflexion sensée à accepter un tel énergumène dans ses rangs d'assassins. Il était bien l'un des rares à pouvoir tenir une conversation plus ou moins complète avec l'adolescent de quelques années fraîchement sorti, et avec brio, de ses années d'études.

"Est-il coupable ?

_La lavette ?

_Oui, si tu veux. La lavette a-t-elle avoué ?

_Ch'ais pas, du moins elle a rendu sa flotte.

_Den...

_Ouais, ouais, j'ai compris. Soupira le shinigami tout en arrachant d'un geste brutal le bâillon du prisonnier. C'est toi qui les a tué ?"

Effrayé par ce visage menaçant ainsi penché sur lui et dont les yeux noirs bruts semblaient vouloir l'aspirer, Usotsuki fondit en larmes sans pouvoir se retenir, le corps bientôt secoué de profonds sanglots. Den, loin de lui l'envie de jouer au conciliant, lui décocha avec violence un coup de poing qui fit basculer la chaise sur le côté. Puis apparemment satisfait d'avoir fait taire la source de bruits insupportables qui tremblait au sol, il planta la pointe de son pied dans le bas du dos du shinigami, lui arrachant un cri de douleur.

"On te demande pas de chialer mais de répondre !

_Ne le tue pas Katsuryoku. Releva distraitement Chokushin depuis le bureau de Omaeda où il s'affairait, indifférent de cette scène qu'il avait vu joué de nombreuses fois auparavant.

_C...C-c'est pas... Pas moi... C'est pas moi !"

Avec un sourire carnassier, le shinigami se pencha sur sa victime qui réclamait désormais sa pitié, balbutiant ici et là qu'elle n'était en rien coupable. Ravi de la terreur qu'il lisait désormais clairement dans le regard du prisonnier, il parvient à la hauteur de son oreille pour y souffler avec sadisme :

"Pourtant, c'est ton Zanpakutô que l'on a retrouvé empalé dans le corps d'un de tes copains de division. T'y es allé même si fort que les tripes en sont sorties et le reste n'était pas plus innocent. La moitié des shinigamis appelés sur le terrain pour ramasser les morceaux des corps en ont vomi, ils avaient du sang jusqu'aux chevilles...

_C'EST PAS MOIII !"

Katsuryoku se recula vivement au cri hystérique, portant une main à son oreille tout en grimaçant faussement, bien plus amusé de part la réaction excessive de l'agneau qu'il avait sous la main et qu'il se ferait un plaisir d'amener à l'abattoir.

"Hé ! Pas la peine d'hurler aussi fort. Moi j'trouve ça pourtant plutôt sympa comme démarche : profiter d'une mission pour attaquer les abrutis qui appartiennent à cette division de dos... Ca ne tiendrait qu'à moi je t'aurais remis une médaille. Après tout on ne peut pas t'en vouloir d'avoir liquidé une partie des poubelles du Seireitei qui se trouvent à la Onzième. Une bande de sauvages pas si effrayantes que cela au final, puisque la bande des soi-disant meilleurs combattants sont tombés sous ta lame de fillette. J'en suis très déçu d'ailleurs...

_C'est pas moi ! C'est pas moi, c'est pas moi, c'est pas moi ! Pas moi ! NOONN !

_Annnh... Que c'est agaçant.

_Katsuryoku, retire cette main de la garde de ton Zanpakutô. Il n'est pas question que tu taches le tapis."

Le shinigami ne dissimula pas sa déception mais s'exécuta cependant alors que Chiokushin dissimulait son soulagement derrière un dossier de mission. Ce n'était qu'en se plaçant à peu près sur la même longueur d'onde que ce fou furieux qu'il parvenait à le réfréner. Tenter de le convaincre par des arguments raisonnables ne menait qu'à davantage de folie de sa part.

Réflexion mis à part, il ignora le prisonnier et son bourreau qui interagissaient de nouveau de manière peu catholique pour se pencher sur la situation même. Il y a quelques jours encore, le crime -non, le massacre- de sept membres de la Onzième Division avait secoué le calme approximatif que la Soul Society était parvenue à acquérir suite à la disparition soudaine d'Aizen. Cet acte de pur barbarisme qui enchantait Katsuryoku et mettait fin à la trêve qu'ils vivaient depuis quelques mois, avait été commis sans aucun doute par un shinigami dont on avait retrouvé le Zanpakutô. La Douzième Division avait identifié son propriétaire et eux, se devaient de retrouver le coupable pour lui faire avouer ses crimes. Cependant, à la réaction typique du coupable en question, Chokushin était certain de son innocence. Ce n'était en rien l'attitude d'un meurtrier qu'il soit potentiel ou non. Il ne restait que deux choses possibles.

"Katsuryoku ?"

Le shinigami cessa de torturer de la pointe de son pied les articulations qu'il devinait fragiles de son cobaye. Relevant la tête vers son vice-capitaine, il lui adressa un regard frustré sans pour autant écarter la menace de ses orteils vicieux et propres.

"Demande lui si ce soir-là il se trouvait en possession de son Zanpakutô.

_Bah oui vu qu'il les a tué !

_Katsuryoku ...

_Ouais, ouais. Est-ce que ta tête de lavette a abandonné un instant ton arme de lavette lors de ta mission de lavette ?

_N-noonn...

_Et a-t-il ressentit une quelconque absence, une perte de mémoire ou au contraire des souvenirs confus les jours qui suivirent ?

_J'ai la flemme de te traduire, t'as entendu ?

_J...Je... R-riieen... C'est pas moii. Pitié. C'est pas moi. J'vous l'jure... J'comprends pas.

_Laisse, il est bouché."

Se frottant les tempes devant le comportement buté de son quatrième Siège, Chokushin ignora le coup de pied violent qu'il décocha à leur prisonnier pour quitter le bureau et s'approcher de ce dernier. Tendant une feuille de papier sur lequel il avait hâtivement noté les résultats de cet interrogatoire, il lança un regard autoritaire à Katsuryoku :

"Apporte cela au capitaine Hitsugaya. Ses subordonnés sont eux aussi chargés de l'enquête, ceci devrait leur ouvrir de nouvelles pistes potentielles. Du moins je l'espère... Je peux te faire confiance ?

_Non, bien sûr. J'espère juste qu'il bosse et ne fricote pas encore... Vu c'qui fout moi aussi j'pourrais être capitaine, tu crois pas ?"

Se refusant à répondre à une question aussi insensée et ne lui apportant que de brèves et mauvaises images à l'esprit, Chokushin délivra les poignets malmenés du prisonnier pour le soulever avec une aisance stupéfiante tout en lui tendant un mouchoir, souhaitant conserver son uniforme impeccable. Usotsuki tout tremblant encore s'accrocha à lui tout en acceptant le tissu pour se moucher bruyamment et se remettre de toutes ses émotions qui l'avaient éreinté.

"Tu vas quand même pas le laisser partir... Le questionna finalement Katsuryoku, une moue désappointée sur son visage. J'ai pas fini de jouer avec.

_Non, en effet. Je vais le placer en détention dans les locaux de la Douzième..."

Usotsuki eut un hoquet.

"...si vraiment il a subit une quelconque manipulation mentale, seul le capitaine Kurotsuchi pourra nous éclairer.

_Sacré fou, ouais..."

Usotsuki pensa un instant que c'était l'hôpital qui se foutait de la charité devant le sourire carnassier du quatrième Siège qui semblait tout bonnement ravi d'une telle décision. L'instant suivant, il commença ses prières et les quelques pensées qu'il pouvait avoir envers ses amis morts dans des circonstances affreuses et dont on l'accusait de la cause. Puis comprenant que personne ne serait plus là pour le regretter, il suivit sans résistance le troisième Siège de la Seconde Division.

Un fou pour un autre... Qu'avait-il fait au ciel ?

_"On ne gagne rien à mener une vie blanche, si ce n'est partir le premier."_

**...**_  
_

Toshirô se jura pour la énième fois de prévenir le plus tôt possible ses Sièges quant à l'obligation de ne jamais laisser entrer Katsuryoku Den dans son bureau. Malade, mission, les prétextes étaient nombreux et ses subordonnées inventifs, il ne se faisait pas de soucis. Mais pour l'instant, il n'avait aucune excuse possible quant à quitter les lieux soudainement. Pestant contre cette tendance à l'oubli de sa part, il posa avec soin son matériel d'écriture pour arranger une sixième fois ses feuilles, s'assurant que pas une ne dépassaient et... Kami-sama qu'il haïssait ce sourire satisfait qu'il parvenait à deviner sous les pans de tissus !

"Oui ? Prononça t-il finalement avec impatience.

_Je viens de la part de mon bien aimé Chokushin-chan..."

Se décidant à ne pas relever, il encouragea d'un signe de tête le shinigami a continuer plus qu'enclin à le voir parler désormais. Le plus tôt cela serait fait, le plus tôt il partirait.

"L'interrogatoire du coupable a été mené par mes soins..."

Le pauvre, songea Toshirô en dépliant la feuille chiffonnée que venait de lui remettre tout en parlant Katsuryoku, ignorant délibérément ce si peu d'intérêt pour les affaires de la plus haute importance et les règles d'usage. Il la parcouru des yeux, suivant en même temps les propos du shinigami.

"Celui-ci a avoué sa culpabilité dans l'affaire. Il est indiscutablement l'être que nous recherchons et je propose une exécution dans les règles de l'art... Je me porte volontaire pour m'en charger d'ailleurs, cela va de soit et...

_J'ai compris, merci. Je vais voir cela de mon côté et je vous tiendrais au courant par la suite. Coupa sèchement le capitaine."

Il venait de remarquer que les notes du troisième Siège ne correspondaient pas du tout aux paroles du quatrième et ne doutait en rien de l'identité du menteur entre ces deux là. Comprenant les réticences de Chokushin-san à déclarer coupable quelqu'un qui n'avait manifestement pas le profil d'un meurtrier capable d'un tel massacre, il déposa la feuille sur le coin de son bureau dans l'attente du retour de Matsumoto. Il chargerait sa subordonnée d'en avertir les membres de la division tandis qu'il ferait un tour successivement à la Première et Douzième Division.

"Ne froncez pas ainsi les sourcils. Vous allez marquer avant l'âge !

_Je me passe de vos commentaires, quatrième Siège.

_Que vous êtes froid Taïcho ! Pourtant j'avais cru comprendre la dernière fois que sous l'iceberg se cachait un véritable brasier...

_Silence !"

Katsuryoku eut un sourire satisfait devant les joues brûlantes du jeune capitaine et ne put résister à sa conscience qui lui soufflait d'ennuyer davantage ce gamin plus jeune que lui.

"Pourquoi une telle rudesse ? Vous avez cassé ?

_Ma vie privée ne vous regarde en rien, sachez rester à votre place.

_Pas lorsque vous l'étalez consciemment sur votre bureau... Cela aurait pu être un autre que moi au mauvais moment, c'est juste une question de hasard.

_Malchance oui... Grommela Toshirô. Vous n'avez rien d'autre à me communiquer ?

_Non... Ah si ! Je crains que, malencontreusement, ma langue ait fourchée lorsque je discutais avec cet imbécile d'Abaraï et... Oh zut alors ! J'ai complètement oublié votre délicate prévenance à mon encontre quant à votre étalage de vie privée sur le bureau en-dehors de ces murs...

_SORTEZ D'ICI MAINTENANT !

_Oui, oui. De suite ! Et passez le bonjour pour moi à "Jyuushirooo-chan" !

_KATSURYOKUUUU !"

Satisfait de savoir le jeune shinigami passant sa rage sur l'objet le plus proche de lui pour enterrer piteusement son visage dans ses mains -du moins c'était ainsi qu'il l'imaginait, Katsuryoku s'étant éloigné avec prudence du prodige colérique reprit un pas tranquille. C'était décidé, il prenait maintenant sa matinée qu'elle soit réellement libre ou non : cela n'avait pas grande importance.

Sur cette décision, il se mit à siffloter joyeusement, se moquant ouvertement des shinigamis qu'il rencontrait et qui prenaient soin de faire un détour pour ne pas le croiser. Le Seireitei n'avait pas mis longtemps à se souvenir de son nom et de son regard si particulier, quelques jours tout au plus après sa prise de fonctions. Accepté parmi les rangs de la Seconde Division, il avait trouvé là où d'autres auraient refusé son compte. Tout en l'esprit de cette section particulière lui avait plu et il avait fait des missions d'assassinats du Keigun ses habitudes. La mort, le sang, la neutralité, ces choses avaient toujours fait part de lui et il ne les craignait pas. On pouvait tout aussi bien le considérer comme un fou ou un monstre, il aurait été ailleurs qu'il se serait sans doute profondément ennuyé. L'esprit de groupe n'était pas pour lui, l'idée des combats à la loyale le rebutait et les grandes batailles n'étaient en rien son idéal. Il aimait la finesse des lames et le silence constant, le bruit feutré d'une respiration tenue, le geste précis sans hésitation, l'ombre à peine esquissé, le vide laissé derrière soi... Et il méprisait ses autres divisions qui n'en comprenaient pas la beauté, ceux qui portaient l'habit du shinobi s'en prendre pleinement conscience du contrat qu'ils signaient ainsi. Il aurait pu ressentir de la compassion, au mieux de la pitié... Il aurait pu.

Si ces gens-là ne l'avaient pas autant répugné.

"Katsuryoku-kun ?"

Surpris il releva la tête à cette voix qu'il savait parfaitement reconnaître. Il ne l'avait même pas entendu approcher tant il s'était plongé dans ses pensées ; Soi Fon l'aurait assassiné sur le champ si elle avait appris une telle inattention dans son comportement : elle était bien l'une des rares à ne pas le craindre. La seule, avec lui...

"Miwaku-san... Releva t-il simplement.

_Il y a eu une nouvelle information ?"

Il acquiesça, peu étonné par la compréhension aisée du shinigami aux cheveux aussi bruns que ses yeux dont les mèches souples retombaient avec une certaine recherche -il devait l'avouer- sur son visage, épaules et dans sa nuque. Après tout il se trouvait encore dans les quartiers de la Dixième, revenant du bureau du jeune capitaine. Le reste n'était pas bien dur à déduire vu les récents événements. Enfin, selon lui.

"J'ai su faire parler le suspect et ai pu déduire de ses aveux qu'il a certainement été victime d'une manipulation cérébrale... Mon troisième Siège m'avait donné carte blanche pour l'interrogatoire, ce dont j'ai l'habitude. Ce n'était qu'une basse besogne de plus et je suis heureux qu'elle ait pu servir à apporter de nouvelles pistes quant à une explication rationnelle de ces derniers événements.

_Je vois. Releva le shinigami, loin de se laisser impressionner par l'attitude excessive de Katsuryoku. La Douzième s'occupe de l'affaire pour l'instant, je suppose...

_Heu... Oui. Tu raisonnes vraiment comme ton capitaine.

_Oh ?"

Fronçant les sourcils devant cette flatterie qui lui avait échappé inconsciemment, le quatrième Siège se contenta de hausser les épaules sans s'étendre davantage sur cette bévue de sa part. Il ne manquait plus qu'il se mette à complimenter tout le monde soudainement et devienne aussi souriant que la gamine de la Onzième. Il imaginait déjà la tête des autres face à un tel comportement...

"Enfin, c'est tant mieux si nous pouvons obtenir de nouvelles informations. L'inspection des lieux ne nous à pas apporter beaucoup si ce n'est le Zanpakutô. Les particules d'énergie spirituelle étaient bien trop confuses pour dissocier quoi que ce soit, même une énergie Hollow serait passée inaperçue. Nous pouvons simplement en déduire que le massacre s'est fait dans un manque d'organisation complet sans que son auteur ne soit d'un très haut niveau. Cela peut renforcer la thèse d'une manipulation mentale d'Usotsuchi-san. Il n'est qu'officier.

_Ah, officier ? Vraiment ?

_Pourquoi es-tu surpris ?

_Oh... Rien."

Katsuryoku ne tenait pas à narrer son exploit lors de l'interrogatoire et les réactions délicieuses qu'il avait su obtenir de la part du prisonnier. Après tout, Miwaku était l'un des rares à lui adresser la parole sans hésitation. Il pourrait toujours le faire fuir un peu plus tard, pour l'instant il voulait juste en profiter un peu. Soit pas question de lui expliquer avec brio la satisfaction de faire trembler cette larve jusqu'à l'en faire chialer. Vraiment pas question.

"Je pense passer à la Douzième bientôt. S'ils obtiennent des résultats...

_Je paris que tu y croiseras Hitsugaya.

_Ah ! Encore ce compliment ! Waah, ce que tu es gentil aujourd'hui...

_JE NE SUIS PAS GENTIL !"

Il avait oublié à quel point Miwaku pouvait aussi se montrer désuet. Ignorant le large sourire du shinigami qui faisait mine d'ébouriffer ses cheveux, il s'esquiva efficacement pour s'éloigner. Ainsi en mode grand gamin, il n'y avait plus rien à tirer du cinquième Siège. Il l'avait rapidement compris en subissant quelques effusions bien trop chaleureuses à son goût de la part du brun aux yeux teintés cerise. Ce genre de tendance à le materner était tout particulièrement insupportable et il lui arrivait de comprendre la détresse du capitaine-crevette lorsque celui-ci subissait cela de la part d'autres.

"Viens demain toi aussi, Katsuryoku !

_Mais oui, mais oui... Grommela t-il tout en s'enfuyant à pas rapides et silencieux."

Comme s'il n'avait que cela à faire, il n'était pas un féru du travail comme tous ses abrutis de la Dixième, à l'image de leur abruti de capitaine et de ses abruties de convictions ! Il allait pioncer oui ! Profiter du soleil d'automne qui était son préféré pour une grasse-matinée méritée. Cette journée même avait déjà été suffisamment remplie avec l'interrogatoire, le message à porter et cette discussion inutile comme toutes celles qu'il pouvait avoir avec Miwaku.

"Oui vraiment... Je vais aller me coucher."

Et sans aucune considération pour le soleil encore particulièrement haut dans le ciel, il reprit la route de ses quartiers rêvassant déjà à son futon confortable et son oreiller.

Une journée inutile de plus.

* * *

**_Fiction définitivement finie..._**


End file.
